More Than Life
by Mustard Lady
Summary: While relaxing with his family in Rivendell, King Thranduil and his daughter, Alasse are abducted right under Glorfindel's fingertips! The enemies are using the princess as leverage. Legolas is frantic with worry for his father and sister! Can they be saved before time runs out? On top of that, Thorin Oakenshield has been desperately searching for his two missing nephews for days!
1. Chapter 1 Taken Hostage!

**Hey, everyone! A new story, yes! This came to me just today and I couldn't wait to get it started! I felt so inspired when God gave me the plot! I don't own LOTR or the _Hobbit, _but only my OC characters. **

**This will be a bit different than my other stories with Alasse, Thranduil's daughter, time-wise and such. Realistically, she would've been a young woman elf by the time of the _Hobbit, _and Estel would've been a child. But that's why it is fiction. I wanted to do something different.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Reviews are most welcome!**

* * *

"Hold just as tightly next time, and you just might manage to shoot the borderline in the grass." Elladan teased his young human brother.

"Shut up, 'Dan!" Estel whined. He'd been so excited when King Thranduil had arrived with his two children to enjoy a rest in Rivendell, and could hardly wait to show Legolas how well he was doing learning archery. But, so far, his results had been far from favorable and Estel felt humiliated in front of the Elven prince. "I tried!"

"Patience, _Tithen pen." _Legolas chuckled, ruffling the little boy's hair. "Patience, and observation. Those are the two things you must remember."

"I don't want to do anymore archery today." Estel pouted.

"Well, it is not quite lunch time yet. How about a race to the waterfall?" Elrohir suggested.

"I'll beat you!" Estel announced before knocking Elladan onto his back.

"Estel, you little cheater!" Elladan growled.

"Oh, we can take him." Legolas laughed and darted off after the little human.

* * *

King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, graced majestically as always in one of his silk robes, was riding calmly on his elk on the road that led to the outer borders of Imladris. Mounted beside him was Glorfindel, Rivendell's captain, the mighty balrog slayer. And seated in the king's lap, perfectly content in her father's embrace was his little girl, Princess Alasse. She looked tiny compared to the magnificent king and his massive elk. She was twenty-years-old, but only the size of a human 6-year-old. To another child, the ride on that huge animal would've been terrifying, but the little princess knew no harm would come to her, not with her daddy there!

Glorfindel had suggested they take a ride before lunch, while the boys were off to the training grounds. Thranduil had agreed. The two of them spoke of battle tactics from the past and how the two realms had changed in recent centuries. Alasse didn't understand all of their conversation, nor did she care to. She was enjoying the view too much. She loved her home, but Rivendell was like a fairyland to her.

"I think it's time we head back." Thranduil said.

"Already craving your next glass of fine wine?" Glorfindel teased. Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"Ada, can I go to the library after lunch? I just love Lord Elrond's books!" Alasse announced with big bluish-green eyes. Thranduil smiled. It was so hard to say no when she gave him that look.

"We shall need to ask Lord Elrond." He replied.

"I am sure he will say yes." Alasse decided. Thranduil chuckled.

* * *

They had passed the Hidden Valley and were making their way back to the city when Glorfindel's horse snorted defiantly and set his ears. Glorfindel held his hand up, as a halt signal for Thranduil to stop, which he did. "What startles you, my friend?" He asked quietly.

"I do not know." Glorfindel shook his head. They were still a hill away from the safety of the trees. "I cannot pinpoint it, but I sense something evil...and very close." Thranduil remained quiet and listened, placing one giant hand protectively around Alasse's small body grasping his sword hilt with the other. Thranduil felt a growing sense of dread, yet he did not understand what from.

"Ada?" Alasse looked up at him, her bright eyes wide with worry.

"It's alright, _iel nin." _Thranduil said soothingly, holding her closely. "We're just checking out the lay of the land. But have no fear. Your ada will protect you from any foul creatures." Alasse slightly relaxed and shifted closer against his body.

"Oh, indeed he will!" A vile voice chided from behind them. Both elves whipped their heads around to the source of the sound and their steeds staggered in protest. Six tan hooded figures emerged from behind the large boulders, spears drawn and pointing directly at the three elves from a not so safe distance.

"Ada?!" Alasse shrieked with fright, clinging to his tunic. Thranduil did not say anything. He tightened his grip on her, and glowered like death at these hoodlums that would dare to threaten his daughter. Glorfindel kicked himself inside. Whoever these badduns were, they were shrewd. Their brown colored robes had blended in perfectly with the yellow grass under the sun on this ridge! That was why he hadn't noticed them!

"What do you want?" Glorfindel demanded, drawing his sword.

"Lower your weapons." One of the figures commanded.

"Never! Not while you are pointing your wicked blades at my daughter's heart! You scum!" Thranduil hollered, drawing his mighty sword.

"I _said, 'lower your weapons'." _The figure growled. One of the others reached into his tunic, pulling out a small dagger. But he spun it and flung it through the air till it embedded itself into the chest of Thranduil's elk! The poor beast bleated in pain and bucked as it dropped to its knees. Thranduil just had enough time to jump to his feet safely with Alasse cradled in his arms. He could feel her heart beating crazily against himself. She was shedding tears and clinging to him for life. This angered Thranduil like hot lava. How dare these b-s maim his elk, and scare his baby girl! He would make them pay! "Point taken? Or do we need another demonstration?" The leader who still kept his face averted sneered.

"What do you want?" Glorfindel snapped, throwing himself in front of the king and his daughter.

"Him." They pointed to Thranduil.

"Nothing doing." Glorfindel shook his head.

"Pity." The hooded leader tsked. Without warning, he thrust a dagger through the air and into Glorfindel's side. The captain gasped and held his bleeding stomach, trying to tough out the pain. The blade was penetrating his torso like heck. This fugitive had very skilled aim! "Lower your weapons, or the girl is next." He laughed.

"NO!" Thranduil cried, holding Alasse even tighter-if that was possible!- and placing his mighty sword on the ground. Glorfindel did the same before he dropped to his knees, gasping.

"Ada!" Alasse wailed. "Ada, what are they doing to us? Make them stop!" Thranduil's heart broke. She was looking to him for protection. But just how was he going to do that for her? Run? It was out of the question. They'd be dead before then even made it out of this enemy circle. If it was just himself, he'd keep fighting with his weapon. But he had to keep his little girl safe.

"You want me? Take me then! But let them go." Thranduil seethed.

"You are not in the position to make negotiations." The leader said, his spear raised just a foot away from Thranduil's chest.

"Ada!" Alasse screamed.

"You know what? We don't need you. We'll take the brat instead."

"ADA!" Alasse screeched, clinging to him.

"NO! No, no...I will go with you. Just please let him take her back." Thranduil pleaded. Normally, his very stance frightened the most inflexible people. But this was his child at risk and...he was afraid.

"He won't last another hour." The leader scowled, kicking Glorfindel's injured side. "We can make better use with two of you." He nodded to his men who pointed their spears almost into Thranduil's back. He held Alasse close. "Now move! You know where to take them." He ordered his men. "Oh, and say, king? And you on the floor, Blondie. NO funny business. Don't try no heroics. The second you do, the girl dies! You understand what I'm telling you?"

"You have my word. I won't run." Thranduil said meekly. "Just don't hurt her." Alasse sobbed into his tunic, which filled his heart with hate for these blackguards tormenting her.

"You'll never...get away with this..." Glorfindel panted.

"Don't try to look for us. I see any search parties, the piddling princess and her almighty father are warg chow. Get me?" The leader hissed. Glorfindel nodded before falling onto his back. "You'll get a ransom note soon. Don't try to find us first. Remember that!"

"_I'm sorry, my friends." _Glorfindel whispered before he passed out.

* * *

When the captain came to from his horse licking him and whinnying, Glorfindel forced himself onto his horse and commanded him to take him to Rivendell. His shirt was soaked with blood. He seriously needed help! And, he had to get help for his friends...somehow!


	2. Chapter 2 T-Taken

"_Noro lim Asfaloth! Noro lim!" _Glorfindel hoarsely urged his faithful horse. His vision was bleary so that he could not see where he was. But he knew, by the sounds and smells that he was nearing the Homely House. He clutched his bleeding side and fought to stay conscious.

* * *

One of the elf warriors had spotted Glorfindel and rushed inside, calling for Lord Elrond to inform him that the captain was returning in haste and bleeding. Elrond raced outside. He gaped in dismay when Asfaloth galloped into the courtyard and Glorfindel was lazily hunching over. The entire front of his shirt was blood-stained and his face was nearly as pale as his clothes. "Glorfindel!" Elrond gasped and rushed to his friend's aid. "What happened to you, mellon? Who did this to you?" Then he realized with dread that his guests were nowhere in sight. "Glorfindel? Glorfindel! Where is King Thranduil, and Princess Alasse? Where are they?"

"T-t..." Glorfindel tried to speak but nearly passed out, collapsing into the elf lord's arms. Elrond barked orders for the warriors to look for the king and his daughter, and to fetch his sons. Of all times for them not to be around! Elrond called for assistance and three other warriors helped him half-carry Glorfindel inside. They rushed him to the healing wing and set him on a hospital bed.

"Easy, my friend. You're safe now." Elrond told him. "Let me help you." He started to tear open the injured elf's tunic, when the said elf grasped his arm.

"E-Elrond..." He panted.

"I'm here, _mellon nin."_

"K-k...King Thranduil..." Glorfindel struggled to regain full volume of his voice but he was hurting badly and the already significant blood loss was sending him towards shock.

"Yes?" Elrond listened as he peeled the tunic away. He glared when he saw the wound. Glorfindel had a deep, large, gaping hole on the lower left side of his stomach, dangerously close to the spleen. "Try to suppress the bleeding!" He told his assistants, as he snatched up bandages.

"E-Elrond...I..." Glorfindel tried again to speak, but then he lost consciousness.

* * *

The twins, Estel, and Legolas wasted no time in rushing back to the house when the messengers had informed them that Lord Glorfindel had been badly injured. The twins burst into the healing wing as soon as they arrived, to find their father lending some of his healing energy into the balrog slayer. "Ada, what happened?" They gasped.

"I do not know yet." Elrond shook his head. He and the healers finally managed to stop the bleeding, but then they had to patch up the captain.

"Where is Ada, and Alasse?" Legolas asked anxiously. Glorfindel had been with them, while Legolas and the boys had gone to train. If the captain was this injured, what had become of his father and sister.

"I do not know, Legolas." Elrond frowned at him. "They were not with him when he arrived." Legolas's breath hitched. "I've sent a party to bring them back safely."

"I'm going to find them myself." Legolas spun on his heel and fled.

"Ada, is there anything I can do?" Estel asked.

"Yes, Estel. I want you to keep a look out from the front balcony for Legolas and his family when they return." Elrond told his young son calmly. "Come back to me as soon as you see them and let me know if they appear injured."

"I will, Ada!" Estel nodded eagerly, anxious to help. He ran out of the healing wing.

* * *

Legolas was frantic. Glorfindel was not an elf to easily take down! He was a mighty hero, a legend. Yet someone had managed to put his life in danger. How, Legolas did not know. But if that had been the case, what had become of Thranduil and Alasse? Legolas's blood ran cold at the very thought that they had most likely been hurt too! _Ada is also a mighty warrior, and wouldn't go down without a fight! _Legolas kept telling himself. _Only the biggest idiot in Middle Earth would dare think of going after Alasse with Ada around! _He rode on at full speed. He held out hope that maybe they'd escaped, but he couldn't calm his mind until he saw them.

Legolas searched the path they'd been riding on and followed the tracks up to the southern borders. There, he was met a gut-wrenching sight. Thranduil's massive elk lay on its side in the golden grass, dead. Legolas's heart dropped. Something bad _had _happened! "Ada! Alasse!" He cried desperately, hoping they were hiding for safety nearby. No answer. Legolas surveyed his surroundings. There were no bodies of dead elves or animals. He found a trail where the grass was laid low, as if it had been trampled. Legolas urged his horse and followed it.

* * *

The blonde elf prince had followed the trail out of the forest and found himself at the ford. His heart sank. He scoured the bank for tracks and found nothing. He was thankful to find no signs of blood, but this meant that his father and sister had crossed the ford at some point. Or someone else! He took a look further down stream but found nothing.

* * *

After three hours, Glorfindel was stabilized and being monitored. Elrond cleaned himself up and met Estel on the front balcony. Lindir and Erestor were there too. "Any sign of them, ion nin?" Elrond asked softly.

"No, Ada. I'm worried." Estel said sadly. Elrond touched his shoulder.

"Well, you shouldn't be. King Thranduil is just as fierce a fighter as Glorfindel, if not more so." Elrond said fondly. "Anyone with sense wouldn't dare take him on with weapons!" He wasn't sure if he said it more to himself or his son. Probably both.

"My lord, the search parties returned but found no sign of the king or the princess." Erestor said grimly. Elrond glowered. This was not good!

"Do you think Alasse got hurt too?" Estel asked.

"I pray not, son." Elrond pursed his lips, rubbing his head in frustration. "Her father will protect her."

"She'd better not be hurt!" Estel growled. "If someone hurt her, I'll hurt them! I'll show them what Glorfindel taught me, and then I'll hit them, and pulverize them! And..."

"Calm yourself, little brother." Elrohir chuckled as he appeared. "We all share your sentiment. But King Thranduil is more than capable of taking care of the both of them. Ada, should we go help Legolas search?"

"We wait and see if he returns first. If he tarries too long, then yes." Elrond replied. "Perhaps Glorfindel will come to first and be able to tell us what happened so that we know exactly what to do." He hung his head. "However...we must prepare two more beds in the healing wing, just in case."

"If anyone hurt the princess, they're going to wish they'd run into Orcs after I'm finished with them!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Estel snarled.

"Ada, Glorfindel is stirring." Elladan appeared. They followed them back to the hospital wing.

* * *

Glorfindel was starting to wake up. "Glorfindel, can you hear me, _mellon?" _Elrond asked gently, touching his friend's shoulder.

"Arrghh...ru..." The balrog slayer mumbled groggily. "E-Elrond?"

"Ai. I'm right here. You gave us quite a scare, my friend." Elrond smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like...someone...tried to...use my form for...target practice." Glorfindel muttered.

"We think somebody did." Elladan huffed.

"Glorfindel, Thranduil and Alasse have not returned." Elrond said seriously. Glorfindel's eyes widened with horror. Grimacing, he started to sit up much too quickly. "No you don't!" Elrond scolded, and both he and his son shoved the balrog slayer flat on his back again. "You're not going anywhere! You're too weak and you'll burst your stitches."

"They need h-help, Elrond..." Glorfindel said, trying to stress the urgency of the matter, but his sudden movement and had done him an excruciating pain.

"What happened? Where are they?" Elrond asked, listening intently.

"T-taken. They were...t-taken." Glorfindel winced in defeat. Elrond and Elladan stared at each other, shocked. They heard heavy breathing behind them and looked to see a blonde elf prince standing in the doorway, frozen with horror. Legolas had returned from his search.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Touch My Daughter!

**I don't want you to think Thranduil is being a weakling here. He's not! He's just trying to protect his daughter, and he's sure that any verbal protesting or resisting will only get her hurt. So, he's trying to remain as passive as is possible. Until he can come up with an escape plan. **

* * *

As the cloaked hooligans had led the king and his daughter away, they'd blindfolded Thranduil. At first, he protested, until they threatened to stab Alasse if he didn't cooperate. They let the princess view the terrain because they believed with her being so young and small, she wouldn't remember the way back.

They'd crossed the Ford on Rivendell's borders and were being taken into the Misty Mountains from what Thranduil could smell and hear of it. He calmly whispered to Alasse in their native Elvish tongue. "_Alasse?"_

"_Ada?" _She squeaked frightfully.

"_It's alright, iel nin. I've got you, and I won't let these sons of an Orc hurt you."_

"_Where are they taking us, Ada?"_

"_I do not know yet. But whatever happens, you must NOT mention Legolas, or home, or our good friends in Rivendell. It might make things worse!" _Thranduil spoke seriously.

"_Why don't you want me to talk about Legolas?" _Alasse asked, confused.

"_Because, these good-for-nothings might hurt him, Alasse! Do not speak his name! It is vital that you don't! Do you understand?" _Thranduil asked urgently.

"_Y-yes, Ada." _Alasse nodded timidly, and her lower lip trembled. With the scary situation they were stuck in, Alasse wanted her father to comfort her, not scold her! More tears started to fill her eyes.

"_I am sorry, little one. But it is very important that they do not know about us."_

"_I'll remember. Is Fluffy going to come and save us?" Alasse asked hopefully._

"_I do not believe so." Thranduil muttered. _

_Fluffy was Alasse's pet wolf back home in Mirkwood. Alasse and Legolas had rescued him when he was a cub and they'd found him orphaned and injured in the woods. They'd brought him home and raised him. That had been a year ago, but currently, he was home in Mirkwood. He was large now, a full grown predator but he was ever watchful of Alasse, his little mistress. And Thranduil and Legolas absolutely trusted him to protect her if they weren't around. _

Alasse sniffled when her father said no. She kept hoping that her companion and her brother would come save them. She prayed they would. Legolas and Fluffy were both very smart. Surely they would be able to rescue them!

* * *

It was long passed noon when the kidnapping party finally stopped. _"I'm hungry, Ada." _Alasse moaned in Elvish, holding her growling tummy.

"_I know, iel. But I'm afraid you'll have to be patient." _Thranduil sighed. He had no doubt that these hoodlums would most likely starve them, but he didn't want his little girl any more scared than she already was. He sat down with her in his arms even though he was still blindfolded.

"Get up!" One of the kidnappers barked, kicking him in the shoulder, knocking him onto his side.

"Hey! You leave my father alone, you bad man!" Alasse shook her fist at her father's assailant.

"Alasse..." Thranduil shushed her. He was worried about what they would do to her if she didn't behave! He couldn't bear it if they hurt her.

"Shut your little mouth, brat." The hooded figure muttered. Alasse glared at him.

"You're going to get in big trouble!" She warned him.

"Ohh!" The leader sneered. "Did you hear that, boys? She's going to tell on us!" The group laughed. Thranduil felt his face burning with indignation. He wrapped his hand around Alasse's waist and pulled her closely to himself.

"You'd better let us go." Alasse said.

"_Alasse, Farn _(enough)!" Thranduil warned her quietly. Alasse reluctantly obeyed. Her father sounded scared, and that scared her.

"Okay, princess." The leader chuckled. "We'll let you go."

"You will?" Alasse's eyes lit up.

"_Don't listen to them, daughter! It's a trap!" _Thranduil told her in Elvish.

"Of course...NOT!" The leader leered at her. She shrank back from his evil look and curled up next to Thranduil. He kept her firmly at his side.

"_Ada, I want to go home." _She sniffled.

"_I'm here, Tithen iel." _Thranduil whispered to her.

"Aww, she wants to go home." The leader shook his head. "Come on, Your Highness. _We'll _take you home!" He and two other men advanced toward her and pulled her from Thranduil's arms. He was still blindfolded and couldn't see from which direction they'd come.

"No!" Thranduil yelled. One of the men punched him from the side of the head.

"Ada!" Alasse shrieked. The men were dragging her to the edge of a cliff.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Thranduil bellowed. The leader nodded. Thranduil was jerked from behind by his arms and his blindfold removed. His stomach clenched when he saw them holding Alasse suspended in the air over a deep abyss. "_DON'T touch my daughter!" _Thranduil seethed, his eyes burning like Mount Doom.

"Ada!" Alasse was crying, flailing her legs wildly. "Help me!"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Thranduil demanded, his blue eyes piercing like wild fire.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The leader smirked.

"Answer me, you filthy son of an Orc!" Thranduil yelled.

"Just how much is the princess worth to you?" The leader asked slowly. Thranduil gawked in rage at the man. Whoever this b- was, human or elf, he would pay before this was over! "Tell us just how much, mighty King Thranduil. How much is your precious little girl worth to you?" Alasse looked at her father helplessly. He said he'd keep her safe! Well, she certainly wasn't safe right now.

"I will die for her, if that is your wish. I don't care what you do to me." Thranduil snarled in the most menacing tone. "But stay the h- away from my daughter! _Get...your...hands...off...her."_ He said slowly and dangerously. The leader was holding _his _sword at his side. If only he could get to it. If they would just take Alasse away from the edge of the cliff, he would easily swipe one of their blades off them and kill these b-s then take his daughter back home!

"_So..._you're willing to trade places with her, eh?"

"Yes." Thranduil said firmly. _I'm sorry. Forgive me for this, iel nin. _

"Oh, very well." The leader grumbled. His cronies carried the princess away from the edge of the cliff. "Let her go." The leader muttered. They threw Alasse roughly to the ground. "Let him go."

They released Thranduil and he dropped to his knees at her side. "Alasse, are you hurt, my love?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, Ada!" She wailed, clasping her tiny arms around his neck. He held her for all that he was worth. Suddenly, he flinched and his arms went limp. "Ada?" Alasse looked up at him, confused. Thranduil dazedly stared straight ahead...before collapsing onto the dirt, on his side. "Ada!" Alasse screamed and scrambled onto his chest, shaking his shoulders. He was out cold. One of the kidnappers had slugged him across the head from behind with the hilt of his sword. "Ada! Ada, no! Wake up, wake up!" Alasse sobbed.

"Nice work, boys." The leader approved. "Time to move on. Gonna have to drag him."

"Ada! Ada, come on!" Alasse wailed desperately. Three men held her down and tied her small hands together. She screamed and kicked with all her might, then they tossed her into a burlap sack.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Companions

It had been hours since Thranduil had been knocked out and Alasse could not see a thing from the sack they'd carried her in. For the longest time, she'd flailed and kept yelling for help. But then one of the intruders had slapped her from even outside the cloth and also her limbs were aching from struggling so much. After that, she'd curled into herself crying. Thranduil was dragged on his back by _four _of the lackeys, his tall and muscular frame wearing on them.

Thranduil was most rudely waken up from being dowsed in the face with water! He coughed and spluttered, shaking his head back and forth trying to focus his bleary eyes. "Wake up, king!" The guy who had splashed him grumbled, kicking the king in the thigh. Thranduil glared and blinked, trying to adjust to their surroundings and figure out what the heck was going on! His head buzzed terribly, like a familiar hangover. His back felt scraped and bruised from all the juts and rocks he'd been dragged over. "You awake yet, pretty boy?" The figure huffed.

"Where are w-we?" Thranduil asked, groaning.

"Oh, you are a long way from home, elf king. A_ very_ long way." The figure chuckled. Thranduil noticed that there was a single torch in the entire room, up on the wall. They were made of plaster and wood. So...they were not in cave. Well, that was one thing to be grateful for. Elves hated caves. They were so dark and too confining. The torch offered a bit of light, but still quite dark if one was trying to make out another's full features.

"Noted." Thranduil pursed his lips. "You did not answer my question."

"I didn't? What a shame. Must have slipped my mind."

"Remove your hood!"

"It's not time for that yet."

Thranduil bolted forward to snatch the jerk by his hair and flip his hood himself, but he was held back, by...shackles! Thranduil growled and glared as he saw his wrists and ankles fettered to steel hooks on the wall. The ne'er-do-well laughed at the distressed elf's reaction.

But he'd underestimated his majestic prisoner. Thranduil was not the type to just give up. He still lunged forward and scrambled to his feet to grab the guy, but only fell flat on his face. That was as far as he could stretch with his bonds. The anonymous figure cackled and gave Thranduil a swift kick to the ribs.

"_Where is my daughter? _What have you done to my Alasse?" Thranduil growled up at him, the elf king's eyes a murderous, blazing gleam.

"She's here." The figure grinned. He whistled and a door opened in the far shadows, so dark one couldn't see the door open, while two of the other hooligans stepped inside, bearing a small sack. Thranduil's eyes widened when he saw it and his heart dropped. The sack was still and not moving.

Panic seized Thranduil's heart. What had they done to his little girl? Was she even alive? The criminal gave a nod, and the other two opened the sack and held it upside down, dumping a small elfling roughly onto the floor. Alasse thudded on the planks and whimpered. "Oww." She sniffled.

"_Ohh," _Thranduil breathed. She was still alive! _Thank the Valar! "Alasse, come to me!" _He urged in Elvish. Alasse looked up at him timidly.

"Ada!" She cried and scrambled over to him as he sat back up against the wall and cradled her protectively against his slightly sore chest. "Oh, Ada. I thought you were dead! They hit you on the head and you wouldn't move and you didn't wake up." The elfling told him tearfully.

"They didn't hit me hard enough." Thranduil smirked sadly, brushing her tears. "It's alright, _Tithen pen._ I'm right here."

"Aww. Ain't that sweet?" The criminals jeered. Thranduil clasped his daughter even tighter, burying her small face into the safety of his tunic as he shot mental daggers at them.

"If you _ever _touch my daughter again..." Thranduil seethed.

"You're not quite in the position to be making threats at us, _Your Majesty."_

"I demand to see the b- in charge of this abduction." Thranduil hissed. "That is _NOT _a request."

"We shall pass along your sentiments to our captain." The one who'd dowsed Thranduil cocked his head. He and the others began laughing manically and shuffling back towards the door.

"Water, please!" A new, pleading voice begged from somewhere in the shadows. "He needs water!" The criminals glared down at two stocky figures on the floor on the other side of the room.

"_He needs water." _They scoffed. "We'll give him water, won't we, boys?" They all howled and dumped a bucket of water onto the pair, the one lying prostrate on the floor gagging and coughing. They laughed loudly and kicked him. "Don't any of you go nowhere now." One of them scorned and shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Ada? What is going to happen to us?" Alasse asked frightfully. Thranduil only embraced her harder.

"Nothing, _iel nin." _He whispered. "I swear, I will kill them all if they dare to touch you again." Then he looked down at her. "Are you hurt badly, darling?"

"My arms hurt." Alasse said quietly. Thranduil pushed her sleeves up. He found a few bruises on the side where she'd fallen.

"Do you ache anywhere else, melleth?" Thranduil asked.

"Mmm mm m." Alasse shook her head. "I'm hungry. And really thirsty!"

"I'm sorry, Alasse." Thranduil frowned sympathetically. He could go without food if he must, but he had to take care of his daughter, which seemed highly unlikely in this infernal place.

"Here!" The voice that had begged for water spoke to them. It was hard to see him, but he flicked his arm and tossed something small through the air toward Thranduil and Alasse. It was a half eaten slice of stale bread. "It's not much, but it is better than starving." The figure said regretfully.

Thranduil leaned forward and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the meager morsel. Who knew what germs were on it, or where all it had passed through? But, who knew also when he or Alasse would have a chance to eat again? Against his better judgement, he offered it to her. "Here, Alasse. Eat this." He said. Alasse looked up and gobbled down the bread. _"Hannon le." _Thranduil said dryly. "Why do you linger in the shadows? Come into the light." He commanded the Good Samaritan. The fellow obeyed slowly, but not without wincing and dragging something with him in his lap.

He was a short person, a _very _short person! Stocky and muscular, with blue eyes. His normally well kept golden braids were unkempt. The other man lying in his lap was worse. He was slightly pale, with unruly dark, long hair that was neither braided nor pulled back. He seemed to be in some physical distress. Both of the little men were dressed only in their ragged, baggy, outer tunics and trousers. They smelled of dirt and sweat. The one sitting up had a well trimmed, full beard. The dark-haired one however, had a short excuse of a beard, more like a skimpy goatee. Both of them were also fettered.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. On top of everything else he had to worry about, he was stuck with these...these..._dwarves _for company! Could this day possibly get any more ugly for him? He protectively pulled Alasse right up to him. "With the way my luck has been running this d- day, why am I not surprised to find myself in the most absurd and disreputable set of circumstances?" Thranduil grumbled.

"Ada? Who are they?" Alasse asked curiously.

"_Dwarves." _Thranduil barely uttered the word.

"They're what?"

"_Dwarves!" _Thranduil muttered.

"Dwarves? You are dwarves?" Alasse gaped in astonishment.

"Yes." The blonde one sighed. He didn't like that nasty scowl Thranduil was boring onto him and his brother, but there wasn't much he could do about it. "In case it makes you feel any better, we didn't ask for this." The dwarf spoke up. "And we're not happy to be here any more than you are."

"I would rather spend my time in the company of blabbering, weed smoking, meddlesome wizards than a couple of dwarfs who can't even protect themselves." Thranduil retorted tersely.

"Seems to me dwarves are not the _only _ones who have failed in that maneuver, or you wouldn't be here." The blonde replied. Thranduil bristled. How dare the little rodent back him into a corner! "Though I must say, I am shocked that they were able to take down one as formidable as you, Your Majesty."

Thranduil pffted. "Do you think that flattery will extinguish my established impression of dwarves?"

"I believe you've just answered your own question." The dwarf shook his head.

"What is that hair on your face?" Alasse asked, intrigued.

"It is called a beard, Your Highness." The dwarf couldn't help but smile. Thranduil pursed his lips. The dark-haired dwarf moaned pitifully.

"Is he okay?" Alasse asked with concern.

"He's fine, Alasse. Do not meddle with the affairs of dwarfs. Just mind your own business." Thranduil said dryly. The blonde dwarf's face darkened.

"My brother is _not _fine! He is hurt and sick." He declared vehemently. "They dragged him here in the rain, _after _removing his cloak. He is weak, and starving. I cannot get his fever down! They have given us next to nothing for nourishment and they taunt keeping the water out of our reach. Well, what's left of it."

"I can get it for you." Alasse offered. Thranduil stiffened.

"That is very kind of you, princess. But I doubt there is any water to salvage." The dwarf groaned.

"I can look and see." Alasse smiled and stood up.

"You most certainly will not." Thranduil scolded her. "Don't bother, Alasse. If dwarves were intelligent, they wouldn't be in this mess."

"_Ada."_ Alasse stared at him, shocked he would say such a thing. "He's hurt and needs help!"

"It's not my problem."

"Are you not intelligent either?" Alasse asked innocently.

"Are you defying me, young elleth?" Thranduil glared.

"N-no, Ada. Honest!" Alasse cried. "You said they're not intelligent because they got caught. So we're not intelligent either? Because we're caught too."

Thranduil sighed heavily. He adored his daughter. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he always hated saying no to her at all. But this was unexpected. She was not speaking out of sass, but mere child logic. Still, it cut him off guard.

"I can help, Ada!" Alasse smiled. "I'm not chained up."

"Whatever." Thranduil rubbed his head. Alasse walked across the room and looked inside the bucket. She frowned in frustration.

"You're right, Mr. Dwarf. There is no more water." She said sadly.

"Thank you for being so kind, little one." The dwarf nodded. Alasse walked over to them.

"Alasse! Don't touch them!" Thranduil protested.

"Your brother looks sad. Is he scared?" Alasse asked curiously.

"I imagine he is." The blonde sighed.

"What is his name?"

"Kili."

Alasse reached out her hand and stroked Kili's sweaty hair. She scrunched up her nose at the sweaty scent and sticky feeling, but like her mother, her heart went out to the young one so distressed. Whenever she was scared, Thranduil, Legolas, or her nursemaid Tatsu would comfort her like this. She wasn't sure if that's what dwarves did for their children too, but she knew it always made her feel better. She hoped it would work. "Don't be afraid, Kili." She murmured softly. "Ada will get us out of here." She said confidently.


	5. Chapter 5 Helpless

**T.O.W.G., I _loved _your review! It made my day. **

* * *

A dark-haired, able-bodied dwarf stomped among the stones and grass, his mind a whirl of ugly emotions. His handsome, care-worn features displayed anger and resentment, but it was a protective facade. For deep in his heart, Thorin Oakenshield was terrified and wrought with worry! He had been searching for his missing nephews for three days and still had not found them!

It had all started only a few nights ago, during the company's rest for the evening, when Fili and Kili were assigned to keep an eye on the company's ponies. They had found two missing! As they'd scoured the area, they couldn't trace the ponies, and then heard voices in the woods. As they checked it out, they saw a band of tan hooded figures leading the ponies away. Fili and Kili had charged at the horse thieves, only to be knocked out cold by the taller people then carried off! It had been the little hobbit, Bilbo Baggins who had discovered the lads missing, when Bofur had asked him to bring the princes their dinner. Four ponies were missing, and so were Fili and Kili. At first, Bilbo had looked around, but no sign of them and that was when he'd returned to the company to inform them of their two princes having vanished into thin air.

Thorin had not slept a wink from the moment the halfling had come running back to them, panting and blurting out that he couldn't find Thorin's nephews. Even with Gandalf in their midst, Thorin had not rested at all though he'd given his men brief rest periods. Millions of frantic thoughts were racing through his brain. What had become of Fili and Kili? "Those two idiots will not escape my wrath this time!" He kept saying to himself.

He had helped his sister, Dis raise her two boys after her husband had fallen during battle. Thorin loved his sister's boys deeply. He would die for them! He would take a beating for them. They were his joy, even though they'd _already _given him more gray hairs than he cared to admit. But they had brought so much needed joy into his life, after losing his grandfather, father, and brother. Thorin had never thought it possible to love more potently than he loved Fili and Kili. They were young and curious, and eager to please but also kind and loyal. And above all, brave!

Though Dis had known the gravity this quest may have on her family, she'd made Thorin promise to keep her boys together. He'd promised his little sister with all his heart. And now? He'd broken it! But he would mend that before this was all over! But how? He didn't even know where to turn! They'd lost the tracks yesterday. Thorin had no idea where his nephews had been taken or who had taken them. His only small comfort was that he knew it wasn't Orcs! The footprints had been much too small and light to be those foul creatures. But then who? And Why? Thorin would give up all the gold in Erebor right now, if only to see his lads safely back!

* * *

"What do you mean?" Legolas finally found his voice after he'd heard Glorfindel speak those dreaded words. Slowly and with a great deal of physical discomfort, the captain told them everything. Elrond and his sons were horrified and angered. Who would do this?

"They have my friend. They better not hurt her!" Estel snapped, stomping his foot in anger.

Legolas's stomach felt as if it was being cruelly twisted into a knotty tree, with icy cords of fear. His only remaining family, stolen from him! Or maybe even worse. "I'm going after them!" He announced and whirled on his heel for the doors.

"Legolas, no! Wait!" Glorfindel tried to call him back. Legolas glared at him.

"I am not going to just stand here and wait! I'm going to find my family!"

"You can't! At least...not yet." Glorfindel said dismally. "They said to expect a ransom note in a few days. And if they see any scouting parties before then, they will kill your father and sister before they can be found! Though I have a sickening feeling that they will kill her first, to break your father. Legolas, I know this is hard for you, and it feels wrong. But you _must _wait!" Glorfindel implored him. He hated the very words coming out of his own mouth, fully aware of the deep pain it was causing his young friend. It felt so wrong! It was wrong! But they had no choice.

Legolas pounded his head on the door in frustration and hot, righteous anger. His family was out there! He couldn't just sit here and wait! He had to do something! And now they were telling him he couldn't. Tears filled Legolas's eyes. Estel walked up to his elf friend, and hugged his waist. Legolas winced, clenching his fist on the door. He was absolutely helpless to do anything.


	6. Chapter 6 Past Grievences

Kili convulsed with chills in his brother's arms and coughed harshly. His raspy barking was painful to the other occupant's ears. Fili offered him what meager amount of water they had. Alasse was startled and jumped back when Kili began hacking so loudly. As an elf, she didn't understand why he was so sick, or what made sickness become so terrible. "Alasse, come here!" Thranduil told her. Alasse obeyed and huddled on Thranduil's stiff lap.

"Ada, what is wrong with him?" Alasse asked curiously with concern.

"I'm not a healer." Thranduil shook his head.

"Why is he in so much misery?" Thranduil fought the urge not to roll his eyes.

"Mortals,_ iel." _Thranduil said dryly. "They are frail, egotistical creatures. They are easily stricken down." Alasse shuddered. Thranduil was speaking out of spite, but he did not realize how his harsh words frightened his little girl.

"Pneumonia." Fili declared. "If those b-s would give us a decent share of water, I could at least get his fever down." Thranduil fixed his gaze on the torch on the wall, trying to pretend the dwarves were not in the same room with him.

"Do you think we could ask them for some, Ada?" Alasse looked up at him. She did not understand this 'sickness', but it was a dreadful sight. It reminded her of Fluffy, when she and Legolas had found him wounded and sick in the forest. The wolf had whimpered in pain, like Kili was doing now. Her heart ached seeing such sadness and she wanted to make the poor dwarf feel better.

"_No!"_ Thranduil answered sharply. Alasse slightly drew back from him, startled at his angered voice and that he would so blatantly refuse to help someone in such obvious need. Thranduil sighed. "I'm sorry, Alasse. I didn't mean to frighten you. But our captors care nothing for us. All they care about are themselves. And they will not do any favors for us."

"But, you're a king, Ada. You could order them to!" Alasse insisted.

"I'm afraid it would not end well, _iel nin." _Thranduil replied. "We'll find a way out of this pretty mess. But until then, we must endure and keep our cunning."

"We can't help Kili?" Alasse moaned.

"We are not the ones who gave him his wretched illness." Thranduil said firmly. "We must look after ourselves."

"But, Ada, he's suffering! Look at him. It frightens me, Ada." Alasse pleaded.

"If it pains you to witness such torment, then do not watch." Thranduil said coldly. He was chained to the wall and forced to sit upright. He was hungry, sore, and worried. But, ever the proud elf he was, and still kept his head erect, so as to watch the dwarves tiptoe around his superiority.

"You are King Thranduil, of the Woodland Realm. Are you not?" Fili spoke up.

"What's it to you?" Thranduil snapped.

"We have heard of you, Your Majesty, from stories long ago." Fili stated. However, he did not mention _which _stories, or for what reason they had been shared. He already had a feeling the less he provoked his incredibly formidable elf, the better!

"_Indeed." _Thranduil pursed his lips. "Has your grand leader mentioned how I was swindled dealing with your filthy, selfish kind?" He asked venomously. Alasse stared up at her father, dumbfounded. He spoke so spitefully. She wasn't used to that, and she didn't understand why.

"Yes." Fili answered calmly, though not pleasantly. "Yes, we have been told of how King Thror dealt tradings with you." Fili knew who Thranduil was, and what he had done when Smaug came, but he chose not to bring up that wound. And, he felt it wise not to let the king know that he and Kili were Thorin Oakenshield's nephews! He had a sinking feeling it would not bide well.

"Ha!" Thranduil laughed darkly. "Tradings, you say! I was robbed! I had your supposedly grand craftsman create a necklace, precious and pure, for my wife. Thror agreed to it and we made a bargain. But apparently, luck was NOT in my favor. My wife was savagely murdered before the necklace was completed, so that she never got the chance to wear it. And when I finally came to claim it and bring it to _my _kingdom where it belonged as a remembrance to her, that thieving king, _your kin! __Your swine of a king__ withheld _it from me!" Thranduil lashed out. He didn't know why he'd opened up in such detailed to the two members of this race that he hated. Perhaps it was all the frustration and worry wallowing inside with Thranduil's fear for what was going to happen to Alasse. But now that he'd spieled, he was trying to catch his breath.

Alasse had shrank back against the wall. "Ada, please! Please stop!" She cried, huddling. She didn't like to hear him yell like that.

"Yes, I am well aware of what happened." Fili said dismally. "But my brother and I were not alive then. I am truly sorry for the loss of your wife, and the gems. They were truly a precious gift."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Thranduil said in disgust. "And I do not accept your apologies. So do not waste your breath with insincere pleasantries."

"Our good friend, Balin, the king's adviser truly felt terrible for what happened." Fili continued. "He even tried to persuade King Thror to change his mind, as the necklace was rightfully yours. But Balin said that Thror was so consumed by the dragon sickness, that he wouldn't listen to reason about _anything! _And that from then on he refused to part with a single gem or jewel from under the mountain."

"I am beginning to think that dragon sickness has become a new excuse for dwarves to fall back on, when they are too stubborn and self-centered to fulfill their promises." Thranduil said smoothly, in no way hiding the malice out of his voice.

"But, Ada, _Fili _and_ Kili _didn't do it!" Alasse spoke up.

"It does not matter, _iel._ All dwarves are alike. They're greedy, filthy, and filled with deceit."

"You are wrong." Fili said sternly.

"I beg your pardon?" Thranduil asked sarcastically.

"Thorin Oakenshield is _nothing _that you have described!" Fili spoke angrily on behalf of his uncle. "He has done his best to take care of his scattered and homeless people, after _Smaug _the terrible took our home in Erebor from us!" He added emphasis on the dragon's name, indicating to the Elven king that he knew perfectly well how Thranduil had arrived at the time only to turn his back on the dwarves in their moment of greatest need. "Thorin is courageous, wise, and the most selfless person I know, be he man or dwarf! He has bent over backwards, to insure that everything possible had been done to help his kin survive. He is a _true _leader."

"If that be true, how came it that he was not able to rid Thror of his dragon sickness?" Thranduil sneered. Fili's blue eyes burned indignantly. How dare this elf say such a thing!

"You know perfectly well that that was_ not _possible." Fili snarled. "The dragon sickness is a terrible disease! A dark plague is what it is, slowly seeping in undetected, clouding one's judgement, corrupting their conscience, until one is so consumed by it, they are unable to see reason. It is a killer!"

"Indeed. That is the first thing you have said with any truth in it." Thranduil hissed. "It _is _a killer. I warned Thror what his greed would summon, but he would not listen."

Fili glared at him. "His people, however, did _not _deserve to suffer for his foolishness!"

"Well, then he should have taken better care of his own kind." Thranduil cocked his head smugly. Fili bit his tongue down hard.

"Oh, Ada! Please, please stop!" Alasse begged the both of them. "You're scaring me. I don't like what you're talking about. It's making you mad at each other." Fili's face softened sympathetically. This was not the proper conversation to debate with an innocent child present. Thranduil's sturdy shoulders sagged. He had not noticed till now how far away from him she sat against the wall. In his anger, he'd nearly forgotten she was there.

"I apologize, Your Highness." Fili said meekly.

"I'm sorry, _iel nin."_ Thranduil said in a gentler tone. "I did not realize the effect my words could have on you."

"Ada, you shouldn't be mad at Fili and Kili. _They_ are not the ones who stole the necklace!" Alasse insisted.

"Doesn't make any difference." Thranduil shook his head.

"King Thror should've given Ada the necklace. That was very bad for him to keep it." Alasse said firmly to Fili.

"I agree with you, lass." Fili nodded._ "I do._ He made some serious mistakes driven by his love for gold."

"_Mistakes _is putting it lightly." Thranduil narrowed his eyes. Fili did not want to give into the elf's prejudice, but that statement even he could not argue with, so he shrugged.

"But if Fili and Kili lived in Erebor, maybe now they could get it for you when they escape here!" Alasse smiled eagerly. Thranduil pffted.

"You've always been my little dreamer, penneth." Thranduil chuckled. "And just why would they ever do such a thing? Since when have dwarves ever shown regard for anyone but themselves?" Fili glowered at him, and cradled Kili's weak body closer to himself. Kili's convulsions had stopped and he was asleep again now, so he had been out the entire time of this conversation.

"Fili cares." Alasse said casually. "He's trying to help his brother get better."

"They're kin, Alasse." Thranduil said flatly.

"Ada, Fili is good." Alasse said. She would not give up. "He gave me his food to eat, remember?" She reminded him. Thranduil sighed. He was tired, hangry, bruised, worried, and frustrated. Fili's cheeks glowed warmly at the little princess. "If we escape, they could get the necklace back for you. Because they know the way to Erebor!"

"_I also _know the way to Erebor." Thranduil replied.

"But you don't live there. You would get lost in the palace." Alasse said. It made perfect sense to her young mind. The dwarves could go back home, get the necklace, give it rightfully back to her daddy and everything would be alright.

"I would not trust dwarves on any bargain." Thranduil said stubbornly.

"You would do that, wouldn't you?" Alasse smiled at Fili.

"If I could, little one." Fili sighed heavily. "But at the moment, we are still prisoners, my brother is very ill, and we have no way of getting back to Erebor unless someone rescues us."

"There. You see, Ada? Fili said yes." Alasse beamed. Thranduil grunted.

"Perhaps, if the great Elven king were to _ask, as a favor, _without threat of war, we could be persuaded." Fili suggested.

"I do not need to ask anything." Thranduil pursed his lips.

"But, Ada. It was Nana's necklace! Don't you want it back?" Alasse asked. Thranduil froze, and his anger started to slide off his shoulders. Was it truly possible, to get back the token he had had so lovingly created for his late beloved?

"Of course I do." He said, more softly. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but he refused to let them. But they were not lost on Fili.

Fili knew Thorin may not like this arrangement. Fili loved and worshiped his uncle, but the dwarf king could be so stubborn at times, _just as _stubborn as this stunning Elven king. But Thorin was not here right now. Kili was dreadfully sick. And Fili was more extroverted than Thorin, when it came to showing his merciful side. Which was why Balin said that Fili would make a fine king someday. He was persuasive and reasonable, and kind in negotiating. Thorin may chew him out for this, but would that really matter? If it could mean peace between the dwarves and the elves of Mirkwood? What could it hurt? It was worth a shot, wasn't it?!

"My lord, I give you my word," Fili spoke up, "if by some miracle, we make it out alive from this mess, I swear on my life, I will find a way to restore to you what was yours, what was taken from you. You have my word!"

"Why should I believe you?" Thranduil curled his lip coldly.

"You have a witness, of your own kind. Your daughter." Fili pointed out. "She heard every word exchanged between us. If I do not deliver as promised, she will be the witness to shed light on my word against yours. But I am a son of Durin, and we do not shirk our honor or duty. Well...not _all _of us." Fili quickly corrected himself.

"I will hold you to your word, _dwarf." _Thranduil said condescendingly. "Should you fail me after we made a bargain, I shall _never _have mercy on your kin again, even if they come to me on bended knee!" Fili nodded. He almost laughed. The picture of Thorin coming before arrogant Thranduil on bended knee amused him, because he knew that would _never _happen!

Thranduil studied the little man hard. It was obvious that he was no ordinary dwarf! He knew his history, he had excellent manners for such a scrawny creature, and even Thranduil had to silently hand it to him, Fili had remarkable skills with negotiations! And why did these thugs take him and Kili prisoner? The wheels were grinding now in Thranduil's head. The jerks had wanted him and Alasse, obviously for ransom, and had well thought out and executed their capture. They would never just randomly grab two insignificant dwarves. No, there was more to this than Fili was letting on. Much more. There was something about the blonde dwarf. A little put out by Thranduil's harsh words, yes. But he had not been deterred by it. The blonde had the courage of a lion, but the kindness of a leader. He had an almost _kingly _aura about him, even if he certainly didn't _look _it right now!

"_Who _are you?" Thranduil asked suspiciously.

"We are dwarves of Erebor." Fili answered simply, not mentioning just _which _dwarves of Erebor they really were.

"You are not a commoner." Thranduil cocked his head. "There's something about you."

"We are hunters. Traveling with our scattered people."

"An ordinary hunter would _not _have access to the king's stash of jewels." Thranduil pointed out. He was a king too, so he ought to know.

"Our leader Thorin is more than he appears." Fili said evasively. "He cares deeply about his own."

Thranduil could see the blonde was not going to give him a straight answer. And besides, he had more important things to worry about, like protecting his daughter! And on top of everything else going on, he had no wine to soothe his mental fatigue. That made him grumpy.

Kili started shivering and moaning in his sleep. Fili tried to warm him and comfort him, but it was so hard without the proper medical supplies and so little water. "Hush, Kili. I'm here. I've got you. I'll get you out of here somehow." Fili whispered sadly, kissing his brother's sweaty head of unruly hair.

Alasse watched thoughtfully. Fili was trying to comfort his little brother, just like Thranduil and especially Legolas had done to her so many times when she was scared or hurt. But Fili looked so sad, like he didn't know what to do. He actually looked scared, and that made her shudder. Grownups weren't supposed to look scared! Thranduil was _never _scared, of anything! At least, that's the way his little princess saw him. A harsh coughing fit wracked poor Kili's shaking frame and he could get no relief. Fili hugged him closer, stroking his hair and trying to shush him. He couldn't really do anything else in this hellhole.

Alasse glanced up at Thranduil, wondering what he would do or say. He merely watched, with a stone face. Alasse frowned at her father then slowly crawled over to the dwarves, expecting Thranduil to call her back. But, he didn't. She crouched beside Kili and tears filled her eyes seeing him in such physical turmoil. And he had scruffy, _furry _hair like her wolf, Fluffy. Seeing Kili like this made her miss Fluffy, and how she hated hearing the wild dog cry when he was in pain.

"Shh. Don't cry, Kili." She said softly, placing her small hand on his muscled arm. "It'll be alright. You're not alone. Fili's here." Alasse didn't know what else to say. She was just repeating what had been instilled in her by her family when they were hurting.

"I can't lose him..." Fili bit his lip, trying to hide his tears.

Alasse began to quietly sing, her favorite Elvish lullaby. The one that Legolas and her nursemaid Tatsu sang to her so often. Kili still shivered, but his whimpers died down and he began to drift off to sleep as the sweet, low words flew over him.

* * *

**Dang! Thranduil is _stubborn, _isn't he? But he's also smart. Well, most of the time. Except when he acts rashly out of his arrogance! Yes, he knows Fili is hiding something important about his true identity.**


	7. Chapter 7 No Rest for the Worried

**Okay, so I'm going to change things up a bit. I'm going to make the timeline different, in that the dwarves have already had their skirmish with the goblin tunnels and Bilbo already has the Ring. It will come in handy later! **

* * *

After trying to help Fili comfort Kili, Alasse had grown tired and curled in her father's lap to sleep. Thranduil sighed and held her closely. Yes, he was chained to the wall but at least he was able to move around a little. How had they even gotten into this mess? And with two mysterious dwarves? And who the heck were these guys that had captured them? There was something too convenient about this. And it was dark in here save for the two torches, and their were no windows so no one could tell for sure what time of day or night it was, save for their bodies' normal waking, eating, and sleeping habits.

Fili continued to hold his brother in his lap, constantly checking his forehead for increase in fever as Kili coughed in his sleep. If only they could have more water! Kili would surely die in this place from his serious lung condition if something wasn't done soon.

Thranduil tried to ignore the little men in the 'prison' with him and forget they were there. But, his eyes kept drifting back to the two lads. As magnificent as Fili looked with that determination branded in his eyes, he and his brother truly appeared like two young, lost, frightened children who were clinging to each other in order to survive. The older one fiercely protective of his little brother and the younger one looking up to him for it, as if it was their only hope. As much as Thranduil was loathed to admit it, he could not help but respect the devotion Fili had for his sibling, in such hopeless circumstances.

Thranduil looked back down at his little girl. His veins burned with rage to think anyone would ever want to harm her! He'd kill them first! His sweet little princess. He'd swore on his life that he would protect her and Legolas with all that he was and he had tried to show it ever since his beloved wife, his beautiful Calathiel died. "I _will _get you out of this, my love." He whispered.

* * *

Legolas had banished all offers of sleep. Glorfindel had slowly and painfully told them all that had happened. The entire place of Rivendell was in an uproar over this abduction. The absolute worst part about all this, was that there was nothing anyone could do...except wait!

Little Estel had begged and begged Elrond to send out search parties, but the elf lord grievously told his son that that would only make worse trouble. Estel vehemently promised Legolas that he would help him hurt those guys if they hurt Alasse.

Legolas was perched on one of the many balconies, painfully gazing out over the peaceful valley that brought him little to no comfort tonight. Thranduil and Alasse were all he had left of his family. What if he never saw them again?

"Your father is as strong-willed as the most hard-headed dwarf." Elrond spoke softly, walking up behind him. "He will not let any harm come to your sister."

"Unless he has been disabled to do so." Legolas muttered. "If they were able to take down Glorfindel...I hate to think..."

"We all feel the same, Legolas." Elrond stood closely to the elfling. "But you must not give up hope. Not until we hear different."

"Poor Alasse. She must be so frightened!" Legolas shuddered tearfully, angered that his little sister was in great trouble and he wasn't there to protect her from it.

"AI." Elrond nodded. "But she is not alone, penneth."

"You don't know that for sure."

"You are right. I do not." Elrond sighed heavily, rubbing the prince's shoulders. Legolas leaned back and rested his head on the healer's chest, weeping softly. It felt good to be held and warmly embraced with loving hands.

"I can't lose them!" He cried.

"No, young one." Elrond agreed. "No." Elrond looked out over his home, praying that Thranduil and Alasse would be alright and find their way back. He cursed the scumbags who had done this. He'd known Legolas for centuries. The young elf had already dealt with so much loss, his grandfather Oropher, Thranduil's dragon-fire scars, and worst of all, the murder of his mother. Elrond only hoped to the Valar and back that he would not have to be put through more grief.

* * *

Thranduil and Fili were not sure exactly what time it was, but they guessed it must be going on morning. The door to their small prison chamber was opened. In walked seven hooded figures, cackling and bearing torches. Alasse instantly woke up and clung to Thranduil. "A-Ada?" She whimpered.

"Stay quiet, _iel nin. _Get behind me." Thranduil quietly urged her. Alasse crouched on the floor under her father's cape, in the shadows.

"Well now, how are our visitors doing, huh?" One of them chortled. Thranduil said nothing.

"Worse after seeing you!" Fili growled.

"Touchy, huh? Well, that's gratitude for you, eh, boys?" The evasive man sneered, before dropping a bucket of only a quarter of water onto the floor in front of the dwarves. Fili glared at them, but quickly gripped the lip of the bucket, dragging it closer to himself and Kili. He took out his handkerchief, wet it and dabbed Kili's head. Kili startled at the touch and wearily blinked his eyes open. He shivered and looked up worriedly at Fili. "Still sick, is he? Stupid dwarf."

"He _wouldn't _be sick in the first place, if you had a shred of decency in you!"

"You will keep your lips shut, _if _you know what's good for him, _prince." _One of the hoodlums leered closely to Fili's face, long, dark hair hanging from his hood.

_Prince? _Thranduil's ears perked up distractedly. _So that's why they've captured the two short folk! They are being held for ransom just as we are. _Thranduil sighed. This new revelation answered _a lot _of questions. But...not all. _"Who _are you?" He demanded.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." The first man grinned. All the fugitives parted ways as the tallest figure smoothly entered, wearing a black cape. He stood directly in front of Thranduil and removed his hood.

"It _can't _be." Thranduil whispered in astonishment.

"Ahh, so you _do _recognize me, almighty King Thranduil?" The _elf _taunted.

"Devlin (fierce)...you...you were banished, for robbing the royal armory, and taking up arms against a defenseless village of humans without my consent." Thranduil grunted.

"I wanted to start my own kingdom is all." Devlin said casually. "Some of those said humans agreed with me." He turned toward the other hooded people who removed their hoods. Three humans! "Griffin, Donovan, and Master Malcolm," Devlin said dramatically, "allow me to introduce you to King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm!"

"Oh, hail, mighty king!" The three men and other _elves _bowed scornfully.

"Ahh, yes, and this is Bryceson (quick-moving) Ciaran (dark-haired), Alvin (light-skinned)...ahhh yes, and Rajiv (striped). You remember them, do you not?"

"You needn't tell me their names. I _know_ who they are." Thranduil pursed his lips.

"And have you forgotten how you humiliated them and sent them away, from their _only _home?" Devlin continued. Thranduil did remember. It had happened 5 centuries ago before Legolas was even born. Devlin had been a rebel elf and had indeed taken up arms, his _king's _arms against a poor village of humans unprovoked. "To demonstrate the power of the Wood elves" he'd said. Devlin had never been able to take in stride the outside criticism from others of the Wood elves being wild and uncivilized. But he'd taken matters into his own hands.

"No less than they deserved." Thranduil said firmly.

"So you admit it!" Devlin smirked. "You banished them for no more reason than your own convenience."

"I admit nothing to the lies of that statement." Thranduil glared. Fili listened intently, all at the same time encouraging Kili to drink some water. "Two of them went along with your hair-brained, deadly scheme. Yes, I'm speaking of _you, _Rajiv and Alvin! You attacked men, unprovoked and brought their people to me as prisoners when I did not order you to do so! Your excuses were purely for your own self-interest and not for the common good. So, yes, I banished you! And _you, _Bryceson and Ciaran," Thranduil narrowed his eyes, "cowards! You turned tails and fled while guarding the child I assigned you to protect(he didn't mention that that child had been_ Legolas! _He didn't want to give them any more leverage than they already had)!"

"We merely fled to summon help, _Your Majesty." _Bryceson retorted.

"_Oh, yes."_ Thranduil smirked sourly, laying it on thick. "To get help for _yourselves. _You did not bring the child with you nor did you defend him when the attack of the spiders came! He was nearly killed! If Captain Suiadan had not already been nearby and arrived when he did, the elfling would've surely perished on his own. And where were you when he was brought back to his family? _Hiding! _Hiding in the wine cellars like the spineless pair you are! You shirked your sworn duty and endangered an innocent life, a crime unforgivable in my realm...as is _this!"_

"Fancy speech." Devlin nodded. "Eloquent and melodramatic, yes. I can have expected no less. You see? You see, my good men, and little dwarves? This king, _this _king refuses to admit his wrong-doing! We are exiles, homeless, starving, without a proper place of refuge to return to that we can call home."

"He...he...wasn't wrong." Kili panted.

"_What? What was that?" _Rajiv snarled, lurking over the sick dwarf. Thranduil gaped, speechless. Was that mangy little hunk actually _defending him? _Speaking up on his behalf? Rajiv was not the _only _one taken aback by Kili's speaking.

"You...betrayed h-him. Y-you broke his tr-trust." Kili continued, coughing. "A child is pr-priceless, and sh-should be protec-tected at all c-c-costs." Kili trembled as the chills shook his body.

"What would you know about it, scruffy?" The man named Donovan mocked. "You are not of age yet, and not the first heir to the throne of Durin. Look at you, you little scum. Why, he can't even grow a proper beard!" The men and elves howled with laughter.

_Heirs of Durin! _Thranduil nearly choked. _Thorin Oakenshield! These two fleabags are his sons? _Never in his millennia could Thranduil had ever imagined to find himself in a more ironic situation! He'd never heard of Thorin Oakenshield bearing sons. Of course, he hadn't followed up much at all on the dwarf king for that matter. But this was astonishing to say the least! _That is why he was so blatantly verbal with me about the stubborn dwarf king. Thrain's son is his father, and the prince was defending his name. Well, that's not MY problem. But, wait! If that blonde dwarf knows who I am, and how the attack of Smaug went down, then why in Arda's name has he not confronted me about it? Why did he promise to give me back the necklace? _

"And, as far as being starving, homeless exiles goes," Fili added icily, "you appear to be in more than good health to me."

"You are a disgrace, the whole lot of you!" Thranduil bellowed at their captors. "A disgrace to your races, and what they stand for."

"We are, huh?" Griffin chuckled. "Devlin here tells us that you have a personal fondness for dead dwarves." Thranduil was cut off guard. The other elves smiled evilly at him.

"Vicious rumor, not true." He tried to shrug it off. He could feel Alasse trembling underneath his cape, behind his back. His pointy ears suddenly burned with shame at what he prayed she wouldn't hear! But as was the case, luck was not on his side right now.

"Wasn't it you, who marched to Erebor when Smaug attacked and took over the mountain?" Ciaran sneered. "And you did nothing?"

"Didn't Thorin Oakenshield call out to your for help? And what did you do, hmm? What did you do about it?" Devlin bent closely in his face. Thranduil bit his tongue hard, his face heating up. But he said nothing.

"Answer, you coward!" Rajiv slapped him across the cheek. Thranduil kept his eyes to the floor. Fili and Kili were quietly watching the scene unfold and Thranduil could feel their hurt stares on him.

"What I did was to protect my men." Thranduil said quickly.

"So nothing. You did nothing, didn't you?" Rajiv gleamed. "You did nothing to help the dwarves, but you turned your back on a people under attack, defenseless, dying! Women, and children even! And you did nothing, isn't that right?" Thranduil winced. Even then at the time that he'd arrogantly let the dwarves perish without a second thought, he should've known that eventually, _someday, _it would come back to bite him! He had made a serious mistake. He hadn't seen it as worth it to risk his men for the blood of greedy dwarves. But now, he realized that what he had done was no better than the crime he'd banished Devlin for! What hurt more than anything, was that Alasse, his little daughter, more than likely was hearing _every _word thrown at him in accusation! Thranduil's stomach churned.

"What did you do, to help the kin of this measly prince who just spoke up on _your _behalf?" Donovan crossed his arms. "What did you do to help their forefathers, women and _children _when the great dragon came?"

"_What _did you do?" Devlin leaned in closer. Thranduil stared at the floor, _shamefully. _

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Eh? What was that?" Malcolm taunted him.

"_Nothing! _I did nothing!" Thranduil blurted out. The rogue elves and men jeered. Thranduil couldn't meet Fili and Kili in the eyes. But if he had, he would've seen that their expressions contained no surprise at all. They'd known what he had done, and despite that, Fili had promised to try to restore to him his wife's necklace! Why? Why would he do that? Could he be that the young dwarf possessed in his body and soul more honor than his great-grandfather, or even Thranduil _himself? _

"Exactly! Nothing!" Rajiv clapped his hands.

"And _you _passed judgement on _me _for going in without permission." Devlin said smugly. "You beautiful hypocrite! Did you really think you could walk all over other people without retaliation?" Thranduil remained silent. "You did, didn't you?" Devlin threw back his head and howled.

"You are no king!" Fili interjected. "My great-grandfather did not keep his end of the bargain in a dispute over broken word. King Thranduil probably saw no reason to defend us, after what our kind paid him. But, not _all _of our kind are as greed-sickened as _some _may think." Fili said slowly and deliberately, angrily meeting Thranduil's eyes. How could the dwarf still stick up for him after what he'd confessed to? But, he could see in those blue eyes the betrayal Fili obviously _did _feel toward him for what he'd done to Thorin's people. He'd never believed it would happen, but the silent accusation in the prince's eyes cut him deeply.

"Ever the weak, forgiving one, aren't you? Dwarf scum." Rajiv kicked Kili in the side. The sick man jolted and Fili clutched him closer.

"It's time to pay up. You owe us, for passing judgement for crimes you yourself nearly committed." Devlin said smoothly to Thranduil. "What kind of king does that, huh?"

"Yeah! He is a rotten king." Malcolm agreed.

"No, no, no!" A little voice protested. Thranduil's heart sank. He wished Alasse would shut up! He would take whatever punishment they inflicted on him, if only it would protect her from harm. "You can't say that!" Alasse hollered as she peeked out from around his cape. "Ada is a good king! He made a bad, bad mistake. So did King Thrain. They made really terrible mistakes."

"Mistakes that cost." Malcolm said calmly.

"What are you going to do?" Alasse asked worriedly. "Please don't hurt my Ada. Don't hurt him!"

"Relax, little one. We're not going to hurt him." Rajiv chuckled.

"You won't?" Alasse asked hopefully. Thranduil winced hard at her innocence.

"We're just gonna play with him is all." Devlin laughed derisively. With that, he punched Thranduil in the face.

"Ada!" Alasse screamed in horror.

"It's...it's alright...Alasse..." Thranduil slurred, his lip bleeding badly.

"Stop this!" Fili yelled.

"How d-dare you!" Kili growled in disgust, starting to wheeze. He had no reason to respect or like the Elven king when he looked down the dwarves with contempt and disgust. But Kili was appalled that these b-s would torture the guy, in front of his own child. That was unacceptable!

"Where the others, King Thranduil? The rest of your miserable kind? Your family, huh?" Donovan asked darkly. All of these men and elves had capable fists clenched, just waiting for the opportunity to slug him again.

"I have no other..." Thranduil tried to say.

"You have a daughter. So you must have other family, and friends, and guards. If they care so much about you, where are they now?" Bryceson added.

"I will tell you nothing." Thranduil glowered at them. He'd suffered much worse than a mere punch to the face before!

"Have it your way then, coward." Devlin smiled triumphantly. That was just what he wanted to hear. He kicked Thranduil in the ribs. Thranduil stiffened but refused to cry out. But his little princess saw the pain on his face.

"Had enough yet, you spineless coward?" Donovan smirked. "We're just getting started." Thranduil gritted his teeth hard, preparing to endure the beating he knew was to come. Sure enough, two more kicks and punches left him dazed.

"Stop it! Oh, please stop!" Alasse cried out, running up to pull the men off her daddy. They merely brushed her aside.

"What? You worried about your daddy?" Malcolm shook his head. "Look at him. Look at how weak and pathetic he is."

"No, no, no!" Alasse covered her ears.

"Out of our way, brat, before we shut you up." Rajiv tossed her back across the room.

"_Alasse! T-take this!" _Kili weakly whispered to her, struggling to push the bucket of water her way. She snatched the heavy bucket, and dragging it behind her, she threw it across the floor, spilling water and splashing the men. They halted and gaped at her.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Rajiv laughed.

"You are very bad men!" Alasse glared. "And you're gonna get in big trouble!"

"Alasse...stop...please!" Thranduil begged her hoarsely.

"My big brother will find you, and then he'll arrest you. He's a prince, and you'll all be thrown in the dungeons because that's what you deserve!" Alasse yelled up at the tall, intimidating figures. Thranduil gasped. No! That was the last thing he'd wanted her to say!

"Brother, huh?" Devlin curled an evil smile.

"Don't listen to her!" Thranduil exclaimed. "She gets so lonely, she makes up imaginary playmates."

"Oh, we all know better than that, don't we, boys?" Donovan snarled. Thranduil went pale. This was a nightmare and he couldn't wake up from it!

"_Run, Alasse! Run!" _Fili urged her quietly. Alasse could see the big men beginning to surround her. She fled for the open door, but Bryceson blocked her.

"Let me out!" She barked frightfully.

"Just where do you think you're going, you little prissy brat?" He asked her.

"You'd miss out on all the fun." Malcolm added dramatically. Alasse tried to scramble under the elf's legs, but he grabbed her by the collar.

"NO! Don't hurt her! Do _anything _you want to me, but please don't hurt my daughter!" Thranduil begged. He knew he sounded pitiful, but this was little girl at stake!

"Put her down, you sons of an Orc!" Kili hoarsely demanded and then a harsh coughing fit wracked him. Alasse kicked Bryceson on the chin, and he dropped her. She tried again to rush out the door, but Malcolm yanked her by the foot and dragged Alasse across the floor. Fili attempted to throw himself into the man and back him away from the elf girl, but his chains prevented him. Kili, however, was more fortunate and stretching out, the man stumbled on his face tripping over Kili's legs. Kili smiled in triumph then weakly snatched a nearby tumbler and started to wham the guy across the head. But the man grabbed his arm first and knocked Kili out.

Fili cursed colorfully in dwarfish. Alasse ran to every corner of the room, trying to get away from the evil men as they tried to catch her. There was only one place of refuge in here she knew of that would always protect her: her father! She ran to Thranduil and clung to him for dear life. "Ada..." She whimpered. He clutched her tightly to his chest. The men came near and Thranduil attempted to kick out at them but his legs were held down from those blasted chains. He'd only succeeded in sliding himself onto his back with the meager space he had to move at all, and his injured ribs screamed at him for the rough treatment.

"Take her away." Devlin said casually. Alasse clung to Thranduil with all that she was.

"DON'T TOUCH HER..." Thranduil warned them with a menacing look so deadly that in any other case, they would've frozen in defeat. But for once, the Elven king was on his back, chained, and injured. There was only one of him and several of them. Gathering around the royals like a hoard of vultures, they managed to pry Alasse's small hands away from him. "NO! Put her down!" Thranduil demanded with as much force as he could muster. His body burned with rage, but his eyes betrayed his emotions of terror.

"Say bye-bye to your daddy, princess." Griffin said.

"You won't be seeing him again." Alvin added.

"No! Ada! Ada!" Alasse screeched reaching out for him.

"_LET HER GO!" _Fili hollered, outraged.

"Oh, don't worry, _my king." _Devlin bowed in mockery to Thranduil. "We'll take real good care of her." And with that, they left the room, bolting the door shut from the outside, and Alasse was with them! Thranduil felt as if his breath had been sucked out of him. He'd failed. He'd failed his little girl!

* * *

The weary dwarf-king had followed the trail this far! There had been drag marks and dwarfish footsteps. Thorin had to keep going! If Fili and Kili died because he couldn't get to them in time…

"Have a drink, lad." Balin touched his shoulder. Thorin gulped down the cool liquid from his water flask.

"If it wasn't trolls, then it had be to be elves!" Thorin huffed. "It is the only possible explanation."

"Let's not rush to conclusions, laddie." Balin said.

"Elves do not leave tracks like those." Gandalf pointed out. "If it was elves, which I seriously doubt, then they were not alone. They are obviously in the company of men. But I can assure you none of the elves around _here _are capable of such devilry." Thorin glowered at the wizard. "Ahh, what is that?" Gandalf gazed off in the distance to a mound of giant rocks in the ground. He led the way and the dwarves followed him.

"It's only a pile of rocks." Dori muttered.

"You've led us to another dead end, which isn't surprising." Dwalin grumbled at Gandalf.

"A wizard never leads his company to a dead end I'll have you know, Master Dwalin." Gandalf huffed. "I have passed this way before. If we are to reach Erebor, we _must _go down this hole."

"Is it safe?" Nori asked timidly, not appreciating the deep, dark looking pit below them.

"Ai, Nori. It is quite safe." Gandalf nodded. "Ahh, and look! The tracks lead down it."

"He's right." Gloin nodded. The trail they'd been following _did _lead down into the hole.

"What are we waiting for?" Thorin spoke dryly. "Move on!" First Gandalf dropped and slid into the Hidden Pass, then one by one or rather two by two or three tumbled inside after him. Gandalf did a quick head count.

"Now what?" Ori shrugged.

"The trail leads this way!" Oin announced.

"Should we follow it?" Nori asked.

"Follow it." Thorin commanded. Dwalin led the way through the cramped space, until it led out to a rocky ledge back outside. The dwarves were dumbfounded. Below them, as far as the eye could see was a gorgeous city, with intricate buildings and beautiful waterfalls. Bilbo's heart fluttered in awe. It looked like a fairyland to him.

"The valley or Imladris!" Gandalf announced, as if presenting a rare and beautiful treasure. "In the common tongue it is known by another name.'

"_Rivendell,"_ Bilbo murmured.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along." Thorin scowled. "To seek the refuge of our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf frowned. "The only ill will in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think _the elves, _will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin continued cynically. "They will try to stop us!"

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf retorted. "If any dwarves were spotted or heard of passing this way, the elves will be able to tell us so. Would you rather go in blindly, or know every possible lead we may obtain to find Fili and Kili?" Gandalf asked bluntly. Thorin hung his head silently. He didn't like this at all. Elves! Elves left his people to die and didn't lift a finger. Why should he trust them?

As if reading the dwarf-king's thoughts, Gandalf spoke up again. "Lord Elrond is _not_ King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, Thorin Oakenshield." He said reassuringly. "Elrond is a master of knowledge, a great student of Middle Earth history, and a master of hospitality, _and _an excellent healer. He may question our quest, but he will not turn us away once I explain things to him." Thorin arched his eyebrows skeptically. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact...and respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to _me." _Gandalf said in a tone of finality as they began their descent.

* * *

In the two miserable days passed, the border guards rode with haste to the Homely House this morning. "Lord Elrond!" One of them blurted as he dismounted in the courtyard when the entire household save Glorfindel rushed out to meet him. "We just found this near the main road. It was sent there by arrow." He handed two envelopes to his master.

Elrond grimaced. "Prince Legolas," he read gravely, "and...and..."

"What is it, my lord?" Erestor frowned curiously.

"_Thorin Oakenshield?" _Elrond's brows creased deeply in utter confusion.

"_What?" _Everyone sputtered. They had to have heard wrong! "Thorin Oakenshield, the son of Thrain, the dwarf king of Erebor?" Elladan gaped.

"That is what is says." Elrond shook his head, absolutely baffled.

"What has he got to do with all of this?" Legolas grumbled.

"I do not know." Elrond sighed. "We shall keep this safe for the time being, although I cannot imagine why they would send it to _us." _

"They are expecting him." Elrohir suggested. "It is the only possible explanation."

"But _why?" _Elladan sputtered.

Legolas disregarded their dispute and tore open the envelope with shaking hands. The moment he read the icy words of the ransom note, his heart sank.

* * *

**PLEASE leave reviews!**

**Next chapter, dwarves in Rivendell!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Most Unlikely Ally

The fateful note read,

"_Prince Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm,_

_You are receiving this note in place of your father and baby sister. Do not fret so, princeling. They are still alive, but for how much longer rests entirely on your shoulders. Turn about is fair play. Your father did wrong by us before, so now it is time for him to pay up. _

_We have something you want. And you have something we want! In exchange for your father, I want the white Gems of Lasgalen, hidden inside the Lonely Mountain! Yes, that's right. The very ones! Bring them to me, and you shall have your father back, as much as I would rather see him rot away here in the darkness underground, assassination of a king wouldn't look very good on my record while trying to establish my own settlement. The gems will be more than enough to recompense for all the humiliation your grand father has caused me! Bring them or I will personally kill him._

_And what of the princess? Well, I'm afraid the white gems won't be enough to get her back. But have no fear, I have connections and know of someone who would pay a handsome price to own a pretty little lady like her in his mansion! She will want for nothing, if she falls into the hands of the right buyer. Or else I'm afraid she may suffer immensely! And I would hate to see that happen, wouldn't you?_

_I would being getting started right on if I were you! I truly wish you luck. I am eagerly awaiting your arrival. Trust me, you want to do this!_

_Lord Devlin, accompanied by Master Malcolm_

_P.S._

_Oh, did I forget to mention? Two important things-_

_Your little family is somewhere deep inside the Misty Mountains, and_

_You have one week!"_

Elrond as well as the others had seen Legolas read the note. He looked so sick. Legolas, normally so brave and collected under even the most trying of circumstances, trembled like a frightened elfling. "This _cannot_ be happening." He gulped and began breathing heavily.

"Legolas," Elrond came to him, gripping his arm.

"We'll never make it! He says I only have a week. That is not nearly enough time!" Legolas panicked. "He's going to kill Ada if I don't meet his demands! And Alasse..." Legolas was on the stage of hyperventilating and nearly collapsed except that Elrond and Elrohir caught him first and held him up.

"Easy there, mellon." Elrohir told him, helping him to a bench to sit. "Breathe, Legolas. Just breathe." Elrond took the note from the shaking elf's wringing hands and read it. His face clouded over in disgust and he swore darkly.

"He's going to need our help." He said angrily. "This is of the most vulgar nature I have encountered in a very long time." He showed the letter to Erestor and the others. "Take Legolas to the house." Elrohir and Elladan helped their friend to his feet and made back for the Homely House.

* * *

Although Bilbo was very worried about his friends Fili and Kili, he was hopelessly drawn in by Rivendell's tranquil beauty. The very air was peace, and the endless songs of nature, of birds singing and waterfalls spilling was pure music. Surrounded by so much wonder, it nearly made him forget the dark reason they were even here, to inquire of Fili and Kili. Thorin, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to fulfill their urgent errand and be on their way. The sooner they were out of this Elven realm, the better!

Gandalf looked around curiously for a friendly face. "Mithrandir!" Lindir exclaimed, hurrying down to him from the steps.

"Ahh, Lindir." Gandalf smiled. "It is good to see, lad."

"Mithrandir, what a great relief it is to see you!" Lindir gulped, not even noticing the dwarves.

"Relief?" Gandalf began to frown.

"The entire household is up in arms over a serious matter." Lindir replied.

"Indeed?" Gandalf creased his bushy brows, then glanced back at the suspicious looking dwarves. "Where is Lord Elrond? I must speak with him. I'm afraid it's rather urgent."

"You are not the only one to bear ill tidings, my friend." Lindir breathed in relief and led them up.

"I believe we shall remain out here in the courtyard, Gandalf." Thorin said.

"You will do no such thing." Gandalf glared at him.

"Matters of the elves be none of my concern." Thorin grumbled.

"But Fili and Kili are. And we must use every ounce of information we can find. Not to mention Lord Elrond is the only person within walking distance who is able to read the map of the Lonely Mountain!" Thorin rolled his eyes stubbornly.

"Come on." He relented to the others.

* * *

Gandalf marched quickly after Lindir who led him to the library. Many of the servants and guards stared at the dwarves but the little men ignored them. But poor Bilbo had to canter to keep up with everyone. "My lord Elrond! Look who is here!" Lindir announced when they reached the library. Elrond, his sons, and Erestor all turned.

"Gandalf!" Elrond hurried over to his friend. "We were not expecting you, but I am so glad you've come."

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf nodded, "Lindir told me there was some trouble about. Unfortunately, that is why we are here, as we've run into a spot of trouble ourselves."

"_We?"_ Elrond cocked his head then saw the dwarves. They all glared at him except Balin who merely appeared wary. "Welcome, Thorin, Son of Thrain." Elrond greeted politely though he felt impatient about their serious mission being delayed.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied dryly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin hissed. Elrond merely shrugged.

"What is this all about?" Gandalf asked. Then he noticed the young elf prince looking quite disturbed. "Legolas? Legolas Greenleaf, what brings you here?"

"Gandalf," Legolas looked at his old friend sadly, "we have been here on a holiday for a rest. My father has been captured by a group of hooligans who are holding him for ransom!"

Thorin's ears perked up at this. So, the grand Elven king had gotten himself into a scrape, huh? Well, served him right and good riddance! Well, the traitorous elf would have to weasel his way out of this one _alone! _However, Gandalf did not share in Thorin's gloating in the least.

"Ransom?" Gandalf frowned hard. "Who are these cowards?"

"I do not know." Legolas shook his head. "But he obviously knows my father, because he has asked the Gems of Lasgalen for his life! And he knows where they are hidden too."

"Inside Erebor, in the Lonely Mountain." Balin spoke up.

"Ai." Legolas bit his lip. "Gandalf, he says I only have a week to reach there and back or he will kill my father!" Legolas was so frantic and worried that he hardly noticed the dwarves.

Gandalf sighed in frustration. "Lord Elrond, this is grave news indeed. I am afraid we are here to inquire if you have spotted or heard of two young dwarves near here recently? A blonde and a dark one."

"_Other _dwarves?" Erestor echoed him. "We have heard or seen no dwarves besides the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Ah, Thorin, this is addressed to you." Elrond stepped up and handed him the envelope. "We believe it is from the same people who took King Thranduil though I have not opened it. It was sent this morning by a stray arrow shot into our valley. It arrived with the note for the Elven king. I cannot imagine why someone would send it to _us, _unless they were expecting you to be here."

Thorin looked up at the elf lord confused, grabbed the note and tore it open. Dwalin and Balin stood next to him, reading it. The others stood behind their leader trying to make out the words. Thorin's face morphed from worried to angry to fearful mixed with rage. "What is it, Thorin?" Gandalf asked.

"Fili and Kili, they have _also _been kidnapped and are being held against their will for a price." Thorin said dismally.

"In exchange for their return, these badduns are demanding the Arkenstone." Balin shook his head.

"The Arkenstone?" Gandalf, Elrond, Erestor, and Legolas all sputtered. "Thievin' wretch!" Gandalf growled. "Who does he think he is, as if he were personally entitled to the kings' most precious jewels?!"

"It says that we only have a week to reach the mountain and return!" Oin exclaimed.

"We'll not be handing over the Arkenstone to no good thieves." Dwalin snarled.

"Not even for our own kin? Brother, it is Fili and Kili whose lives are at stake!" Balin reminded him sharply.

"Also says they are somewhere deep in the Misty Mountains." Gloin pointed out.

"Which means _inside _the mountains." Dori added.

Thorin was at a loss for words. He loved Fili and Kili dearly. He would die for them in a heartbeat! But such a price, the Arkenstone? Even if Thorin agreed to this to get his nephews back, they could not possibly make the deadline on time! "This is impossible." Thorin muttered sadly. "There is no way we can make it." At those hopeless words, Legolas began to shed tears again. He felt so absolutely helpless. He was going to lose his family for sure!

"Now, now, Legolas, do not give up." Gandalf told him.

"Oh, Gandalf!" Legolas cried. "You do not understand! They also have Alasse!"

"Your baby sister?" Gandalf gasped. _That explains why the little elfling did not rush up to see me! _The dwarves and Bilbo all gaped up at those words, wide-eyed.

"_Wait!"_ Thorin huffed, straightening up. "You telling me that these scum-eaters have abducted a _child_ as well?"

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield. She's my little sister. She's so small, she can't defend herself. If they hurt her...They already said I will not see her again. Gandalf, they are taking her away, to be sold as a slave!" Legolas choked. There were tears in his eyes. Gandalf looked to Elrond in dismay who nodded grimly.

"Well, what are we standing around here for then?" Bilbo spoke up. "There is no time to lose! We must away now!"

"But we do not know exactly where they are being held, Master Baggins." Balin said. Legolas cleared his throat, trying to brave it out. But he didn't know what to do.

"Courage, my dear boy. We'll get her, and your father, and Fili and Kili back." Gandalf spoke soothingly. "Somehow."

"At your service, elfling prince." Balin bowed, stepping forward, astonishing his friends...except one.

Legolas blinked in disbelief. "You...you would do that for _us? You _would help?" Legolas gaped.

"They have two of our own, Wood Elf. We do _not_ turn back on family." Thorin said sternly, his predatory gaze boring into the prince, very much like Thranduil's when he was seriously displeased. "I may not care much for elves, they're a haughty lot."

"Here now! I object. What about us?" Elrohir interjected. Thorin ignored him and continued.

"And I have the most unfavorable opinion of that father of yours, after what he did to my people." Thorin said emphatically. Legolas winced, biting his cheek._"But._..we dwarves have our honor to uphold. We shall help you get them back, along with my nephews."

"You _will?"_ Legolas sputtered skeptically. _"__Why _would you do that?"

"As much as I despise King Thranduil, I will _not _be accused of doing the same thing he did." Thorin said firmly. "I may hate him, but I will not turn my back on someone in need as he did.

And, greedy and selfish you may all _label_ us, but...we do not approve _any _b-s that would dare to raise their hands against a child!" Legolas stood there, speechless, and hardly able to breathe. Gandalf merely smiled at him.

For the longest time, Legolas had been raised to despise dwarves. And he certainly didn't appreciate hearing those less than favorable words regarding his dad. But, now here was Legolas, in a similar position as Thorin and the people of Dale had been all those years ago, backed up against the wall and nearly helpless without assistance. The dwarves knew the mountains well-the _caves _really-, and had more experience exploring them, while the elves spent their excursions in forests. If Legolas did not accept their help, he might never find his father or his sister! He _needed _them! And although they had previously viewed each other as adversaries, here was Thorin Oakenshield, freely offering his service, something Legolas had never seen coming! And with the position his family was in, the elf prince started to feel that maybe he could sympathize with Thorin's bitterness over the desolation of his kin by Smaug.

Thranduil had been trying to protect his men, a personal victim of dragon fire himself. But, he'd also had an arrogant motive too when he'd turned his back on the dwarves, leaving them to a fiery fate. He'd warned Thrain what his greed would do, but the insane dwarf king would not listen to reason. So, when Thranduil had arrived and seen the people fleeing for their lives from the dragon's wrath, and begging _him _to save them, Thranduil had decided to let them stew in their own juice. After all, they deserved it. The king wouldn't heed his words, why should he risk his neck for them? And so, he didn't. The rest was history.

However, Legolas now found himself in the same shoes Thorin had been and he could not do this alone! As sour as it was to swallow, Thorin was doing now the exact opposite of what Thranduil had done. And without a blade being held to his throat! The elf prince was deeply moved. Legolas swallowed to find his voice. "Th-thank you."

"Don't thank us yet, Blondie." Dwalin growled.

"Perhaps...perhaps we've misjudged you...for a very long time." Legolas sighed. Balin spoke up first.

"We all make mistakes, Laddie." He smiled warmly. "But that is not what matters now."

"Balin is right." Gandalf added. "Lord Elrond, do you have any inkling as to pinpoint exactly where our captive friends may be located?"

* * *

**So maybe Legolas was a little too easily swayed to put aside his prejudice, not like in the movie. But this isn't the movie, and I really wanted him to be a bit ****more open-minded than Thranduil, especially where his little sister is concerned. And right now, maybe Thorin is being selfish with his motives for doing ****this, just to show up Thranduil, but every word he said was true: he won't turn his back on a child or someone in need no matter how much he despises them-as demonstrated on the film when they were riding the barrels and he saved Legolas when he didn't have to-!**

**How is this going to go down? Will they save them? Or will they be too late? **


	9. Chapter 9 Not All

_No, _Thranduil's mind raced. How the h- had this even happened? Why him? Why his family? Hadn't they suffered enough?

"Kili!" Fili urged his unconscious brother, lightly shaking his shoulders as he held him in his lap. "Come on, Kili. Wake up for me. Come on. Wake up, little brother." Kili made no response. His body was overly warm and his form felt so limp.

Thranduil glowered at them. "You will rule the day you get out of this, dwarf scum!" He snarled maliciously. Fili glanced up at him in surprise. "This who d- mess is on you! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here, and my daughter wouldn't be in danger! I swear, when I get out of this, you will pay dearly!"

Fili was not as hot-headed as Thorin or Dwalin. He was normally very calm and bore things quietly and meekly, like Balin. But this was going too far! "_We _are not the ones who formulated this affair and tried to take you captive. We had nothing to do with it! I do not even know how those dirt-bags found us or how they even knew where we would be." He said slowly, fighting to control his temper.

"I suppose now I can kiss goodbye any chance of the necklace being returned to me, now that everything is out in the open." Thranduil sneered cockily, holding his nose in the air. That did it for Fili! He didn't have time for this! His brother may be dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do.

"_One _dwarf hurts you, one dwarf swindles you and you label _all _of my race as untrustworthy and selfish." Fili said with gritted teeth. "What do you know about us? Nothing! You think all we care about is our jewels and treasure. That is not true! Maybe it is true of some of us, but not _all! _You would blame my brother and me for what our great-grandfather did to you. We weren't even alive when that happened!

'When Smaug invaded, Thror was so crazed with the dragon sickness that all he could think of was to save his treasure! While it was _Thorin, _his father, and the rest who tried to save our people and make them flee to safety. Thorin had to pull Thror away from the gold to save him! And Thorin did not leave the doors until he was sure everyone was out! He stayed behind to make sure we lost nobody! Now tell me, King Thranduil, was jewels all he was caring about in the face of danger, like his grandfather?'" Fili asked sadly with anger, but not harshly.

Thranduil said nothing. He looked away, scowling. Fili had put up a strong argument. But the proud king was not about to give in just yet! "And because of what _you _did...or did _not _do at that time, Thorin has labeled all _elves, your kind _as snobby and traitorous." Fili continued. "Frankly, I wouldn't know for sure, as we seem to try avoid any company with elves at all costs. But, I can see from meeting your daughter that not _all _elves are that bad." Fili said in a softer tone.

"Do not flatter me." Thranduil hissed, biting his lip.

"How can I possibly do that? I was referring to Princess Alasse. Not _you!" _Fili slightly grinned. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and finally faced the dwarf. Fili had not in any way defended Thror's foolish actions in the past. Explained the cause, yes, but even Fili had admitted that what Thror had done was not right. He'd admitted that his people were _not _perfect, to someone who _hated _them!

As loathed as he was to admit it, _Fili **w****ill** make a wise king someday, _Thranduil thought.

"I gave you my word to return to you what was yours, did I not?" Fili asked, breaking into his knotted thoughts.

"Our witness is gone." Thranduil pursed his lips.

"I made you a promise, King Thranduil, and I have every intention of keeping it...even though you and yours will always look on us with contempt." Fili said firmly. Thranduil's face softened and he was fighting not to weep. At the moment, he didn't really care about those white gems. He'd only brought them up just now to stir up a fight with Fili and cut him down, to make himself feel more justified. The gems could wait. All Thranduil cared about right now, all he truly wanted was his daughter back!

"If you could do anything to help me now, it would be to save my daughter." He mumbled.

"I would, Your Majesty! But we cannot escape these chains. Trust me, we have tried."

"I will do whatever it takes to save my little girl." Thranduil said.

"And we will stand with you." Fili smiled warmly.

"_Why? Why _are you helping me, Master Fili?" Thranduil asked. That was the first time he'd addressed him properly.

"Ah. So you acknowledge I _am _someone other than 'dwarf scum'." Fili smiled broadly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Thranduil grumbled.

"Why am I helping _you? _I tell you, Thorin would be throwing a hissy fit right now if he knew! But...maybe it's because I care." Fili said.

"How is your bro-" Thranduil began to ask, but his heart jumped when they were startled by distant, shrill cries echoing through the walls. They were screams of pain, desperate cries for help. The color drained from Thranduil's face.

"_Alasse!" _He cried, and lunged forward, trying it ignore the excruciating pain the shackles caused around his wrists and ankles. "No! Alasse!" He wailed helplessly.

"W-what is it?" Kili sputtered groggily as he came to.

"Kili! You're awake!" Fili hugged him.

"Son of Durin, remember?" Kili chuckled, until he also heard a little girl screaming. "What in Durin's name?" He growled.

"They're hurting the princess!" Fili told him. Kili's eyes widened and he instantly jumped forward, but dizzily, painfully fell flat on his face, held back by chains and still groggy from being unconscious. "Kili!"

"_Ugh..."_

"What in Arda's name are they doing to her? Do either one of you fleabags happen to have a knife?" Thranduil asked desperately. Maybe if they had a spare blade, they could use it to pick the locks on their shackles.

"Nay, Your Majesty." Fili groaned. "I usually carry a heavy stash, but they were stolen from us when we were captured." They all grimaced as they heard the wails of a helpless child. "Mahal protect her." Fili shook his head angrily.

"I'll cut them to ribbons when I...get my hands on them! The filthy sons of an Orc!" Kili growled.

Alasse kept screaming, calling for her ada. "Alasse...oh, Valar, help my daughter!" Thranduil pleaded.


	10. Chapter 10 A Wolf in Imladris

**I was trying to figure out exactly what and how they initiate the rescue plan, but what I originally had in mind would take too long and I wanted this to be one of my shorter stories. Besides, that wouldn't be fair to my characters either as they are on a severe time crunch. So I like where this is going.**

* * *

Legolas looked to Gandalf and Elrond for guidance. They wiser, and much older than he was. Surely they could figure out something! Without Thranduil there to guide him, Legolas felt so utterly clueless. "What are we going to do?" He asked solemnly.

"Well, as I said, we ain't givin' up the Arkenstone to those who won't respect it!" Dwalin huffed.

"Even if you could find it, you would never make it back in time." Erestor mentioned. Dwalin scowled at him. He didn't like being on the receiving end of the council of elves, even if they were telling the truth.

"But they said if they do not receive the jewels, your brethren and our friend will be killed." Elladan added.

"Gandalf, you can think of something, can't you?" Legolas begged. Gandalf bit his lip sorrowfully.

"I am sorry, my boy, but my ideas have run out." He said. Legolas paced around anxiously.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked kindly. Legolas flinched.

"Of course I'm not alright!" He cried. "The only family I have left are hidden from only Valar knows where, and even if I could...even if I could save my father, they already said...Alasse...I..."

"Legolas," Elrohir gripped his arm. "Steady, _mellon._ Breathe."

"I say we give them what they want." Bilbo spoke up. Everyone gaped and glared at him.

"Have you gone mad, Master Baggins?!" Thorin snarled.

"You can't be serious!" Elladan growled.

"It is not your choice to make, _halfling." _Dwalin glowered dangerously, towering over the runt. Bilbo bit his lip.

"I do not think you realize the gravity of your foolish suggestion, Master Baggins." Elrond said firmly, giving an icy glare.

Bilbo shrugged innocently. "Who said anything about giving them the_ real _artifacts?" He asked casually.

"Oui?" Gloin sputtered.

"Eh?" Oin shook his head in confusion.

"_What _are you driving at?" Thorin narrowed his eyes. Bilbo _did _feel very intimidated by all these taller people surrounding him, looking like they each wanted to take a piece out of him. But, a hobbit had to do what a hobbit had to do.

"A fake, of course!" Gandalf beamed at the hobbit's cleverness.

"Exactly." Bilbo nodded, relieved that someone finally got the message!

"I do not understand." Legolas cocked his head curiously.

"I must confess, nor do I." Elrond sighed. "Just how would you go about accomplishing this?"

"Well, these kidnappers know _of _the jewels you speak of." Bilbo explained. "But have they ever seen them in person?"

"That is just the thing, we do not know." Legolas groaned.

"Ai." Thorin agreed.

"Well then? That is what we will have to gamble on. If we could fool them into believing we have the real jewels, they just might fall for it." Bilbo suggested. "Maybe long enough for someone to sneak in, and free our good friends?"

"It seems it is our best shot." Elrond sighed.

"It won't be enough to merely _say _you have the gems." Erestor pointed out. "You will need something they can see to believe, otherwise they will not fall for it."

"He's right." Balin told his friends.

"Master Elf, ye got any jewelry lying around this place?" Gloin asked. Elrond gaped, stunned at the dwarf's audacity.

"We have some of Arwen's old jewelry from when she was little." Elrohir offered.

"That might work." Dori nodded.

"_Ion nin!" _Elrond scolded.

"Father, it's for a good cause! And she doesn't need it at the moment." Elrohir suggested. "We could always have them fixed once we get them back so she'll never know." Elrond rubbed his head at his grown son's childish idea. He could not be hearing this.

"I do not believe we have what you request, Master Dwarf. At least not that would be convincing." Elrond sighed.

"But _I _do!" Glorfindel bellowed as he hobbled into the study, little Estel at his side.

"Glorfindel!" The elves and Gandalf gasped. "What happened to you, my friend?" Gandalf asked seriously.

"You should _not _be up yet, Captain! That was a deep cut you received!" Elrond scolded coldly.

"I am on the mend, my lord." Glorfindel glared back at his friend. Then he looked at the visiting party. "If you are able, you are welcome to my silver circlet, and my other personal trinkets and ornaments. Perhaps they may be designed into a convincing art of craftsmanship."

"Glorfindel, are you sure about this?" Legolas asked.

"Ai, little leaf. I am sure. It was my fault our friends were taken captive in the first place. And I will do _whatever _it takes to get them back!" Glorfindel said with finality.

"Let us see what you have to offer, my lord." Balin said. "You just might have saved a lot of lives."

"I pray so." Glorfindel nodded. "Follow me." Balin, Ori, and Thorin went with him back to his chambers.

"Ada, are these real dwarves?" Estel asked with awe.

"Yes, Estel. They are." Elrond nodded. "This is my son, Estel." The dwarves were confused. The elf had a human son? How?

"Hi there! I'm Estel." He waved.

"Sturdy little lad, aren't you?" Gloin replied. "What are _you _doing living with _elves?"_

"They are my family." Estel said proudly. "Legolas, did you find anything?"

"We may have, Estel." Legolas nodded with a smile, the first smile he'd displayed since this whole terrible affair began.

"Yippee! Can I help?"

"Estel, you have grown, lad." Gandalf smiled.

"My lord Elrond!" Lindir called frantically as he rushed into the study. Elrond tried not to lose his patience as this was the second time they'd had an interruption today. "The border guards...they have reported the sighting of...of..."

"What?" Elrond gave him a pointed look.

"They spotted a wolf! A very large wolf, heading straight for the Homely House!" Lindir panted.

"A _wolf?!" _The dwarves clustered protectively around Bilbo with their weapons drawn.

"How can this be?" Elrond frowned.

"They tried to shoot it, but he was too fast!" Lindir rambled, obviously shaken.

"Very strange. Wolves do not just barge into people's homes." Gandalf frowned.

Before anyone could say anything else, a larger, gray wolf with black markings bounded into the entry of the Homely House. "Stand back, you foul creature!" Gandalf barked. The wolf merely cocked his head from one side to the other. Bilbo was shaking with fear. The predatory creature was bigger than him! A LOT bigger!

"Come to me, boy." Legolas murmured in Elvish. The wolf trotted to Legolas who knelt down and spoke happily in Elvish. The dwarves were dumbstruck. "Do not fear, my friends." Legolas smiled with relief. "It is only Fluffy, my sister's pet wolf."

"_Pet wolf?" _Dwalin looked scandalized.

"He has never travled outside of Mirkwood." Legolas creased his eyebrows.

"He came for your sister." Gandalf said, walking over and calmly petting the canine's head. Fluffy licked his hand.

"He knew something was wrong. They have an incredible bond." Legolas said, wide-eyed. He stood up with a renewed determination. "There will be no need for a map! Fluffy will lead us to them!"


	11. Chapter 11 He Doesn't Care

**So no one gets confused, Devlin's grudge against his former king is truly for a very petty reason: so he can be the one in power. He doesn't really care about Thranduil's sense of morals ****(or lack thereof)****, but he knows he can use it, especially his flaws against him, to taunt and manipulate. **

* * *

Alasse screamed and screamed. But her father still did not come!

"P-please! Please...stop!" She begged, trying to curl into a ball on the floor. Another brute kick to her side almost completely took away what little breath she had left.

"Haven't you heard, little missy? Pain makes you stronger." Malcolm sneered, standing above her before kicking her again. Alasse cried and scrunched into a fetal position, tightly hugging herself. She was so scared and these big, mean men and elves were hurting her! Where was Ada? Where was Legolas? Why weren't they coming to rescue her? She was so disoriented that she'd forgotten Thranduil had been chained up and that was the _only _reason he was not barging into the room to slay her torturers.

She looked up sadly at Devlin, the ring leader. He was an _elf, _her own kind! 'Elves were good folk, and well-behaved even to their worst enemies'. Yet here he was, acting no better than the enemy! Why? "Why are you doing this?" She asked, her small lip trembling. "Why do you want to hurt me?" Hot tears spilled down her face.

"You misunderstand, little one. I do not want to hurt _you," _Devlin smiled devilishly. "I want to hurt your father, and hurting you is the best way to do it."

"_Why?" _Alasse blubbered.

"Because he is a hypocrite and deserves to be punished." Devlin said.

"You still gonna tell on us, _princess?" _Rajiv licked his lips. He had dark, reddish brown hair and was quite husky for an elf. And he was the meanest! They'd let him kick her around first, and he was not one to show mercy.

"Gonna go crying now to daddy and big brother?" Donovan the human gleamed.

"I want my ada!" Alasse whimpered, shedding tears. She'd already tried to escape this dark, locked room, but it had been futile with the band of grownups chasing her. And now her little body hurt too much to move quickly. At first when they'd stopped her, they'd slapped her across the face and when she'd dropped to the floor crying, they kept kicking her trembling little form.

"Did you hear that? She wants her ada." Malcolm smirked.

"Uhh...fellas?" Alvin spoke up. "Not that I'm chickening out or anything, but is it really necessary that we beat her up? I mean...so much?"

"What? You getting cold feet?" Griffin asked the elf.

"No! Of course not. Just that...I don't see what beating her is going to accomplish, if we want a fair price for her. She's pretty enough, why advertise damaged goods?"

"She will be all healed by the time we have found a buyer." Devlin explained calmly with his arms crossed.

"She might not, if you all don't stop. Just saying." Alvin shrugged.

"Like we said, pain makes you stronger." Malcolm stated. "If you're gonna be working as a slave, it's best to get used to it first hand, and toughen up!"

"I want Ada!" Alasse wailed. She couldn't endure this much longer. She was only a child, and she didn't understand that she already had three broken ribs. All she knew was that she was trapped with these big, scary strangers, alone, and she hurt so much, more than she could ever remember. This was so much worse than all those times she'd skinned her knees or arms, or fallen down the stairs at the palace, or bumped her head. So much worse! Legolas was always there for her when those things had happened, except lately when he was going out with the patrols. Then her nanny Tatsu or some other servant would be there for her.

"Aww, you want your daddy?" Griffin hissed down in her face. Malcolm, Devlin, and the others began to surround her, leering creepily down at her.

"He doesn't love you, brat." Rajiv chuckled.

"Yes...he does!" Alasse blurted out.

"No, no, princess. King Thranduil? That hypocrite? He doesn't care about you, or the dwarves, or anyone...except himself." Rajiv taunted.

"No, no!" Alasse shook her head, trying to block out the awful words.

"He doesn't care about what happens to you. All he cares about are those white gems. Once he gets those, he will leave and never come back. And you will be left here, all alone." Rajiv said dramatically.

"No! Legolas will find me!" Alasse sobbed. "He...always finds me."

"Not this time, princess." Griffin shook his head.

"You'll see," Devlin sneered widely. "We are taking you far away from here. Far, far away. And then you will understand, my dear. You'll see that the king doesn't care about nothing except his precious jewelry! He will not come back for you."

"No...Ada! Legolas!" Alasse scrunched her eyes shut and screeched.

"Let her scream. Might want to make her do it a little more." Malcolm remarked. "I don't know if the high and mighty Thranduil has suffered enough yet."

"You may be right, my friend." Devlin agreed, pretending to think. "Go ahead and give her a little more, fellows."

"No!" Alasse begged._ "Ada! Ada!"_ She screamed until another swift kick silenced her.

* * *

**One reason I am writing this story is because there are bad guys in every race, every occupation, every walk of life. And yes, even elves! There are some in there who only care about themselves. There are bankers, doctors, lawyers, preachers! You can find hypocrites in ANY walk of life, but that does not mean all are the same as the bad apple in the barrel! Tolkien said that 'Elves are good folk...and are well-behaved even to their worst enemies'. But not all elves are that perfect. There are some who stray. If it can happen to the White Council, a certain wizard we all know, it can happen to an elf.**

**So the great question hangs in the air: how much are both Thranduil and Thorin willing to give up to save their children? **

**Can Legolas and Thorin saves their families in time by working together? This story could go either way. It might get ugly. **

**Even if Thranduil is rescued, what about Alasse? Will they have already taken her away by then? **


	12. Chapter 12 Brothers Born for Adversity

**Warnings: Violence**

* * *

"Is...is he safe?" Gloin asked in shock, staring at the large wolf.

"Will he attack?" Bofur gulped. Legolas narrowed his eyes evilly.

"Only those he considers a threat." He said smoothly, reminding Elrond too much of Thranduil. The dwarves tried to harden their faces. Estel, however, moved forward.

"Hello there, boy." He said cheerily to the wolf. "I'm Estel. Alasse talks so much about you. Do you like Lembas?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large cake of Elvish shortbread.

"No, Estel. He does not." Legolas shook his head. "He _loves _it!" Estel smiled and handed the predator the treat. Fluffy scarfed it down in only four bites! Bilbo shuddered. He'd seen the sharp teeth. The creature could snap any of them up in less than a moment if he wanted to!

"There you go." Estel giggled, petting the wolf on the head. "I can give you more later!"

"Here, boy. Here, boy!" Bofur whistled to Fluffy, offering him some hardened biscuits. He did not know if the elf prince would approve of them trying to appease his dangerous pet. But Bofur, for one, did _not _want to become wolf meat! Fluffy stealthily approached, rising to his full height from sitting. "Good boy, good boy," Bofur crooned shakily, holding out his hand. Fluffy stood right in front of him, looking ready to pounce. Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut. Fluffy opened his large mouth as if to bite the dwarf's hand. But instead, he lapped out his long tongue and swallowed up the biscuits. Bofur could breathe again! "Yes, yes. That's it. You're a good fellow, aren't you?" He chuckled. Fluffy sniffed the dwarf's pockets. "Oh, sorry. That's all I've got."

"Here, laddie. Over here." Gloin called to Fluffy, offering some jerky. Fluffy came right to him. Soon, all the dwarves had fed the wolf till he sat down but watched them expectantly. Estel came from behind and scratched his ears.

"Ada is _never _going to let me hear the end of this!" Legolas whispered to his kin.

"It'll be good for him." Elrohir said. "He should learn that not everyone has to be stiff and unapproachable like him."

* * *

While Balin, Nori, Dwalin, and Gandalf worked on the 'jewels' to present to the criminals, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, the boys, and the other dwarves went over maps of the Misty Mountains. Elrond pressed to Legolas that even with Fluffy's assistance, they would still need a map, especially if any passages were blocked and they needed a detour.

"_Devlin, Devlin..."_ Legolas kept muttering to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"I have been pondering over the same question." Glorfindel said. Elrond had forced him to at least sit down. "Legolas, this is the dagger they stabbed me with." He set a brown cloth on the desk and opened it. The weapon fine blade was bloodstained. Legolas stared at it and picked it up and gazed pensively at it.

"This belonged to a wood elf!" Legolas gasped, realization quickly sinking in. "The inscriptions, the design. This came from my kingdom!" He spaced out for a moment. "I know who he is!"

"You do?" Elrond asked.

"Devlin. Now I never met him in person that I remember, for I was very young. But I recently learned of him from our military history that our captain has been teaching me!" Legolas exclaimed. "He once attacked a village of humans without provocation or warning. Ada banished him for it. What I can't understand is how he knew we were here, unless he'd planning this for a long time."

"That seems the most logical explanation." Gloin said.

"That would explain how he knows of the Gems of Lasgalen. And why he was able to stab my captain with such efficiency" Elrond added.

"But why, why would he attack Alasse? She wasn't even alive then!"

"Revenge, elfling." Oin shook his head. "If this Devilin-"

"_Devlin."_

"Close enough. If he has harbored a grudge all this time, he will use any amount of leverage he thinks will benefit him."

"You speak as if you have experienced this before." Elladan spoke up.

"Ai. This is not the first time that Fili and Kili were kidnapped and held hostage." Bofur said sadly. "They were only children when it happened! Fortunately, Thorin knew exactly who it was when his sister Dis received the note demanding ransom. He knew the blackguard had a secret hideout that he thought no one knew of, and so we executed a secret ambush at that location and rescued the lads."

"Nasty fellow he was!" Dori hissed. "Beat the poor laddies he did."

"If their attack on Glorfindel are any indication, then Thranduil, Alasse, Fili, and Kili will need tending when they are rescued." Erestor pointed out.

"That is what I am afraid of." Legolas gulped hard. He hated to think of those jerks hurting his father, who would surely give him an earful, but even worse, of them going after his baby sister! She was only a little girl!

"Fluffy will give them what for!" Estel smiled proudly. He was sitting down on the floor, petting the large wolf sitting next to him, straight and alert like any soldier. Bilbo was still afraid to go near the creature. "And so will I!" Estel announced. Everyone turned and gaped at him.

"No you will not!" Elrond declared firmly. "You are staying here with me."

"But, Ada!" Estel whined. "I'm a big boy now. And I want to help my friends!"

"It is too dangerous." Elrond said firmly, giving his 'death glare'. Estel glared back at him, but tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"But why can't I help? I'm not afraid!" Estel persisted. "The dwarves are as big as I am, and you're letting _them _go. You're not being fair!"

"Enough, Estel." Elrond said. Estel rose to his feet and marched angrily from the room. Elrond rubbed his head in frustration.

"You're making the right choice, _mellon._" Glorfindel told him. Legolas started to go after his little friend, but Bofur and Gloin stopped him.

"We'll see to him, Your Highness." Bofur smiled. Legolas arched his eyebrows.

"A lot like Kili, that one is." Gloin said fondly. "Fearless, reckless, but heroic."

"Reckless is right." Elrond muttered. Legolas silently nodded to Fluffy to find Estel. Bofur and Gloin followed him.

"So, we know that Thranduil, Alasse, and the princes are being held by an elf!" Elrohir shook his head. "But what does this Malcolm figure have to do with it?"

"I do not know." Legolas sighed.

"Easy money." Dori offered_. "You_ all think _we dwarves_ are the greedy ones! Have you forgotten the many misdeeds of men, all to feed their hunger for power?" Elrond listened quietly. Yes, the dwarf was right. If not for a _man, _and his weakness for power, much of the evil in Middle Earth would not be here right now! If only Isildur had tossed the Ring inside Mount Doom!

"Surely you do not think _all _men are the same." Bilbo suggested. In his constant silence, they'd forgotten he was even there.

"No, not all." Elladan smiled, sharing a knowing look with his brother as they thought of their little brother Estel.

* * *

Estel was standing on one of the balconies, propping his elbows on the railing, sulking. Fluffy bounded silently to him and nudge his arm with his big head. "What do you want?" Estel grumbled at him. Fluffy nudged him in the side with his nose. "Stop." Estel said, irritated.

"Do you think you are the only boy to feel left out of a battle, laddie?" Bofur smiled as he and Gloin appeared.

"_Yes." _Estel groaned. The dwarves moved closer, standing on each side of him.

"Nothing could be further from the truth, young one." Gloin chuckled. "Ai, our little Kili was a lot like you once. The youngest, the smallest..."

"I'm not _that _small!" Estel protested.

"Our apologies." Bofur grinned.

"Of course you're not, lad." Gloin played along. "Seemed he was always having to sit back at home and get left behind while the older, and bigger folk got to have all the fun. Kili would not stand for it. He would fuss and protest till his mum had a massive headache."

"Sounds like Ada and Glorfindel." Estel sulked. "When did they let him fight?"

"When he was ready. Ai, he had a stout heart!" Bofur said fondly. "He was quick with a blade and bow, but too rash. He did not pay attention first. Got him into many bumps and bruises."

"I don't care about bumps and bruises." Estel huffed. "I just want to help. Glorfindel and my brothers are teaching me to fight. I can fight! But Ada won't let me."

"And he is right, lad." Gloin said.

"I knew it. Everyone is on_ his_ side. I hate being small!" Estel growled.

"We are not ashamed of being small."

"But you're men. Everyone always says, '_You're too small, Estel. You're too young, Estel. You're too impatient. It's too dangerous. When you get older.' _If they don't let me fight, I'll _never _get older!" He covered his head with hands.

"Sure you will, Estel. It will be here before you know it!" Bofur patted his shoulder.

"It feels like forever! I'm tired of being a boy. I want to be a man!"

"Then start acting like one." Gloin said gruffly.

"What?" Estel frowned at him.

"A man doesn't fritter away and throw a tantrum every time he doesn't get his way." Gloin said, as if he was talking to his son Gimli.

"But it's not fair."

"There is much in this life that is not fair."

"Do you think it's fair that your friends are being held captive?" Bofur asked softly.

"No, I don't! That's why I want to go too." Estel declared.

"Your father has a lot on his mind, laddie. He's worried about his friends, and you."

"I can take care of myself." Estel threw out his chest.

"Ai, that you can. But your father has lived a long time and seen much sorrow." Bofur said. "He does not wish you to burdened with that. There are some horrors he cannot forget, and it makes him sad. He wants you to be happy, not sad like he is because of the terrible things he's known. He wants you to be happy, so you can make others happy."

Estel cocked his head. "How did _you_ know that?" He sputtered. "That is exactly what Glorfindel said about Ada!"

"We've lived a long time too, boy. And I feel exactly the same about my son Gimli." Gloin explained. "I want him to enjoy his boyhood before he has to bear all those sad things. Your father is wise. Do you want to make him more sad by ignoring him?"

"No! I don't!" Estel's angry face slipped away. "I should apologize!"

"There's a good lad." Bofur smiled. Estel ran from them and back to Elrond's study.

* * *

"Ada! Ada!" Estel cried. Elrond turned and Estel ran into him, throwing his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Ada. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what, Estel?" Elrond asked.

"For making you sadder." Estel looked up at him contritely. "You have seen much sorrow and want me to be happy, and not sad like you. And I made you feel worse because I was angry. I'm sorry, Ada!"

"Shh. It is alright, Estel." Elrond smiled. "I still do not wish for you to go along with Legolas and your brothers. But that does mean I didn't want you to help at all."

"Really?" Estel's eyes perked up.

"Ai. I have a strong feeling that King Thranduil, Alasse, and the dwarf princes will be hurt or sick when Legolas brings them home." Elrond said. "Do you think you could give me a hand in the healing ward, tending to their needs?"

"Yes! Yes, Ada! I can do that." Estel beamed. Elrond was training him even now to be a healer , and Estel was always eager to practice what he'd been taught.

"I am glad to hear that. _That _will be very important work, son." Elrond smiled.

"Yes, Estel. I shall feel very relieved knowing my friend will be ready and waiting to take care of my family. I know I can trust you to do a sufficient job." Legolas added.

"I'll do it!" Estel grabbed his father's arm.

"_What _did you say to him?" Glorfindel gaped at Bofur and Gloin. "Normally, his addle-brained brothers would be coercing him into a plot to fool his father and sneak out!"

"Hey!" Elladan and Elrohir protested.

Just at that moment, Gandalf and the others reentered. Thorin was shocked at the sight of the wolf. "Dwalin!" He hollered.

"It's alright, Thorin. He's our friend. See?" Bofur said. He went right to the dog and pat him. Fluffy merely panted happily. Thorin rolled his eyes and slowly sheathed his sword back into its place. These elves and their lifestyle was becoming screwier by the hour: a human son, then a pet wolf? What were they going to come up with next?

"How did it go? Are the fakes ready?" Legolas asked anxiously.

"I believe so." Balin nodded, smiling warmly. They laid two covered items on the desk and revealed them. One was a gorgeous necklace, of white and shiny silver with sparkling diamonds. It was breathtaking. "It may not be an exact copy of the Gems of Lasgalen, for it has been a long time since I have laid eyes on them." Balin said. "But Thorin remembered them better than I, and I believe they should suffice to fool the enemy."

"_Indeed,"_ Legolas whispered in awe, "you have outdone yourself, Master Dwarf. Although I have never laid eyes on the necklace myself, if this is even close to it, your skills at craft-making are remarkable! I do not know how to thank you for going out of your way to do this. You did not have to."

"Yes, we did." Thorin muttered. "If it hadn't been for my grandfather, we would never be in this mess, the rift with you elves or Smaug. His greed got us into this. We will put right his mistakes." It wasn't easy for him to say that, especially in front of people he still considered 'enemies'. It had taken a lot of gumption and no small part of persuasion from Balin for him to admit that out loud! But as he looked back on Thror's actions, whether he'd been in his right mind or not, he couldn't deny that so much trouble had happened because of his grandfather's greed. And even though Thranduil was the _last _soul on earth Thorin wanted to help at all, he _unlike the elf,_ was willing to help those in need outside of his kin, even if he didn't always show it-for he too had known how difficult it was to scrape and struggle for survival.

"Besides, I feel we owe King Thranduil a recompense after the necklace was withheld from him." Balin said. "Perhaps then things may have turned out differently when Smaug attacked us. Perhaps we would not be scattered now."

Legolas stared at the little men. They truly did take their honor seriously! At least, _this _bunch did. Maybe his father was wrong. Yes, maybe _Thranduil _was wrong! Not _all _dwarves were treasure-hungry.

"What is _that _supposed to be?" Estel asked in awe at the other gem.

"_That, _my dear boy, is our replica of the Arkenstone." Balin said. Indeed, a round, white stone with blue and gold ripples flickering over it shone brightly inside the elf lord's study.

"It's...glorious." Elrohir stated with wide eyes.

"The heart of the mountain." Oin nodded. "The king's jewel."

"And worth a king's ransom." Bilbo murmured. He'd never seen the Arkenstone in person, but he had heard Balin, Gandalf, and Thorin speak of it many times. If this was only an artificial one, he could not begin to imagine how dazzling the real one was to the eyes!

"_How _did you get it to glow?" Elrond asked. Even _he _was stunned by this accomplishment! Dwarves did not use magic! Did they?

"Well, I may have helped a little with that." Gandalf said. "After all, we want it appear as authentic as possible." Estel hesitated, afraid that if he touched it, the magnificent stone would dissolve completely. But he couldn't help himself and reached out to run his fingers over it.

"_Ooo..."_ He shivered. "It feels like silk. It's so smooth."

"Ahem!" Bilbo cleared his throat. "If I may say, if the kidnappers have never laid eyes on the true treasures in person, then I am willing to bet that they would _not_ know the difference between these and the original gems!"

"No, indeed!" Elrohir agreed. "If luck is on our side, they will be fooled completely!"

"Elrond, my friend, would care to look over these?" Gandalf asked, showing his new sword. Thorin too, stepped forward, bearing a large, white, Elvish blade. Elrond took that one first. Legolas's eyes widened.

"These are old swords, of the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond explained, studying Thorin's sword closely. "Made in Gondolin for the Goblin wars. This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver! A famous blade indeed." Elrond stated in astonishment, surprised at the party who had found it. "It will serve you well. You could not wish for a finer blade." Elrond said as he handed it back to Thorin, who lightly bowed and stared at the sword with new interest.

_Goblin cleaver, eh? That could be useful! _He thought to himself. Legolas, however, did not share his enthusiasm and was astounded at Elrond's generosity.

"_You would hand over the famous blade of our kin to the hands of a dwarf?" _He questioned the wise one in Elvish. _"None but an elf should be allowed to wield, let alone bear that blade!"_

Elrond gave him a skeptical look. Yes, Legolas was more open to asking for help when he needed it in this case than Thranduil would be, that was for sure! But the prince still had his father's pride! _"And yet it was not an elf who found and retrieved it after all this time now, was it?" _Elrond replied quietly, perfectly calm. Legolas looked up at him sheepishly, reminding the elf lord of when he was a little elfling and had gotten in trouble with the twins.

Thorin pondered what Elrond had said when describing Orcrist. Even though he detested elves, what were the chances of him finding a blade of the best forgers, in a troll hole, and this wise, regal elf lord freely giving it to him for safe keeping? Even Thorin, as stubborn and proud as he was, was blown away and humbled. "I will keep this sword with honor. May it soon cleave Goblins once again!" He declared. Gandalf smiled proudly at him. Thorin was coming a long way in this quest. As was little Bilbo. Legolas shrugged. What was done was done. Besides, he had much more important things to worry about than arguing the Finder's Keeper's rule!

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer." Elrond spoke again, studying Gandalf's sword. "How did you come by these?"

"Yes." Legolas gazed down suspiciously at Thorin. _"Where did you get this?" _Thorin glowered back at him.

"In case you have forgotten how to use your eyes just now, it was _given _to me, Wood Elf." Thorin huffed.

"We found them in a troll hole, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs along the Great East Road." Gandalf explained quickly.

Bilbo began to pull out his small sword Gandalf had given him, eager to find out what famous blade he owned now. "I wouldn't bother, laddie." Balin stopped him. "Swords are named for their great deeds in war."

"What? You're saying my blade hasn't seen battles?" Bilbo sputtered, offended and a bit hurt.

"I'm not even sure it is a sword." Balin said dismissively. "More of a letter opener, really." Bilbo frowned darkly and sheathed his sword back in.

"Well, I believe you are ready to set out. Fluffy will lead you, but you must bring a map so no one gets turned around. I suggest everyone rest up, and be prepared to leave for the mountains at dawn." Elrond instructed. "I shall remain here with Estel and prepare the healing rooms for everything we might need. I have a strong feeling we will need them."

"What? You're not going to even leave the safety of your home to help your friends?" Dwalin spat.

"Confound it, do shut up, Dwalin!" Gandalf bellowed. "Lord Elrond is a great master of healing, the best in Middle Earth! If young Fili and Kili have been inflicted with some dark spell of magic or poison from this wicked elf who took them, Lord Elrond will be more than capable to remove it from them and save them. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave the room!"

"And there is no one better I would entrust my father or sister to if they were grievously injured!" Legolas said firmly.

"Dwalin, _apologize."_ Thorin muttered quietly. Dwalin growled with wide eyes. He had to have heard wrong! _Thorin _was telling _him _to apologize to an _elf?! _

"Do you realize what you are saying, Thorin?" He whispered angrily.

"_Just do it!" _Thorin kicked his shin. Dwalin glowered sourly.

"Sorry. I was not aware." He snarled.

"Well, that's that then. On the morrow, we will make for the Misty Mountains to save our friends!" Gandalf exclaimed.

* * *

Thranduil struggled and struggled against his chains but he could not wriggle out of them. His wrists and ankles were cut now. He sank back against the wall, panting and breathing heavily. His daughter's screams were pure pain to his ears and each new one felt like a spear stabbing him in the gut. He'd failed! He'd failed to protect his children, failed them as a father. Alasse was being tortured, and Thranduil knew Legolas would not give up until he found them. He would turn Middle Earth upside down if he had to, to save them! What kind of father was he, if he couldn't protect his children? And what was the last thing Alasse had heard about him? That he'd left people to die, because he and their leader didn't get along. Other little _children_ had died, because he refused to lend a hand! Thranduil was absolutely wretched. If anyone, _anyone _could save them and get them out of here now, he could only pray they had more sense than he had years ago, and just do it! He would give anything, _anything _to be free and get his little girl out of here!

Kili was on his back, shivering and he had a whopper of a headache. Fili was futilely trying to dampen his face with what moisture was left on the slightly wet cloth. Now that the water was spilled on the ground, he had no hope of getting his brother's fever down. And he winced as he heard Alasse screaming. He glanced over at Thranduil was saddened by how helpless and miserable he looked. He truly felt awful for the great Elvin king. If it was Kili in there, he would be acting the same way. "Maybe someone will find us." Fili attempted to be encouraging.

"No one will find us. They do not know where we have been taken." Thranduil moaned.

Suddenly, the screams stopped! Dead silence reigned. They all gazed toward the door. An icy silence hovered in the room. Kili looked up at his brother. "Why did they stop?" He asked worriedly.

Thranduil's face scrunched with heartache. There could only be one outcome if his daughter wasn't screaming to him now! Heavy sobs were threatening to come out of his chest. She must be dead! He sweet, innocent, funny, baby girl must be dead! Devlin and Malcolm might as well have just impaled him clean through. It would've been more merciful than the deep pain he knew now!

"We don't know that!" Fili broke into his thoughts. Just then, the door opened. Devlin, Malcolm, Rajiv, and Griffin appeared. They went right to the king.

"Ahh, so you heard, did you?" Devlin crossed his arms smugly.

"_Where is my daughter?" _Thranduil snarled dangerously.

"What have you done to her?!" Fili demanded.

Devlin smiled so sickly that Thranduil was taken aback that one of his own could be so evil! "Oh, the princess?" Devlin chuckled. "Are you that dense? She'd dead, _King Thranduil."_

Thranduil's stomach roiled. He had to be lying! _"__You lie..." _Thranduil curled his lip. Kili swore colorfully in dwarvish, but his rash outburst gained him harsh coughing. Devlin leaned closely to Thranduil's face.

"Would I lie about something like that?" He sneered. "I may be cruel, but I'm not_ that _devious! Your beloved princess is dead."

"Yup. Dead as a door-nail." Malcolm shrugged casually. Thranduil lost it. Though he couldn't stop the tears, he spat directly in Devlin's face and kicked him fiercely, swearing profusely.

"I will kill you!" He threatened.

"Oh, yes?" Rajiv shook his head. "What are you going to do? Headbutt him?"

Thranduil yanked Devlin toward him by the throat and wrapped his chains around the elf's neck, squeezing as hard as he could. Devlin choked and struggled but he was no match for the livid king. Rajiv smacked Thranduil upside the head, hard. Thranduil did not relent...until Rajiv slammed a sword hilt down on his knuckles. Thranduil released Devlin who fell to the ground, and groaned, holding his injured hands.

"_Die a death of misery, you maggots!" _Kili hollered in dwarfish.

"Temper, tempers." Malcolm tsked. "These prisoners are as hot headed as ever I've seen." He turned toward the dwarves. Rajiv kicked Kili in the teeth, and the poor dwarf spat out blood. Then Rajiv kicked him in the ribs and Kili began choking. Fili turned him on his stomach as he heaved and gagged.

"Cowards! Spineless cowards!" Thranduil yelled at his captors. "You will all pay!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." Malcolm grinned. They helped Devlin to his feet and hauled him out before locking the door again.

"Kili! Kili!" Fili cried, shaking his brother's shoulders. Kili lay his head on the floor, finally able to breathe, even though his sides quivered as his inhaled painfully.

"She...can't...be...dead..." Kili panted heavily.

"My daughter..." Thranduil began to sob. He lost all sense of dignity and could not hold back his heartache any longer. It poured out of him like a fountain. "Alasse...my precious little girl..." He held his head in his hands.

"I do not believe it." Fili shook his head. "We must not believe them! You cannot believe them, Your Majesty!" He urged Thranduil. "She's still alive. Or else they would've brought her in here." Thranduil glanced sadly at the young prince.

"You are right." He breathed. Fili had to be right! _But what have they done to her? When I see the torture they inflicted on my daughter, they will feel my wrath! __And I will take no mercy!_


	13. Chapter 13 Setting Out

Legolas, unsurprisingly was awake and strapped with his gear two hours before the sun rose. He made his way to the great foyer where Elrond, Gandalf, and most of the party was already there. "Legolas, eat." Elrond instructed him firmly. "Eat plenty before you set out. You're going to need it." Legolas accepted the sandwiches given to him though he was anxious to get going.

"Is everything in order?" Legolas asked.

"Ai, Legolas. Everything has been seen to." Gandalf assured him.

"Excellent. Where is Fluffy?" Legolas frowned.

"He's here." Elladan replied from behind. Elrohir was at his side, carrying a half asleep Estel. Estel was dead tired, but he really wanted to see the rescue party before they left. Fluffy trotted straight to Legolas's side and sat down without being commanded.

"Is everyone ready?" Legolas asked.

"We've been ready." Dwalin said impatiently. "We had to wait for you to quit your primping. We could've been halfway into the mountains by now."

"On those short limbs you call legs? I doubt it." Legolas retorted.

"Where's Bofur?" Thorin growled.

"I thought he was dressing same as we were!" Dori huffed.

"If he does not wake, we leave him behind." Thorin shook his head.

"I will fetch him." Bilbo said.

"Thorin Oakenshield shall bear the map, while Fluffy and I shall lead the way." Gandalf told everyone. "Though we should let Elladan and Elrohir show us the proper way out of this valley, as they are more familiar with it."

"No problem." Elrohir smiled.

"Just so you know, I _have _crossed the Misty Mountains." Legolas told the dwarves emphatically. "However, I am probably not as familiar with the caves and inward secret passages as you are. I will be grateful for whatever guidance you have to offer." The dwarves said nothing.

"I found him!" Bilbo announced, as he reentered with a groggy Bofur who was struggling to put on his funny hat.

"Well, goodbye, Estel." He kissed his brother. Estel sleepily stood next to Elrond after Elrohir put him down.

"Don't worry, Legolas. When you return, Ada and I will take good care of your family! And, whoever else may need our services." Estel feebly smiled.

"Thank you, _mellon."_ Legolas nodded, patting his head. "Have we the jewels?!" He asked almost frantically.

"Ai, laddie. They're here." Balin nodded. In his knapsack was the bundled 'Arkenstone', and Bilbo carried the necklace.

"We best be setting out." Thorin spoke up.

"Thorin is right. Thank you, my good friend, for your hospitality and help." Gandalf nodded to Elrond.

"I wish I could do more." Elrond said solemnly.

"Good luck, Legolas." Glorfindel whispered to the prince. _"I am so sorry, for all of this! If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have to worry about your father and sister."_

"I do not believe that." Legolas corrected him. "Seems to me that it would've happened had you been there or not."

"May the Valar be with you."

"Thank you."

"Everyone, be careful and return in one piece." Elrond fixed the party with a penetrating gaze.

"The only ones not coming back here in one piece will be the blackguards who did this!" Gloin huffed. The other dwarves agreed.

"Be safe, all of you." Elrond nodded.

"_Fluffy, Alasse is in trouble. Find her!" _Legolas whispered in Elvish to the wolf. The canine stood erect and fully alert. He bounded out of the front doors. Gandalf and Thorin followed. Then Legolas and the twins. The other dwarves and Bilbo were on their heels. Hope finally lifted Legolas's spirits as his friends led him up the familiar paths into the mountains. All he had to do now was follow Fluffy's direction and he would find his family!

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir led the procession after Fluffy till they were out of Rivendell's borders. From there, they let Gandalf and Fluffy lead the way. "Legolas?" Elrohir pulled him aside.

"Hmm?" Legolas tilted toward him.

"I do not know what shape your father and sister will be in when we arrive, or the dwarf princes. It could be ugly." Elrohir warned.

"I know that." Legolas glared. "I've known that ever since I saw Glorfindel lying there wounded!"

"Well, just letting you know that Ada packed us with everything we might possibly need." Elrohir promised. "So, we should not be short on _anything, _should we need it!"

"Good." Legolas mumbled.

"I understand what you're going through."

"No, you don't, 'Ro! You don't understand." Legolas snapped. "I am sorry, mellon. It's just that...I know your mother is gone. And I can't imagine living with her all those years and then she is suddenly no longer there. But all the same, you still have Arwen, your father, your brothers, Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir and others! Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

'Ada and Alasse are all I have left! What shall I do, if...if I lose the both of them?'"

"You won't, Legolas. You won't. And you're not alone, _mellon." _

"I appreciate your friendship, Elrohir. But right now, I feel lonelier than I _ever_ have! Even in the company of so many." Legolas said tearfully.

"It's alright." Elrohir wrapped his arms around his brotherly friend. Bilbo had heard the exchange and could not help but gaze on the prince with pity.

* * *

"So, they are somewhere _deep _inside the Misty Mountains." Dwalin stated.

"And Devlin mentioned _underground _in the ransom notes." Gandalf said.

"That means they could be held anywhere!" Thorin shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14 Unbearable Silence

The crying out itself had been physical anguish for Thranduil, but the newfound silence he found just as unbearable! His daughter was dead! Or so they'd told him. Fili still refused to believe a word their captors had said. Thranduil wished he had the dwarf's faith, he really did! But his fear was stronger after what he had witnessed, he wouldn't put it passed Devlin or his cronies to commit murder!

Why? Why did it have to be her? His precious Alasse! His little princess. She, like her brother and their mother before them, had a heart to reach out to the needy, even if they were dwarves. And that was more than Thranduil himself had done. While he'd disregarded Kili as another mangy creature in his misery, Alasse had offered comfort, as if he were a frightened little animal. That was exactly what his late, sweet Calathiel would have done! Why couldn't he be more like her? He had been...once. Until he lost her. Since then, he'd grown cold, withdrawn, and aloof to all but his children. He could be polite to those he considered friends, but he did not trust strangers.

_Oh, Alasse! You didn't deserve this, my lovely little girl, _he thought painfully. _It should've been me! Heck, I wish it had been me! I deserve it. Oh, my little happiness! If only you were in here with me, at least I would know the truth. At least I could keep you close to me, at my side, even if...Legolas, Valar do not bring him here! It is a trap! Preserve my son and show me a way out of here, so I can lay my baby to rest! _Tears poured from his eyes at the thought of Alasse murdered! She couldn't be! But...she remained silent. The quietness was piercing.

Kili was shaking terribly from chills and his coughing was worse, and painful to Thranduil's sensitive Elvish ears. He glared at the young man for the inconvenience, but his heart twisted when he saw the dwarf, writhing, struggling for breath, his color gone, his eyes red, and in a constant struggle to find some relief for his wracked body. The poor mortal was in physical agony, and no savior was in sight. Thinking of Alasse helpless and vulnerable at the hands of her captors, Thranduil could not fight himself from feeling pity for the dwarf. _I am losing it! _He told himself. The sight of Kili in such torment was not pretty to look at. Thranduil shook his head, grateful that he was not cursed with the bloody fate of having a mortal body.

Kili's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body suddenly jerked uncontrollably. "Kili! KILI!" Fili cried with horror, trying to hold onto his brother. Kili thrashed about crazily, with absolutely no control over his movements. Fili frantically turned him onto his side and leaned closely over him, holding him until the seizure ceased. "Kili? Brother? Can you hear me?!" Fili begged. Kili's form was frighteningly limp.

"_Urr..._" He grunted weakly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fili breathed, embracing his brother protectively. _Uncle, please find us and soon! Kili can't last much longer in here!_


	15. Chapter 15 A Break!

**I didn't originally plan this. Hope you like.**

The company of the elves, hobbit, dwarves, wolf, and the wizard had been venturing into the mountains for two days, with still absolutely no clue as to where exactly they were supposed to go. They had to insure not to lose sight of Fluffy, as at the moment, he was their only assurance as to if they were heading in the right direction. They followed him like a band of Mother Hens.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the campfire, save Legolas. He kept a sharp eye out for danger, with Fluffy sitting guard on the other side of the ridge, as keen and focused as any Woodland warrior. "I don't think this is going to work." Thorin shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf frowned skeptically.

"We are warriors, travelers. And here we are, leaving our fate and that of our kin in the hands of an overgrown mutt." Thorin muttered. Legolas scowled but remained silent.

_Dwarves, _He thought. Then he slightly smiled as he imagined the earful the dwarf king would receive from Legolas's little sister if she had been there to hear him insult her playmate!

"You mean _'paws', _don't you?" Elrohir quipped to Thorin. Thorin glared at him while the other dwarves laughed.

"Do not underestimate an Elven wolf, my friends." Gandalf lightly scolded, smoking his pipe. "He is attuned to voices and many beings that surpass even that of ordinary dogs. He is gifted with remarkable sight, smell, and reading people's true intentions."

"You should consider yourself lucky he did not take unkindly to your whole company! He is a very suspicious fellow." Elladan teased.

"No doubt takes after his owners." Gloin mentioned sarcastically and the dwarves laughed again at the insult for the Wood elves.

"But he has divine guidance. I _wouldn't _make light of it." Gandalf warned them. They quieted down after that.

"_What if he is trained to lead us astray as a trick, because we are dwarves?" _Dwalin whispered. Legolas heard every word. He turned and fixed the rough dwarf with a menacing gaze. Dwalin only returned his contempt.

"Excuse me? He is Elvish. He is nothing if not honest." Elrohir spoke up defensively. "You would do well to treat the wolf with respect."

Bilbo quietly snuck away from the group. He didn't want to get mixed up in any petty quarrels and end up as wolf chow! He made his way over to Legolas. "You cannot see this high in the clouds from Bag End." Bilbo murmured. "I always imagined climbing mountains and seeing the world from that perspective would be thrilling. Now, while I find it stupendous, it is rather unnerving."

"Does nothing ever trap and hover over your home with a gloom so dark, it is as if it will never disappear?" Legolas asked softly. He'd seen the hobbit, and he knew his name. But he didn't really know very much about him, come to think of it.

"_Only when it comes to the Sackville- Baggins's!" _Bilbo whispered casually. "My relatives. One should be allowed to publicly divorce such greedy kin!" Legolas instantly started to chuckle.

"I am sure my father would agree to that sentiment, when it comes to certain individuals." He stated with a smile.

"You don't smile very often, do you?" Bilbo cocked his head up at the tall elf prince.

"Not so much...since my father and sister were taken." Legolas's face fell. "They are the only family I have left. I cannot bear to lose them." No sooner had the words left his mouth, than Legolas suddenly gasped in pain and hunched over, clutching his chest. "Ahh!" He sucked in a breath.

"Prince Legolas? Are you alright?" Bilbo asked worriedly. Legolas could not answer. He gasped hard for breath and leaned forward. "Uhh...we could use some help over here!" Bilbo called to the company. "I think Legolas is ill!" At that, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf sprang to their feet and rushed to the prince.

"Elves cannot get ill, Master Baggins, save for poison or grievous wounds." Elladan said. "Legolas? What is it, _mellon?" _Legolas glanced up at his friend with such anguish in his eyes that it broke the other elf's heart.

"Ada...Alasse...it hurts!" Legolas cried to his friends. Gandalf looked away sadly, as if he had just heard tragic news of a friend. The dwarves were puzzled over this.

"What's with him?" Oin asked the wizard as he hurried over.

"I fear the king and the princess have taken a turn for the worst." Gandalf said sorrowfully.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked in alarm as the sons of Elrond hovered around Legolas, offering comfort.

"Elves have a remarkable, spiritual connection to those they love." Gandalf explained. "Especially between siblings. These symptoms of pain Legolas is going through...it can mean only one of two things, I fear."

"_What _two things?" Bofur asked as he appeared.

"Either King Thranduil and little Alasse have both been killed, or...one of them has and the other is writhing in despair." Gandalf said with tears in his eyes.

Legolas fought to breathe, to will the pain away but it festered inside his soul. He could sense and feel his father's despair. _No, no! It cannot be! It cannot be true! I can't be too late! Valar, please no! _

"Breathe, Legolas." Elladan told him soothingly, rubbing his back and he let his friend lean his head on his chest. Bilbo gulped. After what Gandalf had said, he recalled now that the wizard had told him before that elves could die from a broken heart! If Legolas's behavior was any indication, he didn't want to see what came next!

"No, no, no! Don't despair!" Bilbo said to Legolas. Legolas glanced at him helplessly.

"Don't you understand, Master hobbit?" He whimpered, his voice so devoid of hope. "We're too late. I have failed them!" Bilbo couldn't bear the pained redness in the beautiful creature's eyes. He had to do something!

"_Fail? Failed?"_ Bilbo sputtered. "No, no, no. Here...let me show you." He reached into his pocket and showed nothing but a tiny acorn in his small hand.

"What is that?" Elrohir asked.

"That's a promise, see?" Bilbo smiled. "It looks small and insignificant, and...useless. But...but once it is planted, underground where it is stepped on, trampled, and no one notices or cares...it, it is becoming a miracle. It is springing forth a new life, even though it is unseen. Useless? No." Bilbo shook his head, chuckling. "Far from being useless. It spreads, doing what it was intended to do. And that's a promise!"

"_Promise?" _Legolas furrowed his brows.

"Promise that even under blood and dirt, there is a chance for new life. It may sound hopeless, it may sound foolish. But...really, what else can you do? What can anyone do, when faced with death? You go on living! There is still hope." Legolas could not speak, he could only stare at the halfling. Gandalf smiled proudly.

The dwarves were silent, astounded at Bilbo's words. Thorin gazed at the hobbit deeply. This home-loving, soft-hearted, homesick, friendly, timid little man whom he'd never bet would've made it this far, from all his normal comforts and habits, was standing fast that this rescue was not for naught. Even though it now appeared hopeless for some, Bilbo was willing to press on, grasping at even a chance in a million that they could accomplish this and save their loved ones! Thorin felt his heart glow with a fierce admiration for the halfling, though after the Goblin tunnels escape, he'd never thought it possible for that respect to grow any larger or warmer!

* * *

Long into the night, Thorin also pondered Gandalf's words. If the elf's family _was _truly gone, what had become of Fili and Kili? Were they too...no! Never! His nephews were too stubborn and fiery to go down without a fight! But how were they holding up? Were they in despair, waiting and waiting to be saved? Had they possibly escaped?

Thorin had promised Dis that he would look after her boys. If they never returned to her, would she give up and let herself die, after so much loss already? _A chance for new life, _Bilbo said. Dis had lost her other brother, her father, and her husband in battle. Fili and Kili, her precious boys were what kept her going, the reason she went on living! She still needed them, if even faraway, she needed them to stay alive! If they perished, she would give into her despair, and Thorin would lose his sister too! _I will find them, sister. I promise you! Even if I have to flip these treacherous mountains onto their backsides, I WILL find them! _Thorin promised himself.

* * *

Thorin took the last watch. "Dawn is approaching!" He thundered. "Let's move!" Bofur and Bombur scrambled together a quick breakfast of cheese and meat on bread that they could eat as they walked.

"_Where is Alasse? Find her!" _Legolas commanded the wolf in Elvish. Fluffy held his head high in the air and then trotted to the left, down a steep path leading along a trailed ledge. They followed him with haste.

By mid-morning, they were growing anxious. They'd been at it since rising from sleep and suddenly, Fluffy had just stopped. "What are ye just standing there for, ye mutt?" Gloin huffed. "Get on with ye!"

"Silence!" Gandalf bellowed. Legolas came to stand beside the wizard.

"He senses something. Everyone, quiet!" Legolas commanded. Thorin nodded to the dwarves to obey the elf, even though Dwalin did let out a low growl. If the wolf was onto something, it meant they were closer to finding Fili and Kili! Fluffy's large, pointy ears flickered. Gandalf noticed his hackles raised along his spine. He made no sound, but snarled viciously. _"Show me!" _Whispered in Elvish. Fluffy took off. "Follow!" Legolas yelled, and they raced with all their might to keep up with the strangely provoked wolf.

* * *

Bombur struggled, running down a steep trail only to race up again. When they came to another dip, the fat dwarf completely lost his footing, and landing on his rotund side, he rolled down the path like a barrel of ale. He bumped into Dori, Oin, Bifur, Nori, Gloin, Dwalin, and then Bilbo! They growled with protest as, having the wind knocked out of them, they too slid downward. Thorin yanked Ori, Bofur, and Balin away as he braced himself against a rock wall. Legolas, the twins, and Gandalf sprang out of the way. Legolas blinked in disbelief. It would've been a most amusing sight, it they were not an emergency errand! Well, he would have to store this back in his memories to entertain Thranduil with later on when he told him!

Grunts and groaning were heard around the corner. The elves, the wizard, and dwarves hurried to find them. They'd ran smack into a tree! They all struggled to get up, scolding Bombur mercilessly, save Bilbo. "Is anyone hurt?" Thorin asked breathlessly.

"It is only by Durin's beard, we didn't break every bone in our bodies!" Gloin growled.

"You nearly broke my head, numskull!" Dwalin huffed at Bombur.

"Oui! Was an accident, ye overgrown grizzly bear!" Bombur protested defensively. Elladan and Elrohir snickered at the bantering.

"We'll tend your injuries later." They said.

"The jewels! Have we lost the jewels?!" Legolas cried in panic.

"No, no. See. It is safe." Bilbo smiled, showing the necklace.

"Safe as can be, laddie." Balin assured Legolas who nearly wilted with relief.

"Where is the mutt?" Thorin asked dryly. They all glanced around but did not see the wolf.

"Curses! We lost him!" Dwalin pounded his weapon on the ground.

"No! Be quiet!" Legolas shouted. He spaced out for a moment, his eyes widening. "Come! This way! Fluffy has found something!"

* * *

They ran over large crags, till the trail leveled out to a mound of enormous boulders. There, they saw Fluffy hovering dangerously over an _elf, _keeping him pinned flat on his back with his huge paws. Everyone drew their weapons, but Legolas flew to the giant rock fluidly and pounced flawlessly on top like a cat. Aiming his bow, he pointed it at the elf on the ground. He could see that the guy had a nasty bite on his left arm, courtesy of Fluffy. This was a good sign. Fluffy never attacked anyone unprovoked, unless they were up to no good. _"Don't move!" _Legolas snarled.

"Please, please! Don't kill me! I'm only a weary traveler. I didn't mean anything, my lord!" The elf pleaded.

"_Who_ are you?" Legolas demanded.

"Bryceson, just Bryceson. No one of any consequence!"

"I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion, of the Woodland Realm. Sound familiar?"

The elf paled. "Y-y-you're him?" He gulped helplessly. "W-w-we were not expecting you so soon!" Thorin pounced on the elf and snatched him by the collar.

"_Where are they?" _He asked dangerously calm.

"Who are _you?"_

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"_Thorin! _I...I-I..."

"Speak, you coward! They asked you a question." Gandalf hissed. The elf found himself surrounded by a band of belligerent dwarves with heavy weapons, and two more elves who were piercing him with menacing glares.

"I don't know nothing!"

"_You lie." _Legolas spat, holding a knife to his throat. "Where is the king? Speak!"

"You got the jewels?"

"That is not your concern. Don't make me ask again." Legolas said coldly.

"Th-that way. That way!" Bryceson pointed out frantically to a winding path down the hill. "If you hurry, you can make it by sun up tomorrow!" Bryceson knew Devlin would be furious if they didn't have the jewels, but he was scared to death that Legolas would command the wolf to eat him alive if he felt offended!

"If you lie..." Thorin glared.

"I'm not, I swear it! You must believe me! It wasn't my idea! It was Devlin's and Malcolm's! Please believe me!" Bryceson begged desperately.

Legolas glanced at Fluffy who set his eyes on the path, rather than continuing to growl down at his victim. If the wolf was not focusing on the path, then Legolas would know the elf was lying. For an animal, Fluffy had remarkable perception. "Alright. I will _not_ kill you." Legolas rolled his eyes. "You will remain our prisoner and show us the way. But if any harm has come to my father or sister, you _will _suffer!"

"That goes double for my nephews!" Thorin added.


	16. Chapter 16 Most Definitely a Trap

**On the short side, I know.**

* * *

Kili had passed out in Fili's lap after his seizure and nothing his brother did could rouse him. "No, Kili!" Fili shook his head desperately. He checked his wrist to find a weak pulse. He cradled his brother to his chest. Kili's normally robust frame felt so limp in his arms. "Kili, just hang on! Just hang on, do you hear me?" Fili scolded him. "Stay with me!" _Uncle, please find us! You must. Kili is fading and I can't seem to bring him back!_

Thranduil heard the dwarf's fearful cries but kept his gaze away. He was wallowing in his own turmoil. According to his captors, his daughter was gone! He didn't want to believe them, but she was not a warrior like her big brother. She was only a child. If by some miracle of Eru she had escaped, he could not imagine _how!_

The door burst open. Devlin, Rajiv, and Malcolm entered. They jeered down at the dwarves. Rajiv roughly grabbed Kili's face. "What's the matter, dwarf scum? Can't stand on your own two feet?" He chided. Kili did not respond. "Answer me, you filthy piece of dog's mange!" He shook Kili's face, but his head lolled to the side. "Playing dead, huh?" Rajiv smiled. He slapped Kili, hard. He was about to kick him when Fili lowered himself forward and tripped the elf with his chained feet. Rajiv growled, his rear sore and he glowered at Fili. "Tough nut to crack eh?" With that, he slugged Fili across the face, stunning him, making his nose and lip bleed. Fili blinked, trying to regain his focus.

"Enough of the dwarf sty. Let's onto the real fun!" Malcolm cheered. They all turned their greedy eyes on Thranduil. He pretended to not hear them.

"Well, I believe the great, high and mighty Elven king has finally broken." Devlin smiled, leaning down closely to the king's face. Without warning, Thranduil whipped his elbow back and jabbed Devlin in the face. Devlin stumbled, rubbing his bruised nose and jaw. "Ohh, you just don't know when to quit, do you?" He narrowed his eyes. Thranduil only answered him with a killer glare. "Hold him back, boys!" Devlin commanded. Malcolm and Rajiv each took one of Thranduil's arms and held him against the wall. If it weren't for these blasted chains, he could whale the tar out of these wolves in a moment! Less than a moment.

"Get your hands off me!" Thranduil yelled.

"_Ohh, this is gonna be fun..."_ Devlin licked his lips.

* * *

Elrohir had begrudgingly treated Bryceson's wolf bite, with Elladan staring him down. Oin had refused to help the scoundrel, seeing as he had been a party to the disappearance of his friends. Dori had gladly bound the elf's hands and he was pushed to the front of the line with Legolas and Thorin at each of sides, ready to nab him if he so much as attempted to escape. Not to mention that Fluffy was directly behind him! Bryceson could hear the wolf's low growls in his throat, and he remembered the searing pain in his arm as the creature had crunched his fangs into his flesh. Well, he certainly didn't want to go through that again!

"M-my lord Legolas?" He stammered.

"_What?" _Legolas scowled.

"Y-y-you _do _have the jewels, do you not?" Bryceson gulped.

"That only concerns your master, Devlin. As for you..."

"Please, my master will be furious if you do not have them! And when he gets angry, he's dangerous!"

"Not as dangerous as my father will be when he deals with you and the rest of your lot!" Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"He will kill me!" Bryceson attempted again. Thorin and Legolas both arched their eyebrows scornfully, as if to say, _"And"? _"And what are you doing, allying with dwarves?"

"You have a problem with that?" Thorin asked dangerously, holding Orcrist to his throat.

"None of your business." Legolas said.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to, _wood elf," _Thorin snarled, "but if I did, I would be no matter than the scumbag master of yours who took my nephews. Believe me, you will pay!"

"I would shut up if I were you." Legolas warned Bryceson.

* * *

For the rest of the trip Bryceson said nothing, except to point out directions. They were heading deeper and deeper into the mountains. "We are nearly there." Bryceson said, when the daylight had reached early evening.

Gandalf was cocking his head back and forth, scanning the area keenly. He squinted at spotted two lean figures upon a ledge around the next ridge. He could not make out their features, but when they saw the approaching party, they fled. Gandalf glowered. He marched to Legolas and then Thorin whispering, "_It is most definitely a trap." _He warned them.


	17. Chapter 17 Busted!

"Ahh. Not much further now." Bryceson said with relief. After Gandalf had spotted the spies, they'd made Bryceson to walk in front of them. "Just around this bend, my lords." Bryceson added. Legolas and Thorin both glanced skeptically at Gandalf. He shook his head urgently.

"Very well then." Legolas said calmly. He stepped forward and cut loose Bryceson's bonds. Bryceson stepped around to face him, dumbstruck.

"You're letting me go?" He asked too hopefully. He wasn't the only one befuddled by Legolas's actions! The dwarves were gaping at him.

"Tell your master, if he wants the jewels that badly, he can come claim them himself. Right here." Legolas said firmly.

"I will!" Bryceson bowed and hurried down around the bend.

"Idiot! What do ye think yer doin', ye pointy-eared upstart?!" Gloin and Dwalin spat.

"Come, we go this way." Gandalf instructed, leading them to a path in an eastern direction away from the one Bryceson had told them to go. The dwarves muttered but obeyed. Bilbo, Thorin, Elladan, and Elrohir remained with Legolas.

"_Why _did you let him go?" Thorin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the prince.

"Why do you_ think_ I let him go, Thorin Oakenshield?" Legolas smiled slyly. "Walking right into their lair would be most foolish, would it not?" Thorin smiled back sneakily. Then he glanced at Bilbo.

"Master Baggins? This is where you come in." Thorin said, clapping the hobbit on the shoulder. Bilbo gulped. He wasn't so sure about this!

"Where do you want us, Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"Follow me." He answered. "Thorin, you've got this?"

"You're talking to a Son of Durin, who fought at the battle of Moria, _Wood elf." _Thorin rolled his eyes. Legolas nodded then scurried up the ridge with the sons of Elrond at his heels.

* * *

"My lord Devlin!" Bryceson panted as he arrived at the lair.

"Bryceson! Is it true? Ciaran and Alvin informed me that our guests have arrived. Please tell me you bring good news." Devlin stood with his arms crossed.

"Ai, my lord! It is them!" Bryceson smiled with relief. "The prince himself, and Thorin Oakenshield."

"Excellent. And the jewels. Did they bring the jewels?"

"He...he, uh...he did not specify, my lord." Bryceson gulped. "He remained evasive every time I asked."

Devlin frowned. Malcolm nudged him. "I say we go pay our long awaited guests a visit." He suggested.

"You are right, my good man." Devlin agreed. "The rest of you stay here and keep watch."

"But what do we do about the prisoners?" Alvin asked.

"Shall I finish them off for good measure?" Rajiv licked his lips, unsheathing his knife.

"Nay. Wait for my signal. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do." Devlin growled.

"What about the princess?" Griffin asked.

"Get rid of her. They must _not _find her!" Devlin warned them.

* * *

Legolas and Elladan were waiting up in the trees, above a high ledge overlooking a mine shaft opening, spitting out of the steep mountain. Gandalf and the other dwarves were hiding behind bushes, boulders, and other crannies the Misty Mountains provided. Elrohir came rushing to the tree. "Legolas! Riders approaching! You're going to want to see this!" He called up to his friend.

"Stay here, Elladan." Legolas warned and leaped down from the tree. He followed his friend, over three other ledges down to a small meadow. Sure enough, there was a band of riders. They were elves, clad in brown and green. "Wood elves!" Legolas breathed. He ran to meet them. "Voronwe! What are you doing here?" He called as he stood in front of the procession.

"My lord Legolas!" Voronwe sputtered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question. Time is of the essence." Legolas urged.

"My lord, Princess Alasse's wolf, Fluffy, fled Mirkwood, naught on a fortnight ago." Voronwe explained as he dismounted and bowed. "While many of us stayed back with Captain Tauriel and Lieutenant Feren, she issued several of us to search for the wolf. We all know dear Princess Alasse will be devastated if something had happened to him. What I cannot understand is that we have tracked him _this _far!"

"Fate is with us." Legolas sighed with relief. "Voronwe, I thank you for your dedication. There is not much time to explain. But I am greatly relieved to see you. With what we are up against, we may need the lift of horses at the end of this mess." Legolas quickly filled his servant on what was going on.

"We are at your service, my lord!" Voronwe promised.

* * *

Devlin and Malcolm followed the directions Bryceson had told them till they reached the path in a small clearing, but found no elves, no dwarves, and no wizard. "Idiot Bryceson." Devlin rolled his eyes. The only person they saw was a tiny, stout little figure, bearing two small bundles. He appeared to be sneaking around, as if he were afraid of being followed! The two criminals blinked in confusion. They had never seen such a creature. He wore no shoes, and had abnormally large feet. He was beardless with curly hair and pointy ears. "You! Stop right there!" Devlin barked. Bilbo started, looking up at them in alarm. They drew their weapons and marched threateningly towards him.

"If you please, my good sirs. I wasn't doing anything!" Bilbo held up his hands frightfully after stuffing his coat with the parcels.

"_What _are you?" Malcolm cringed.

"Only a humble traveler, lost on his way home." Bilbo offered quickly. Malcolm stood behind Bilbo with his blade drawn. Devlin stood directly in front of the halfling, cutting off any escape.

"What do you carry on you?" Devlin asked.

"N-nothing!" Bilbo shook his head. Devlin knelt down and frisked the hobbit, patting his sides til he felt two lumpy parcels. He jerked them out and they spilled, revealing the white gems that glistened convincingly in the sun's rays. Devlin's and Malcolm's jaws dropped in awe.

"_Where _did _you _get _those?" _Devlin asked angrily, pinching Bilbo's shoulder.

"F-found them is all!" Bilbo stammered.

"You lie." Devlin snarled, bringing his dagger toward Bilbo's throat.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you the truth!" Bilbo pleaded. "Just please do not lop my head off, my good sirs! I'll tell you the truth."

"Start talking, halfling." Malcolm grabbed Bilbo by the hair.

"Alright! I...I stole them! From a company of elves. That's what I did alright." Bilbo sputtered.

"And how did a runt like you manage to lift gems like those off of elves, such wise creatures?" Devlin asked, personally offended. Malcolm was quite curious.

"You underestimate hobbits, my good elf." Bilbo shrugged. "Would you mind letting of my shoulder? It is most sensitive. Cold weather, you know."

"What do you suggest we do with the squint?" Malcolm asked.

"Bring him along, I suppose. He doesn't appear very dangerous. We shall get to the truth of how he really came by these treasures, eventually." Devlin sighed. "In the meantime..." He stooped down and cradled the necklace and the stone in his hands as if they were infants. He stared in awe at their glittering and shivered at the white smoothness as he ran his lanky fingers over them. "Right now, this is what matters." He smirked sickly.

"You're coming with us, Shorty." Malcolm said sternly to Bilbo. "Any funny business and we don't play nice anymore, get me?"

"Of course." Bilbo nodded casually, trotting along. "As long as I can stay under a roof out of the rain. Dreadful predicament it is, being rained on with no shelter. Oh, yes. And I should like a good, hot meal. That would be most appreciated." Bilbo babbled.

"_I have them..."_ Devlin crooned to himself, hoarding the gems, unable to take his eyes off of their pure glow.

Suddenly, an angered yell from behind them as Thorin swung his sword, taking Malcolm by surprise. The larger man countered the dwarf's blow, but Bilbo kicked Malcolm in the shins and then Thorin smacked him hard across the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Devlin, on the other hand, had stuffed the gems into his tunic, not about to give them up! Then he'd whirled around with his daggers, tossing one straight at Bilbo but Thorin blocked it with his sword. He charged at Devlin who hopped right over the dwarf. As the two parried off, Bilbo snatched up rocks and threw them as hard as he could at Devlin's head. One finally hit its mark, right on Devlin's temple, stunning the dwarf considerably and making him stumble. Thorin wasted no time and drew his blade to the elf's neck.

"_Where are my nephews? What have you done with them?" _Thorin asked dangerously.

Devlin didn't answer, but even though his vision was bleary, he drew his bow and fired an arrow into the air for his cronies to see: the signal that things weren't going according to plan!

* * *

"**One should never underestimate dwarves." Or hobbits!**


	18. Chapter 18 Master Burglar

Devlin fired with his arrow into the air: the signal to his other cronies that things were not going according to plan! But...the arrow never reached its mark onto the mine shaft awning, because Elrohir skillfully blocked the shaft with one of his own, sending it to the ground!

"How many are there?" Thorin asked, his lips curled.

"I have nothing to say to _you, _dwarf scum." Devlin hissed with a sickening smile.

"Shame. Might have saved your life." Thorin shrugged.

"No! Thorin, wait! We need him for questioning!" Bilbo pleaded. Thorin gaped at him. Devlin took the momentary distraction to kick Thorin out from under his feet. Thorin toppled over onto his side, but his warrior reflexes kicked in and he raised Orcrist, barely blocking the blow the elf had attempted to remove the dwarf's head! Bilbo again, threw stones at the tall, imposing figure. This time, they were larger, heavier rocks. Devlin knelt on top of Thorin, raising his blade against his neck.

"I knew it was poor choice, to trust an elf." He chuckled darkly at his attempted assassin.

"The earth will be a cleaner place without filth like you. The Arkenstone is _mine, King under the mountain." _Devlin whispered cunningly. He nearly drove the blade into Thorin's throat when another rock hit him smack dab in the eye, completely stunning him. Thorin glanced over at Bilbo who was frozen, wondering if his aim had worked, or if it had gone too far. Thorin chuckled. Then three pairs of spindly arms and hands snatched up Devlin and jerked him to his feet. Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Are you hurt, _dwarf?_" One of Legolas's men asked dryly.

"I was doing alright." Thorin retorted, standing and retrieving his sword. The elf glowered at him and turned his attention back on his prince's main quarry. "Wood elves. I might have known." Thorin muttered. "They'd step in and claim glory to the capture."

"Thorin, come on!" Bilbo shook his arm. "We can worry about that later. Are we not going to save Fili and Kili? Now is the time."

"You are right, Master Baggins." Thorin nodded. "Let's go." He cocked his head. "By the way, nice move back there. If I did not already know you, I would've bought your act without a moment's hesitation, that you are an incorrigible, blundering burglar." He smiled.

* * *

"The young one, Bryceson. I want him kept away from all the others." Legolas instructed Voronwe. "You can't miss him. His shoulder is bandaged. Keep him safe, but do _not _let him out of your sight once you have him. He may be our only cooperative witness."

"Whatever you say, Your Highness." Voronwe nodded. Elladan shot an arrow out of the bough , across the valley where it hit thorn bush. Gandalf peered from behind a ledge, and waved his staff as the signal to go ahead. He had six of the dwarves sneaking into a secret entrance in the back of the mine rock, that he'd discovered when they'd arrived.

"Ready, Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"Ready." Legolas nodded. He gazed down at the base of the tree where Fluffy was sitting patiently, his ears back in contempt. There were bad guys around this place, he could smell it. Legolas whistled and commanded in Elvish for him to go on inside and find Thranduil. Fluffy slowly rose and crept inside the cave entrance. Everyone waited, save for Thorin and Bilbo who were running straight to the cave.

Cries of fear echoed from the mouth of the rock as two elves, one brown-haired and the other blonde, fled for their lives, with splotches of red on their arms and legs. Thorin and Bilbo gaped. "Maybe the mutt has some use after all." Thorin approved.

"Let's get 'em!" Dwalin hollered, standing and raising his ax.

"Advance!" Legolas commanded. He and his companions lept from the tree as Gandalf and the remaining dwarves charged toward the cave, with Legolas's soldiers standing armed before it.

* * *

Fili had heard what sounded like a brutal intruder attacking his captors. He glanced around hopefully, and anxiously. Were there more elves? More men? More tormentors come to attack his brother and himself, and the king? He clasped Kili close to his chest and braced himself back against the wall as hard as he could, praying this wasn't an ambush on them. If it was, he couldn't see any way out of it!

* * *

There were many small tunnels, and if not for Fluffy's all too clear snarling and spitting, they would not have known exactly where to go. Thankfully, the halls were lit with many torches, so it was not as dark as one would expect for an evil lair. Legolas guessed it must have been Devlin's doing. After all, elves did NOT like caves! The ringleader must have been terribly angry, desperate, or just greedily stupid to retreat in a place like _this _for his revenge.

"Which way?" Bofur asked worriedly.

"There's too many paths." Dori stated.

"Elladan, Nori!" Gandalf spoke up. "You two go down that path. Take a torch with you. Dori, you accompany them. Elrohir, Oin? You and Bifur take that route. Stay close together! Watch your step! Thorin, Legolas, and the rest of you, come with me." Gandalf ordered as he led them through the winding halls.

* * *

Fili's heart thudded with fear when he heard scratching of large paws, _very _large paws clawing at the door trapping them inside and heard the heavy breath of some kind of animal panting angrily beneath it. Fili clutched Kili with all that he was. This was most definitely the end! How an animal got in this place he didn't know, and didn't _want _to know!

The door burst open, and Fili curled into a ball, trying to protect his brother, not even bothering to look up but trying to blend himself into the shadows. Gandalf's staff grew brighter, and the other's torches lit up the room. "Fili? Fili!" Thorin gasped. Fili was almost too afraid to believe his ears. "Fili!" Thorin repeated himself and the young prince found himself hugged almost to death by a pair of the strongest, most safe arms he'd ever known! He looked up in disbelief.

"Uncle?" He whimpered.

"I'm here, Fili. I'm here." Thorin smiled lovingly.

"Uncle!" Fili cried. "You must get us out of here! Kili is dying! He's very sick! And..."

"Give him to me." Thorin told him. Fili finally let his shoulders relax as Thorin took Kili into his arms. "Kili? Kili?" He tried to wake him. "Someone remove these bloody chains!" Thorin demanded.

"We've found them! We've found them!" Bilbo shouted in the doorway, his cheerful voice echoing through the caverns.

As Gandalf set about freeing the dwarves, Legolas glanced around the dim room. His eyes fell on a long, bold figure who was limply leaning against the wall, his head sank down to his chest. Legolas darted for him and threw his arms around him. "Ada! Oh, Ada! I found you!" Legolas wept with joy. Bilbo watched from a distance. Fluffy bounded into the room and went straight to his king, licking his bruised face and bloody chin. "Ada!" Legolas cried. "Ada, it's me! Can you hear me?"

Thranduil blinked dazedly, wincing. "Leg...Legolas?" He whispered.

"Ada, thank the Valar! We found you and we're going to get you out of here!" Legolas smiled. Thranduil blinked his eyes wider.

"Legolas?!_ Ohh, Legolas..._" Thranduil cried, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm here." Legolas stroked his father's downtrodden face. "You look terrible."

"Never mind me! Find Alasse! Find your sister!" Thranduil choked desperately. "Bring her back to me!"

"I will, Ada. I promise!" Legolas assured him. "Do you know where she is?"

"No! I do not." Thranduil wept.

"Uncle, the little princess...they took her away. We have to help!" Fili implored Thorin as Bilbo, and Gandalf helped him to his feet.

"Get him out of here." Thorin told his kin.

"Here, I'll take Kili." Gandalf said, stooping down.

"Uncle, we _cannot _just leave her behind!" Fili begged. "You must help save her!"

"I will do what I can." Thorin clapped his shoulder. At that moment, Elladan, Elrohir, and the other dwarves had joined them. Fili was embraced tightly and escorted out.

"Thranduil!" Gandalf sputtered in dismay as he came to the king. "My old friend. What have they done to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Mithrandir. Find my daughter! Help her! Please, you must!" Thranduil pleaded in a strangled voice.

"First, we must release you of these dreadful bonds." Gandalf scowled.

"Legolas, find your sister!" Thranduil told his son.

"I will." Legolas nodded determinedly. "Where are Fluffy and Bilbo?" He frowned as he reached the door.

"Elladan, Elrohir, help me!" Gandalf told the sons of Elrond. Elrohir took Kili safely in his arms while Elladan helped the wizard remove the horrid chains.

"I will do what I can for your nephew." Elrohir nodded to Thorin then hurried out.

"We're getting you out of here." Elladan told Thranduil. "Come on." He and Gandalf placed Thranduil's arms over their shoulders while they clasped theirs around his waist.

"_Shouldn't have come...Alasse..._" Thranduil rambled anxiously.

_Never_ in all his years had Thorin seen the arrogant elf king so emotional. Never! Displayed before him was not the stoic, proud, traitorous elf he had loathed and despised for so long. No, but a deeply troubled soul. The fear of a helpless _father. _He portrayed the same worry and helplessness Thorin himself had felt the passed week, desperately searching for his sister's sons, fearing their fate. Thorin could only stare at Thranduil, speechless. And then something happened he never dreamed he would ever do! His heart flooded with _sympathy_ for the worried king.

* * *

With the Ring concealing his visage, Bilbo hurried along the large tunnels after the large, bushy tail ahead of him. Preparing to threaten with his little sword if needed, Bilbo kept going.

"_Hurry! Move it! You should've had this out before now! Are you men so weak and pathetic you can't even lift a small child?" _Rajiv's angry voice snarled ahead.

"_We got lost again. Besides, ye said you didn't want 'er too mangled. What do you expect us to do?" _Griffin barked back.

"_Her?" _Bilbo's ears perked up. He followed the voices till he saw three large figures, one definitely an elf, and with a nasty temper! The other two were men, carrying a small chest. That _had _to be where the little princess was being held. Bilbo reflected on Legolas's words:

"_She's my little sister. She's so small, she can't defend herself. If they hurt her..."_

Thankful that they could not see him, Bilbo ran forward and stabbed Donovan in the leg. He yelped in pain and dropped one end of the chest. "Idiot!" Rajiv growled.

"It wasn't me! Something...ahh!" Donovan screeched when Bilbo kicked his other leg.

Bilbo eyed the large elf. He was bearing a hook with several keys on it. He had to get those keys! He whistled loudly. "What the bloody h- was that?" Rajiv barked.

"Don't know!" Griffin shook his head. Bilbo whistled again, behind Griffin. He dropped the box.

"Bloody fool! Watch it! The goods won't be worth anything damaged." Rajiv slapped the man.

Just then, a huge Elven wolf lunged at them before they realized what was happening! Fluffy landed on top of the both of them, pinning Bilbo to the floor under the man. Griffin ran for his life, but Fluffy growled viciously down at Rajiv. Bilbo took the opportunity and yanked the keys from the elf's belt. There! He had them! Fluffy tore into Rajiv's shoulder, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Rajiv screamed like he had only heard from those he had beaten.

"_Fluffy! Enough! Release!" _Legolas yelled as he entered, his bow trained on the wounded elf. Fluffy backed off begrudgingly. Legolas had run into Griffin on his way in, but the man had ran away as if Morgoth was on his heels. Then Legolas had heard a faraway scream as the man fell into one of the ravines of the large mountain. "Where is she?" Legolas narrowed his eyes.

Rajiv was gagging on the floor. He did not answer. Fluffy's bite had shattered his collar bone and he passed out from the horrendous pain.

"Prince Legolas!" Bilbo gasped, having removed his Ring. Legolas frowned in confusion when he saw the hobbit. _Where _did he come from? When had he gotten in here, and without being heard? "Prince Legolas! Over here!" Bilbo beckoned. Legolas flew to his side. "I think I found something." Fluffy was anxiously pawing at the box. Legolas pounded on the lock.

"Bloody b-s." He cursed.

"Perhaps this might do the trick." Bilbo smiled, holding a set of keys. Legolas's eyes widened even more. _How...how..._He nodded gratefully and took them, fitting various keys into the lock until one of them clicked!

Legolas turned the lock. He yanked it off then threw open the lid. There inside, lying limp, was his little sister!


	19. Chapter 19 I Knew You Would Come

Legolas's heart froze. _No! Please, no..._Tears filled his eyes at he gazed down at Alasse. She was very pale, her eyes were _closed, _and she was so...listless. With trembling fingers, he felt her neck and prayed he'd find a pulse!

Bilbo was horrified at what he saw and stumbled backward, breathing heavily. He had already endured more unpleasant things on this quest than he had ever hoped to. But the death of a child...the very thought was unbearable, too deep and painful to imagine! The little hobbit could not bear to witness that. He staggered backwards into the tunnel. _"Bilbo." _A deep voice spoke to him out of nowhere.

"Aah!" Bilbo jumped when Thorin touched his shoulder. "Oh, Thorin! You nearly scared me out of my skin!" Bilbo held his chest, startled.

"Are you alright? You look shaken, Master Baggins." Thorin pointed out.

"Thorin," Bilbo hung his head, "we...we found her."

"The princess?"

"Y-yeah." Bilbo nodded quickly, wiping his nose as he started to sniffle.

"Is she alive?" Thorin asked slowly, his tone dead serious. Bilbo swallowed hard.

"I...I don't know." Bilbo shuddered. "I...I...she looked so...I just couldn't watch...we need some help in there!" Bilbo looked up at his friend with tears. He knew how much Thorin detested elves, and for good reason. But surely not all elves were that bad, considering how hospitable Elrond had been too them, especially since they'd arrived in his realm uninvited! Surely Thorin could find it somewhere in his heart to help an Elven child, particularly one who was most likely dying!

Thorin looked passed the hobbit, into the dimly lit room to see the elf prince dejectedly bent over a small chest. He remembered the panic and desperation in Thranduil's voice, when he'd urged his son to find his daughter. If Thorin had a little girl of his own, he knew in his heart, he would be the fiercest papa-wolf this side of Arda, with enough wrath and over-protectiveness to rival the Elven king, if someone dared hurt his precious treasure!

"I will go and get some help." Thorin assured Bilbo. He had seen the fleeting, questioning doubt in the halfling's eyes. Surely Bilbo didn't believe he would be _that _cruel!

* * *

"_Please...please..." _Legolas prayed as he pressed his fingers into Alasse's neck. There it was! Slow, but most definitely there! Legolas cried in relief! She was alive! He didn't see any grave wounds on her little torso, save for a few small cuts on her face. But she was nonetheless too pale, and so still. "Alasse?" Sister, it's me, Legolas! I'm here." He spoke anxiously, gently shaking her head back and forth by gripping her chin. Fluffy whined and dipped his large head inside, and began licking his mistress, trying to kiss away her visible hurts.

A puny whimper sounded and it was pure music to Legolas's ears! "It's alright, darling. Legolas is here." Legolas urged her to wake, touching her face. Alasse slightly wagged her head. Fluffy's tail wagged and he licked her even more. Alasse grimaced and pushed his big, wet nose away from her now sticky face. She stiffened and whimpered then fearfully blinked her eyes. "Alasse!" Legolas gasped joyfully. She frightfully opened her eyes and looked up.

"Leggi?" She asked timidly.

"Alasse, dear _Tithen muinthel."_ Legolas crooned with happy tears.

"Legolas! Leggi!" She wailed, frantically reaching up to him with shaky arms.

"Oh, Alasse..." Legolas breathed, reaching in and picking her up out of that horrid box.

"Oooww!" Alasse screeched in pain. Legolas nearly dropped her, startled from her outcry. He knelt down on the floor and set her carefully on her back. "Leggi, hold me please! Don't let them take me away!" She cried with tears.

"Darling,_ what_ has happened to you?" Legolas shuddered. If she was hurt because of those… "You cried when I picked you up. Tell me what is wrong, _Tithen muinthel."_

"It hurts." She winced, holding her sides.

"What hurts, love?"

Alasse didn't answer. Legolas gently ran his hands over her frame and she shrieked. "Stop, Legolas!" She begged. Legolas's blood froze. She _was _indeed hurt! He had felt broken bones when he touched her. Legolas cursed viciously under his breath, and a fierce fire sizzled throughout his entire body. The fiends that did this would pay dearly for it! How dare they hurt his baby sister! She was weeping and grasping at his arms."Legolas, I want to go home!" She pleaded. "Take me home!"

"I will, _melleth nin_. I _will." _Legolas promised, with tears pouring down his face, cupping her chin.

"Don't let them take me away!" Alasse shivered with fear.

"Shh. It's alright, darling. _Nobody _is going to take you away." Legolas said soothingly. "I'm here, and you're safe now."

"Ada! Where's Ada? Did they take him away from us?" She asked with terror.

"_No._ He's safe, sister. And the bad fellows are all in big trouble now. They're caught." Legolas smiled, stroking her small face. He wanted to hold her small form tightly to himself and just love her. But he was afraid of hurting her again and didn't want to make it worse.

"I want to go home!" Alasse whimpered. "I want Ada!"

"Legolas?" Gandalf spoke up softly from behind him as he came inside, his staff adding extra light. Legolas looked up pleadingly at him and the wizard frowned. He hurried to the two elflings and knelt in front of Alasse. She was crying. Well, that was good because it meant she was alive!

"Gandalf, she's hurt!" Legolas moaned. "I am not sure how badly, but I'm _very _sure her ribs are broken! I have to get her out of here, but I am afraid to move her."

"Gandalf?" Alasse looked up at the wizard. He smiled warmly.

"There, there, little one." He patted her face kindly. "We'll get you home."

"Is Ada okay?"

"Ai. He may need some help, but he's okay." Gandalf said soothingly.

Gandalf gently helped the little elfling sit up while Legolas removed his cloak and bundled it around her then carefully scooped her safely into his arms. "Don't worry, _Tithen muinthel. _I'm taking you home! Well, back to Rivendell." Legolas promised.

"Will Ada be there too?" She asked.

"Yes." Legolas smiled fondly. "Ada will be there too. I promise."

* * *

"Is he going to die?" Fili frantically asked Oin and Elrohir as the dwarf healer examined his prince, and Elrohir was on hand, assisting.

"He's still fighting, laddie." Oin assured Fili. Balin had his arm around the boy.

"That doesn't answer my question! Is he going to make it?" Fili demanded. After being held captive for-who knew how long anymore?-, trying to protect his brother and keep him alive, his emotions were very raw.

"He is very weak and his fever is higher than I would like to see." Elrohir said solemnly. "But, as Master Oin has said, he is a fighter. I'd say he still has a chance."

"Ai, Fili. Calm yourself, lad." Oin smiled. "If your stubborn little brother can hold out this long from being in captivity, I say he has more than a fair chance!" Fili sank to the ground in tears, breathing heavily, letting the relief flood over him. Elrohir quickly handed Oin the Athelas leaves to bring down the fever and bound his torso with bandages.

"_He will not last very long out here. We need to get him back to Rivendell quickly." _Elrohir warned Oin who nodded.

* * *

Legolas, Fluffy, and Gandalf emerged out into the open, to find it a flurry of activity. Alasse was passed out in Legolas's arms."Your warriors took off for Rivendell with Thranduil right after they saw the dreadful state your father was in." Gandalf explained. "He was badly hurt. However, he should be rested up under Elrond's care by the time we arrive. Elladan also went with him." Legolas nodded gratefully.

"How is everyone else? Was anyone else gravely injured?" He asked.

"Nay, save for the blackguards. Your soldiers have them in custody and are treating their wounds, if not begrudgingly. They are being fully escorted to Rivendell as we speak."

"_Good!" _Legolas snarled venomously. "The further they are away from Alasse, the happier I will be!"

"Fili appears to be fairly well, however, Kili is not so lucky. He's _very _sick." Gandalf shook his head.

"He is in good hands." Legolas said.

"Ai. Pardon me. I will find Elrohir and have him come check your sister." Gandalf patted Legolas's shoulder.

"Thorin!" Legolas called to the dwarf. "How are your men?"

"We're fine." Thorin said dryly. "The lads are roughed up a bit, but I believe they'll survive. They've had more than their share of bruises and such." He half rolled his eyes, as if this was something he was used to, helping raise his nephews. Legolas grinned. Come to think of it, Thorin's dark locks _did _have some strands of gray in them.

"For that I am glad." Legolas said truthfully.

"However, Kili is _very_ ill. He is strong though."

"He has to be. He takes after his hard-headed uncle!" Legolas teased. Thorin refused to smile, but it couldn't be helped.

"On the other hand, I do not believe your warriors are very keen on helping my people." Thorin added, glowering.

"I will speak with them. You have my word." Legolas promised. "We were in this together."

Thorin's stony expression did not change, at least not until he saw the little bundle in the prince's arms. "How is your princess?" He asked. Legolas's face fell.

"She's injured. I have to get her back to Lord Elrond!" Legolas exclaimed. "But she's alive."

"I am relieved to hear that." Thorin said quietly. Just then, the small bundle moved her small head and opening her tired eyes, stared at the dwarf king.

"You are a dwarf too?" She asked curiously, her little voice laced with strain.

"Yes." Thorin replied gruffly. Alasse looked up at Legolas.

"There were two dwarves stuck with us, Leggi." She said, her eyes drooping. "Their names are Fili and Kili. They were nice. They tried to save me from those bad men!"

"That's what they do." Thorin said as stoic as ever. However, a proud grin snuck onto his face.

"And they shall have my full thanks." Legolas said.

"Ahh, how is the lassie?" Balin asked as he stepped forward.

"She's hurt." Thorin muttered. "Apparently, we didn't get here in time to stop _all_ their dirty work."

"Ahh." Balin grimaced. "It's quite a ride back to Rivendell. Oin is a healer, lad." He told Legolas. "If you like, he can make sure she's not too badly hurt before we pull out." He glanced at Thorin who nodded, then walked away to check on the others.

"Thank you, Master Balin." Legolas sighed. "But I am sure he is tending Kili. Besides, Gandalf has is fetching Elrohir."

"That is good." Balin smiled. Legolas sat down on a log, gingerly laying Alasse across his lap. Fluffy faithfully sat down beside them, his sharp eyes never leaving his mistress.

"My lord Legolas!" Voronwe, Daeralda (great tree), and a few other of the Mirkwood elves approached their prince. "You are safe! Thank the Valar."

"Why should you have ever been worried?" Legolas smirked.

"Lady Alasse. My lord, how is she?" Daeralda asked worriedly.

"I do not know." Legolas shook his head, sadly looking down at his sister. "She's breathing. But she's hurt."

"What will you have us do, my lord?" Voronwe asked.

"Take six men and venture ahead of us. Stay at the High Pass and wait to meet us, if you do not run into any danger. The rest of you guard the company and do not hesitate to do what you can to help the dwarves with whatever they may need! They were a great aid to me in finding your king and princess. As such, they shall be dealt with kindly. Daeralda, ride to Rivendell with a message for my father. Tell him I found Alasse, she is alive, and that I am bringing her to him." Legolas instructed. The elves bowed and spread out to obey, save for two who remained behind to stand guard over Thranduil's children.

Alasse stirred. "I'm tired, Leggi." Alasse moaned, shedding tears again.

"I know. But I don't want you to sleep until the healer is done examining you, okay? It's important." Legolas told her.

"I knew you would come." She smiled up at her big brother.

"Of course I would, sweetling." He said, kissing her head.

"They hurt Ada! They beat him, and they wouldn't give Kili any water, and he was really sick! They were going to take me away! Far, far away they said. I was so afraid!"

"Shh, shh. They're not going to take you away." Legolas said softly.

"I knew you would come..." Alasse rested her head against his side. Legolas refused to let her go and tried to be patient as he waited for the healer. Elrohir finally arrived, with Bilbo, Gloin, and Bofur at his side.

"Legolas!" Elrohir called. "Elladan is carrying your father back to Ada. I'm sorry I was delayed, but I was helping tend the young prince. He is in a bad way."

"Thank you, 'Ro. And I understand." Legolas nodded.

"How is she doing?" Elrohir asked, taking Alasse's small hand and monitoring her pulse.

"The sooner I get her to your father, the better." Legolas frowned. "According to Gandalf, her ribs have been injured. I do not know about internal damage."

"The poor dearie." Bofur shook his head sadly.

"Just wait till we get our hands on the fleabags who did this!" Gloin growled, gripping his ax.

"I'll take a quick look,_ mellon._" Elrohir said to Legolas. "Alasse? It's 'Ro." He smiled down at his friend. "How are you feeling, little one?"

"I want my Ada! I want to go home." Alasse moaned.

"And so you shall soon. Can you tell me where you don't feel good?" Alasse winced and said nothing, clinging harder to Legolas. He pulled back his cloak so the healer could do his job. "I'm going to have to touch you, penneth, to find out where your hurts are and how badly they feel. Does this hurt?" Elrohir asked quietly as he gently reached down and prodded her side.

"Oow! Stop!" Alasse cried and shriveled into a ball, hiding her face in Legolas's side.

"I am sorry." Elrohir bit his lip sympathetically. "Anywhere else?" Alasse quickly shook her head. "Gandalf is right, Legolas. At least four of her ribs are broken. I need to examine her more closely to assess any more damage." He carefully felt her limbs which were in tact though bruised, but when he pressed her middle, she whimpered. "I'm not finding any internal bleeding, but we will watch carefully for that. I am not finding any large, grievous wounds though."

"Thank Eru..." Legolas whispered. He would've completely lost it if he'd found Alasse covered in blood.

"We'll have to be very cautious."

"'Ro, how did you find my father? What status was he in when he left?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Six broken ribs, nasty cuts, and massive bruising. He was really dazed, and he is at risk for internal bleeding." Elrohir explained. "And he has a concussion."

"Ada is badly hurt?" Alasse cried.

"He's hurt, but he is very strong." Elrohir smiled at her. "Kili is incredibly weak. His lungs sound terrible. He has a severe case of pneumonia. It's going to be touch and go with him as we head back."

"_Hannon le." _Legolas breathed, then his eyes fell on Bilbo. "Master Baggins, I...I...I don't know how to thank you."

"Oh, I didn't do all that much." Bilbo shrugged.

"Yes, you did! You found her, and when they may have escaped our eyes and done away with her! Words cannot express my relief! I am eternally grateful to you."

"I was glad I was there." Bilbo smiled warmly then looked down at the princess. She was clinging to her brother and looked sickly, for an elf. "I only wish I could've done more sooner."

"As do we all." Legolas agreed. He glanced at Bofur and Gloin. "Thank you, for everything you've done." He told them.

"We wouldn't leave a child in the hands of devils." Gloin said gruffly. At that statement, Alasse cried more. Legolas shushed her, rocking her back and forth. Elrohir gave Alasse some herbs which she grumbled at eating, then bound her frame with bandages.

"Poor thing. Come, let's get out of this awful place." He said.

Legolas stood up carefully. "Rest now, darling. I'm taking you to Ada." He smiled.


	20. Chapter 20 The Enemy's Borders

**Sorry not sorry. I'm one of those angst/drama/hurt/comfort suckers when it comes to Kili getting hurt or sick. Sorry, Kili. It's because we like you so much we just love showering you with attention! Sorry you have to suffer at our geekdom expense!**

**And yes, Bofur is one of my favorite dwarves!**

* * *

Elladan and the Mirkwood company were making for Rivendell as fast as they could without perjuring Thranduil's already considerable injuries. They rode at a steady pace for as long as they could push their horses before they became exhausted. Thranduil's whole body felt like twenty miles of bad road, literally! But he struggled to hide it. He didn't care about the pain. All he knew was he'd left his children behind, and one was probably dead. Once he was treated, he would go back for them! He would find them and bring them to safety, then personally pulverize every one of those fiends who had gone after him and his little girl!

* * *

It was sundown three hours after the rescue, so Gandalf had everyone take a rest by campfire. They'd have to restart their journey back to Rivendell in the morning. The Mirkwood guards kept sharp watch, standing like tall, intimidating statues in the dark. The dwarves cooked supper and tried to keep everyone's spirits up, but they were very worried for Kili. Fili's bruised jaw and cut lip had been tended to. He was constantly at Kili's side as Elrohir and Oin tended him. The healer from Mirkwood had ridden with Thranduil and Elladan, faithfully looking after his king.

Thorin would not sit, but stood against the rocky wall or paced around, keeping watch over his nephews. He was relieved beyond words that he'd found them both alive. The fret over the condition he would or wouldn't find them in had nearly taken twenty years off his life. But even now, he feared for Kili. The youngest dwarf was still very sick, and Thorin knew that as weak as he was, he might not last all the way back to the valley of the elves. Kili's harsh coughing painfully disturbed the otherwise serene atmosphere.

Bilbo walked over to where Legolas sat cross-legged with Alasse cradled in his arms and Fluffy lying beside the prince. Bilbo smiled and patted the wolf's head then scratched his ears. "Hello, boy. Stew? It's warm?" Bilbo offered Legolas.

"No thank you, Master Hobbit." Legolas shook his head. "I thank you for the thought."

"You're going to need it. It's a long road back." Bilbo insisted. "And there's nothing I hate more than traveling on an empty stomach! Well, except maybe having to make a long journey in wet clothes. Dreadful business." He wrinkled up his nose. Legolas couldn't help grinning.

"Perhaps a little later." Legolas nodded, taking the bowl of food and setting it aside, _away _from Fluffy. He looked down at Alasse and brushed some hair out of her face. Bilbo looked on sadly. It always shook him seeing little ones sick or in pain.

"I shudder to think of what she must have endured at the hands of those scoundrels." Bilbo stated.

"Ai." Legolas glowered in agreement. "How do they do it, Master Baggins? How could ones so strong and able deliberately harm one so young and innocent? And some of them my own kin?"

"Tis a dark business indeed." Bilbo frowned. "I don't even want to try to understand such devilry! Well, don't let your stew get cold." Bilbo shifted away.

Gandalf came to kneel next to Legolas. "How is she?" He asked, smoking his pipe.

"She's asleep again." Legolas sighed. "Perhaps it's for the best. Except her eyes are shut."

"Mmm." Gandalf grunted. "Seems Bilbo was right after all, eh?" He smiled.

"Hmm?" Legolas creased his eyebrows.

"Bilbo did not lose hope. And you found your sister, _alive." _Gandalf reminded him.

"Ai. Ada must have believed she was dead, or else how could I have felt his anguish?" Legolas spoke sadly.

"Well, we shall soon set that to rights." Gandalf patted Legolas's arm then stood up. Alasse stirred, whimpering.

"Shh. It's alright, _muinthel._ I am here." Legolas told her quietly.

"'Las?" Alasse whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are we back yet?" Alasse asked with a yawn. Legolas couldn't help chuckling. He was used to that question whenever they traveled, except she wasn't normally hurt like this.

"No, love. Not yet. We still have a few days before we reach the Homely House."

"I don't feel good." Alasse murmured.

"I know." Legolas kissed her head and rubbed her hand. "But Lord Elrond will make you all better."

"I hope we get there soon." Alasse said.

"Me too. Why don't you try to eat something? You must be starving." Legolas smiled, lightly patting her middle to which she winced and moaned.

"Oow. _Legolas..._" She groaned pitifully, frowning up at him.

"Sorry."

"My stomach hurts. Please don't touch it."

"That was clumsy of me." Legolas bit his lip, feeling bad that he had caused her discomfort. "Try to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry." Alasse shook her head.

"Well, here. Drink something at least." Legolas insisted, offering his water flask. Alasse accepted it and drank greedily. "Slow down, love! I don't want you to make yourself ill on top of everything else!" Alasse drank till she was full, then she drifted to sleep again.

"He's severely dehydrated." Oin shook his head. "And we've been giving him water every chance we get!" They'd tried giving him remedies which Kili had thrown up each one of them. They'd placed steaming herbs in front of his face to lessen the severity of his coughing. And they'd just given him water, hoping he could stomach it without any extra ingredients.

"We'll try again to clear his lungs out." Elrohir said, having Oin hold up the dwarf as Elrohir held a steaming hot bowl of herbs in front of his nose and mouth. Kili's eyes were closed and he could not stop coughing. The upward movement made his stomach churn and he vomited again.

"He can't even hold down the water anymore." Oin said with worry. He looked up helplessly at the elf. "We're losing him!"

"_Kili..."_ Fili covered his face with his hands. Thorin turned as soon as he'd heard the words. He gazed down sorrowfully at his sister-sons. Kili's pneumonia had gone untreated for too long, and now he was reaping the results. Kili was dying in front of their eyes, even with the elf and his Elvish medicine trying to aid him! It wasn't enough! Thorin felt his heart lurch and he wanted to sob, but he choked it down for Fili's sake.

Legolas watched thoughtfully. He'd known Kili was sick, but it was worse than he'd first heard. He looked at Fili, who was sitting in despair, as if his entire world was crashing around him. Legolas understood that feeling! He was an older brother too, and knew he would do _anything _in the world for his younger sibling. Fili was an older brother, and now he was about to lose his only brother. His younger brother, who he tried to keep safe with all that he was. Alasse had said that Fili and Kili had tried to protect her! Legolas had to do something!

"Raegbund!" Legolas called to one of his warriors.

The elf rushed to his prince. "My Prince? What do you require?" He bowed.

"Your horse, Raegbund." Legolas instructed him quickly. "Lend him to Master Elrohir. Now!" Raegbund bowed and hurried off to fetch his horse. Legolas, for the first time, set Alasse on the ground next to Fluffy then ran over to Elrohir. "'Ro? Take Raegbund's mount, Nestaron. There is no time to lose! Get the dwarf prince to your father!"

"Are you sure, Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"Go!" Legolas urged him. Elrohir glanced at Oin and Fili who nodded. Oin bundled Kili up with blankets, then Elrohir lifted him in his arms and set him on Raegbund's horse then mounted up after him. Legolas scooped Fili under his arms and set him up behind Elrohir. _"You should_ _be with your brother." _Legolas whispered.

"Thank you, my lord." Fili breathed gratefully, clasping his arms firmly around Elrohir's waist.

"Godspeed, Elrohir. Ride hard." Gandalf told the son of Elrond. Elrohir nodded and urged the horse out. Nestaron gracefully cantered out of the camp into the night. Thorin stared in disbelief at Legolas. He'd known he was more gracious than Thranduil would've been by a long shot! But this act of kindness still blew him away. Legolas glanced at him then raced back to his sister.

"Get some sleep, my prince. You look exhausted." One of the elves told him.

"I have to watch over Alasse." Legolas rubbed his face.

"We're here, my lord. You have plenty of protection." The elf assured him.

Legolas sighed. A brief rest wouldn't hurt. Besides, he did need his strength for the rest of their journey. "Very well." He agreed. After a short meal of warm stew prepared by Bombur, Legolas lay on the ground right next to his little sister, his long arm draped protectively over her hurt body. Fluffy sat above them, keeping guard. Legolas kissed Alasse's small, pointy ear. "Rest well tonight, love. I'll get you back soon." He gripped her hand and fell asleep.

* * *

"Just hang on, Kili. Hang in there, small one." Elrohir kept telling the dwarf beneath him. Fili held onto the elf for dear life. He_ didn't_ like riding the horse, such a large creature and so far from the ground at breakneck speed! He hoped the journey would be very quick! "Keep on, little fighter. You can make it, Kili. Just a bit longer, come on!" Elrohir told the sick dwarf.

* * *

The middle of the night, Legolas jerked awake when he heard wailing. He'd thought he was dreaming, and that Alasse was back in that horrible place. Til he looked down and saw her thrashing in her sleep. "Alasse, wake up. Hey, it's a dream. Come on, darling." Legolas gently shook her. Alasse's frightened eyes blinked rapidly.

"Leggi?" She cried.

"I am here." Legolas nodded, stroking her face.

"Oh, Leggi. I was so afraid! I thought I was back in the cave. They wouldn't let me out!" Alasse wept. Legolas brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"Shhh. It's over now, Alasse. You're with me. I'll keep you safe." Legolas smiled warmly. Alasse gripped his large wrist.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Bofur asked Legolas worriedly.

"What happened?" Bilbo asked.

"Is she alight?" Gloin asked. Legolas couldn't help grinning at the small band of concerned faces, all worried for _his _sister.

"She's alright. Just a nightmare." Legolas nodded.

"Oh!" Bofur sighed with relief. "The poor darling. Terrible things, bad dreams."

"She'll be alright, my friends. Thank you for your concern." Legolas assured them.

"Legolas? Hold me?" Alasse begged. Legolas smiled and nestled down close to her, holding her.

"Better?"

"Mmm-hmm." She wiped her eyes and Fluffy licked her face.

"It's alright, Alasse. Fluffy's right here. And so am I. Nothing will hurt you as long as we are here to protect you."

"I miss Ada! I hope he's okay." Alasse sniffled.

"Me too. I'm sure he is."

The dwarves began to sing,

"_**Far over**_

_**The Misty Mountains cold,**_

_**To dungeons deep,**_

_**And caverns old..."**_

Alasse fell asleep to their singing, but Legolas remained awake. He still found it surreal that any of this had happened. Glorfindel had been easily wounded by an _Elvish _assailant! Thranduil, the fiercest warrior Legolas knew, had been taken against his will with his princess. Legolas had agreed to make an alliance with _dwarves, _to travel to rescue them! And even more unbelievable, Legolas found himself thinking less of the dwarves as _those greedy, mangy creatures _and more as _friends! _On top of everything that had happened, Thranduil and Alasse had gotten badly hurt. Legolas only hoped the rest of the journey would not make things worse.

* * *

Two days later, Elladan rode into Rivendell ahead of the warriors. "Ada! Ada! Elladan's back!" Estel shouted, bursting into Elrond's office. Rather than reprimanding his youngest son for his outburst, Elrond ran out to greet his eldest. Elladan hurried into the house.

"Ada!" He panted.

"Elladan, _ion nin,_ what happened? Did you find them? Are you hurt?" Elrond asked.

"I am fine, Ada. I've come with King Thranduil. He's battered up badly. He needs you." Elladan explained. Elrond grimaced for second. He had known that they wouldn't come out of this unscathed, though he'd prayed against it.

"Where is he?" Elrond asked.

"His soldiers are bringing him." Elladan said.

"Good. Estel, help you brother prepare the healing room."

"Yes, Ada!" Estel nodded, eager to help. "Hey, where is Legolas? Where are the dwarves? Where is Alasse? Did you not save them?" He asked Elladan.

"Legolas and Thorin lingered back with Gandalf." Elladan said solemnly. "We did rescue Alasse and the princes, but I'm afraid she was injured and the young dwarf was very, very sick. Elrohir stayed behind to help."

"How bad?" Elrond asked sternly.

"Alasse had some broken ribs and ugly bruises, and Prince Kili had one of the worst cases of pneumonia I've ever seen, Ada! Being chained up in a cold, dark room with no food or water didn't help his case in the least."

"Alright." _If Elrohir is on hand, Alasse should start healing before they get here. As for the young prince, I do not know._ "Go prepare what we need." Elrond said and turned to meet the party from Mirkwood.

The wood elves were gently pulling their king off the horse. Glorfindel was already there, helping. "How is he?" Elrond asked as they half-carried Thranduil inside.

"He's incoherent, my lord Elrond." One of the elves answered. "We tried to keep as steady as possible, but I'm afraid the journey was rough on his broken ribs. And he is more pale than he was when we first found him."

Glorfindel helped ease Thranduil down onto a work table. It was the least that he could do. He felt responsible for all of this. If that little punk hadn't stabbed him in the gut, he would've been able to protect Thranduil and Alasse! "What of the criminals?" He asked firmly.

"Some of our officers are escorting them back." The elf answered. "Quite a few of them have their own battle wounds to whine over, courtesy of Princess Alasse's pet Fluffy, Thorin Oakenshield, and a tiny little fellow who stopped at nothing with his rock throwing!"

"I wish I'd been there to see it." Estel growled. "I hope Fluffy bit them real good!"

"_Estel."_ Elrond scolded.

"Don't be so hard on him, Ada. After finding Alasse in such a state and how devastated Legolas appeared to see her like that, my sentiments are not far from Estel's." Elladan stated.

"I understand, my sons, but we most focus on the task at hand." Elrond sighed. They stripped Thranduil of his dirty, torn clothing. His torso was blue and purple. His face was a little swollen around the jaw and he was pale. And his eyes were closed. "Thranduil, _mellon nin,_ can you hear me?" Elrond spoke, lightly shaking his shoulder.

"_Urr..." _Thranduil slurred.

"Thranduil? It's Elrond. You're in my home, and you are safe."

Thranduil tried blinking his eyes open. "Elrond?" He whispered.

"Easy, mellon. Just rest. You gave us quite a scare." Elrond smiled.

"_Elrond..."_ Thranduil tried sitting up. Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Estel all pushed him back down flat.

"Lie down, Thranduil! You are going to stay where you are!" Elrond declared firmly.

"_Alasse...she's...have to help..."_ Thranduil panted frantically.

"Thranduil, listen to me. Legolas is with her. He will look after her. Don't trouble yourself. Rest now." Elrond tried to shush him.

"_Alasse..." _Thranduil trembled.

"She's in good hands."

"_Needs help!"_

"_I _will go to help." Glorfindel said. "I'll go find your children and bring them back." Thranduil slightly relaxed. "You stay here, my friend. It's time I did my part!" And with that, Glorfindel flew out of the room.

"_Alasse..." _Thranduil began to shed tears.

"She'll be here, Thranduil. Your children are on their way. Rest, my friend." Elrond said soothingly.

* * *

Twice already, Elrohir had nearly had to revive Kili! They had only rested the horse when absolutely necessary. But twice, Elrohir had barely found a pulse on the dwarf and had had to bring him back. Fili had nearly passed out in devastation both times. How much longer til they reached Rivendell? How many more times would he have to watch his brother nearly die? Fili's stomach was in a suffocating knot. Kili was so weak, his lungs sounded like they would literally burst from his chest every time he coughed, and according to Elrohir, his fever was rising! Elrohir had poured his water flask on Kili to cool him off and bring his fever down, but in only succeeded in causing worse chills, in which the little man's entirely body trembled horribly. _"What grace has been given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared!" _Elrohir kept pleading and chanting.

"What is that?" Fili tearfully gazed in the distance. Elrohir peered closely as tall figure as bright as the sun approached atop an Elvish horse.

"Eru be praised!" Elrohir cried happily.

"What is it?" Fili asked again. As the figure drew closer, still shining with the light of the Valar, Fili could see that the person was another elf. A beautiful, strong elf.

"Elrohir? Is that you?" Glorfindel greeted, dismounting.

"Glorfindel! Thank the Valar you're here! This small one needs your help!" Elrohir exclaimed. Glorfindel came to the horse's side and took Kili in his arms. "He has severe pneumonia. I've done all I can for him, but he is nearly too far gone."

"There is still hope, penneth." Glorfindel murmured gently and poured some of his healing energy into the dying dwarf. Kili's crusty breathing began to sound slightly less ragged, and his trembling slowed down considerably. Fili dropped his head on Elrohir's arm, crying tears of relief. Kili wasn't out of the woods yet, but with this Glorfindel's help, he just might make it to Rivendell alive! "We must make haste. He has a bit longer, but I cannot promise for how long that will be before my healing power begins to wear off! He needs Elrond."

"Glorfindel, did King Thranduil make it?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye. He did. His warriors arrived with him two days ago. He is being tended to as you know. I passed the officers with the fugitives. They are nearly to Rivendell and the prisoners will be led to the dungeons. I am glad we hardly ever need use for those, but they are still there for a reason. I was more than a little satisfied to see they didn't walk away from the rescue unscathed!"

"Ai. Fili will ride with me." Elrohir said. Glorfindel noticed the blonde dwarf sitting behind his friend, as small and as worried looking as a child.

"Don't despair, Prince Fili. We will get your brother the help he needs. Don't lose hope." Glorfindel said kindly. Fili couldn't answer, he merely nodded. Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth with Kili safely in his arms. Urging their steeds, the two elves of Rivendell galloped away with the two dwarf brothers, praying it would not be too late for Kili!

* * *

"I'm worried about her, Gandalf. She won't eat at all." Legolas voiced his fears to the wizard as they finished breakfast and breaking up camp again.

"She's been through a rough time. Food is probably the last thing on her mind." Gandalf said. "It's not unheard of regarding the circumstances."

"I just don't like seeing her this way." Legolas bit his lip. "I can understand how Fili feels right now!"

"Ai." Gandalf nodded. Alasse was asleep again. Gandalf gently ran his hand under her outfit and felt around her body. "Well, her ribs and bruises are beginning to heal. Slowly, yes, but she should at least be better than now by the time we return." Gandalf smiled to Legolas.

"I hope so! Thank you, Gandalf." Legolas smiled back.

"Here, Your Highness. For the lassie." Oin said, offering some herbs to help with the pain during their trek that day.

"_Hannon le."_ Legolas nodded gratefully. "Alasse? Alasse. Come on. I need you to wake up to take this medicine." He gently shook her. Alasse groaned and shook her head. "Come, darling. It will help you not hurt while we travel." Alasse opened her eyes, frowning.

"They taste awful." She mumbled.

"I know. But it will help. Come on now. I promise, once you chew these, you can go back to sleep." Legolas encouraged her. Fluffy nudged his head under her hand, trying to convince her to take it.

"_Alright."_ She muttered, biting the herbs. She gagged and made a sour face as she digested them, making the men laugh.

"What is your favorite animal, lass?" Balin asked. Alasse cocked her head, thinking about it.

"I like wolves, and horses, and bunnies." Alasse answered.

"I thought as much. You seem to have a loyal companion right there." Balin pointed at Fluffy.

"Fluffy's my friend. He is my best friend, after Leggi." Alasse actually smiled.

"Well, our friend Bofur made a present for you."

"A present? For me?" Alasse's eyes widened.

"Well, of course if it's alright with your brother, that is."

"Certainly." Legolas said. Bofur stepped forward and knelt down in front of them, holding out a wooden figure. It resembled a little Elvish girl riding a large wolf. They looked as if they were happily flying through the sky.

"Look, Leggi! It's me and Fluffy!" Alasse cried in delight.

"It certainly is." Legolas agreed, impressed with the small work of art.

"Can I keep it, Leggi? Please?" Alasse begged.

"Of course, love."

Bofur handed it to Alasse and she turned it over and around in her hands. "It looks just like us! Thank you, Master...Master...which one are you again?" Alasse asked in confusion. There were so many dwarves and they all had beards that she couldn't remember all their names properly, except Fili and Kili.

"Bofur, lass. I am glad it pleases you." Bofur smiled warmly.

"So that's what you've been piddling all this time." Dori said to Bofur.

"Thank you, Master Bofur. I love it!" Alasse smiled.

"Well, that is the first real smile I have seen on your face in days, my dear." Gandalf commented.

"We really do need to move out soon." Thorin spoke up. The dwarves agreed and shifted away. "I see that Bofur has wrapped your sister around his finger." Thorin said to Legolas.

"Indeed." Legolas replied. "That was very gracious of him. Must have taken him hours to get the details just right."

"Dwarves are known for their craftsmanship. It's a role we don't take lightly." Thorin stated.

"No, you do not." Legolas sighed. He stood up with Alasse in his arms, heading for the horse he'd been using.

"Leggi?" Alasse squeaked.

"Yes?"

"You don't think Ada will get mad, do you? Because a dwarf gave me this toy? He'll let me keep it, right?" Alasse asked worriedly.

"I believe he will, little one." Legolas assured her. "And if he has any qualms about it, _I'll _set him straight!" He put on his best stern, _Thranduil_ face. Alasse giggled. _"What are you laughing_ _at?"_ Legolas narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"You look funny." Alasse snickered. Legolas tickled her pointy ear, making her shriek. It felt so good to see her smile and hear her laugh again!

* * *

Sadly, their high spirits were to be short-lived. Early evening turning into dusk, they were in a forest trekking up a steep hill when the Mirkwood scouting party returned. _"Hir nin _Legolas!" Voronwe called.

"Voronwe, what is it?" Legolas asked.

"Orcs! Not far from here! Just around the bend from the next ridge!" Voronwe exclaimed. Legolas, and Thorin all looked to Gandalf.

"The trees! Head for the trees!" Gandalf told them. They released the ponies that fled in the opposite direction. Legolas had Alasse climb onto his back as he climbed up the tree. Bilbo scrambled up after Ori and Dwalin, Thorin at the hobbit's heels. Gandalf did not get into the trees until he was certain every dwarf, elf, and hobbit was safely nestled up high. Fluffy was down on the ground. But he stood erect. His ears pulled back, his lips curled and his eyes gleamed red. The dwarves and Bilbo shuddered. They'd thought he was scary before, but they had never seen him look _this _menacing!

"Leggi..." Alasse shuddered, clinging to his neck.

"Shh!" Legolas shushed her, preparing his bow. Sure enough, the Orcs rushed into the glenn stopping right under the trees.

"_Elf...I smell elf...and dwarf!" _One of them licked his lips.

"_They are close. Very close..." _Another added. Their eyes fell on the wolf. Fluffy stood his ground, eyes red with hate, and his fangs glistening in the sun. But he did not move.

"_Well, well, well, what have we here? A free dinner!" _An Orc chided. The Orcs moved in on the wolf. Alasse began to cry out, but Legolas quickly covered her mouth. Just as the Orcs were about to behead her beloved pet, without warning, Fluffy lunged forward and bit one of the Orcs right in his pelvis. Being an Elvish wolf, his bite was five times more painful than a normal one. Black blood poured out from the Orc's legs and he yelped in horrific pain. With Elven blood, Fluffy was faster than normal wolves too. He raced under the Orcs, slashing at their limbs and posteriors. The biggest one came at Fluffy from behind, swinging his mace.

Legolas notched an arrow and shot the Orc through the brain. His warriors began shooting too, making short work of the surprised Orcs. Fortunately, it was a small band. _Unfortunately, _the elves were so preoccupied with the Orcs on the ground, that they didn't see one of them climbing up the tree behind Legolas and Alasse! Legolas was focused on the ones in front of him, so he didn't see the one behind them until it grabbed hold of Alasse's ankle and yanked her down to the ground. She screamed and Legolas whirled back in horror. "NO!" He yelled.

Alasse dropped to the forest floor with the Orc and she tried to scramble away, but he snatched her up. "NO!" The dwarves shouted. They lept down from the trees and charged at the large Orc as the elves shot at him and also charged him. The few remaining Orcs knocked the dwarves away.

"_I'm going to enjoy making you scream!" _The Orc holding Alasse spat. And with that, he savagely punched her right in the middle. Alasse flinched and gagged. Then he dropped her body as if she was no more than a hunk of meat. But his head went flying off the next second, with a _very livid _Thorin Oakenshield huffing behind him, Orcrist's blade gleaming with black blood.

Legolas drew his white knives and slashed up the last two Orcs, slicing them up. He was furious. He gaped at Thorin, then he dropped to his knees at his sister's side. "Alasse! Alasse? Darling?" He cried, tilting her head back and forth. Her little nose was bleeding and she was pale as a ghost. "Alasse, answer me! Please!" Legolas pleaded, taking her face in his hands. "No, no, no...we've come this far. Don't give up on me, Alasse!" He felt her neck and found a faint pulse, but she didn't respond to him. The dwarves, Bilbo, and the elves all stood around, watching in alarm.

Gandalf knelt next to Legolas. "Help her, Gandalf!" Legolas begged.

"Alasse?" Gandalf spoke quietly, and gingerly ran his hands over her small body. He winced and sighed solemnly.

"Gandalf?" Thorin spoke up. Gandalf breathed heavily and looked at Legolas.

"She needs Elrond's help, Legolas." He said sorrowfully. "Her ribs are shattered. It's best that she is unconscious for now." Legolas couldn't hold back his tears and he started weeping, cradling his baby sister.

"Can you not help her?" Thorin asked the wizard seriously.

"I will do all I can. The rest is up to her." Gandalf shook his head.

Lying on the bloodied dirt, under the elves' boots, was a crushed wooden toy.


	21. Chapter 21 Saving the Lost

"Legolas, let me have her." Gandalf told the elf gently, but his face set with determination, leaving no place for argument. Legolas looked at the wizard hurtfully, then down at his sister. He didn't want to let go of her! He was afraid to. She felt so frail in his arms. But he knew in his heart that the sooner he let his old friend tend her, the better chance she had of survival. He tearfully kissed her forehead then reluctantly handed her over to Gandalf who took her in his arms as tenderly as he would a newborn baby, and ever so gently carried her along.

"Do what you can!" Thorin urged Oin.

"Ai. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin agreed and hurried after Gandalf.

"My lord?" Baramaethor stepped over to Legolas and opened his palm. Legolas had to look away. His warrior was holding the broken toy.

* * *

Thranduil had been cleaned up, treated, bandaged, and was lying safely on a hospital bed. Elrond had refused to see the miscreants who had put his friend in here, until Legolas arrived with Alasse, and Elrond could see the full extent of damage they had inflicted on the poor child. _Then_ he would unleash his full wrath on them! And he wouldn't be the only one. "Let me up from this bed!" Thranduil growled at the healer.

"I cannot allow that, my friend. You took a terrible beating and need to give your battered body a chance to start mending itself." Elrond shook his head.

"I've had worse, you know that!" Thranduil insisted.

"No, Thranduil. You are staying here."

"Elrond, my children are out there! I have to make sure they're alright..." Thranduil grunted as he attempted to sit up. Elrond immediately pushed him back down. "Elrond, let me up." Thranduil demanded. He had to get up! He'd left his daughter behind, and only Eru knew what had become of her! Thranduil, he had to go back for her! He wouldn't leave his children to die, alone and afraid, in a _cave, _dark, cold, and so far away! He wanted his little girl. He _needed _her here, to know if she was alright!

"No. You get up too quickly, you risk undoing my handiwork. You need to sleep."

"But, Alasse...she needs me! I have to go..." Thranduil attempted again to get up, but Elrond firmly placed his hand on his chest.

"_Thranduil, _Legolas is with her." Elrond reminded him quietly with a knowing smile. Thranduil laid back reluctantly. Elrond was right. Alasse had her big brother to look after her. He may not be able to protect her from _everything, _but he would stop at nothing to protect her and get her home safely. Thranduil nodded. Yes, Legolas was with her.

* * *

"It is a wonder she did not puncture a lung!" Oin exclaimed as he assisted Gandalf.

Gandalf had been working on Alasse for two hours, with Oin at his side and Fluffy standing guard over his mistress. Legolas had not stopped pacing ever since Gandalf had gently taken Alasse from his arms. The dwarves had made camp around the next bend where the Orcs had come from. Their hurts were cleaned and tended, thankfully none were life-threatening. "You're going to make the grass barren before winter even sets in if ye don't rest, lad." Dwalin told Legolas.

Legolas sat down dejectedly on a log. This was his fault! He hadn't been watching her like he should've! If he had, that Orc would never have been able to touch her! He didn't keep her safe! Legolas swallowed with sickening shame, and his stomach was in a horrible knot. He stared down at the disfigured toy in his hands. It had made Alasse's face light up for the first time since he'd found her. She'd been thrilled with the gift, and it had been created especially for her, with obvious love and affection. And now, it lay in his large hands, half-smashed, _broken, _just like his sister.

This was all his fault! If he'd been paying closer attention to his sister on his back, this would not have happened! _Will she survive this? How much more must she be inflicted with? How much more do I have to watch my family suffer? And __all __for what? _He thought dismally.

"She has your father's blood. As do you. She'll make it." A deep, melancholy voice spoke to him. Legolas looked up and saw Thorin standing there. Legolas's lip trembled.

"I thought you did not care about our father, for any trouble." Legolas whispered.

"You're right. I do not." Thorin said gruffly. "At least, I _didn't." _Thorin walked back and forth in front of the sad elf. "I've always regarded him with absolute disdain after what happened with Smaug. He may not concern himself with the fates of those not of his kin, that is for sure." Legolas shrugged. Thranduil _had _become more closed off lately to the outside world, especially to strangers. "But it is obvious he cares for you and your sister. That much even_ I_ cannot deny." Legolas blinked in surprise at the cantankerous dwarf king.

"Should I consider that as a _compliment?"_ Legolas cocked his head.

"I do not waste my compliments on such a pointy-eared priss as King Thranduil, if you'll pardon the expression. Let's call it a mere_ observation." _Thorin corrected him gruffly.

"Fair enough." Legolas sighed.

"My point is, you and the little one have more fight in you than I would've assumed. I am learning the hard way on this journey not to underestimate individuals for their size, or looks." Thorin snorted. His eyes landed on Bilbo who was watching Gandalf and Oin thoughtfully. Legolas gazed at the hobbit. Yes, the little man certainly had more to offer than anyone could expect at first glance. He'd already more than proven himself to the elf.

"I just pray the fight will be enough." Legolas said sadly, hanging his head. He showed Thorin the broken toy. "Is it too much to hope for that it can be repaired?" He pleaded. Thorin took the toy and looked it over closely.

"No promises." Thorin said.

"I don't need any. The effort itself will satisfy me."

"I'm not one of the toy makers of this company. But if I know Bofur, he will do all he can to make it as good as new." Thorin smiled.

"I would be most grateful. She adores the little thing as much as the real Fluffy."

"I will see what can be done."

"I am sorry, Thorin, about your nephew. The odds do not sound favorable for him." Legolas stated. "But, he is in your blood. He and Fili both. He's a fighter for one so small."

"He's always been a troublemaker from birth. But somehow he always manages to come out of it. Thank you, Your Highness, for what you did back there, giving aid so he can be healed quicker. I do not throw thanks out to just anyone, and never without merit. I want you to know I am thankful for what you did." Thorin said seriously, his blue eyes sorrowful but earnest.

"It was the least I could do." Legolas said. Thorin stood up and went to find Bofur. Balin had been watching in the shadows. He smiled with the utmost pride as he watched Thorin walk off. He was a remarkable king. Never had Balin seen the day Thorin would be aiding, much less _befriending_ an _elf!_

"So, this is what you've been doing on your holiday." One of the Mirkwood elves teased Legolas.

"Are you questioning my strategies as your prince?" Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it!" Baramaethor exclaimed dramatically.

"We needed the dwarves, to help find Ada and Alasse. I couldn't have done it alone. They know these mountains even _better _than we do."

"Do you realize the ruckus that would deafen even _our _ears if your father heard you say that?" Baramaethor asked.

"Yes." Legolas rolled his eyes. "But I do not care. It would not kill Ada to lay aside his prejudices once in a while, when it comes to what really matters. Even Thorin Oakenshield risked losing the 'Arkenstone', more or less, to save his nephews!"

"Really?"

"Well, it was not the real one, of course. There was no time for either of us to travel all the way to Erebor and back without them being killed! It was the dwarves who freely offered to help us, once they learned that Alasse was involved! They spoke up the moment I mentioned her. They are not entirely repulsive, 'Maethor. One of them even took the time to make a beautiful toy for her! I think they speak for themselves by their unexpected gestures." Legolas said.

"They are a grouchy bunch."

"More than my father? I don't think so! Well, with the exception of Thorin. Ai, they are grumps. But we are not exactly the most welcoming bunch to strangers entering our kingdom of late now, are we?" Legolas smirked.

"Nope! But it keeps us safe." Baramaethor pointed out.

"Ugh. You sound just like my father." Legolas groaned. "Yes, it keeps us safe. Yet, I can't help but wonder now...is it necessary to be so antagonistic toward outsiders? This...came right out of the blue and threw our lives for a loop! Had Elrond not been so open and welcoming to such strangers, I might never have found my family again! And how would they have been received had they entered Mirkwood? With contempt and dungeons.

'If Alasse were to get lost, beyond our aid, I would only pray that if someone who _could _help her come back home, were they to find her, that they_ would! _If I learned that she was kept under lock and key, alone and frightened, I would be as angry as my father and want to throttle the fool who would dare do such a thing!'"

"You are questioning the king's laws?" Baramaethor gulped.

"Laws _can _be altered, 'Maethor. Only until now have I realized that perhaps Ada's manner toward outsiders may be just a bit _too _mistrustful." Legolas sighed.

* * *

Glorfindel and Elrohir had stopped their horses only to regain their bearings. They were anxious to keep moving onto Rivendell. Elrohir kept mixing the herbs with water over the fire, keeping them steamed, hoping again to try to clear Kili's congested lungs. Fili sat as close to the fire as possible, with Kili in his lap. This reminded him too much of their recent imprisonment, but at least this time they were not chained, and they were receiving the help they desperately needed! Kili coughed sharply, his throat parched and wheezing. "Fili? Can you sit him up again?" Elrohir asked as he knelt next to them. Fili nodded anxiously and heaved his limp brother up to a sitting position. Elrohir held the bowl under Kili's face. "Breathe it in, Kili. Breathe." He instructed. Kili was wearily dazed and barely heard him. He tried to breathe deeply of the soothing plants, but even that single effort to breathe normally made him wheeze badly and start coughing again.

"Here, drink this." Glorfindel said, bringing a water flask to his chapped lips. Kili barely sipped it then miserably shook his head.

"Kili, come on! You must drink more." Fili urged him. Kili tried. He drank a bit more before coughing again. Fili settled him back against his chest, keeping him upright.

"We will set back out shortly." Glorfindel told them, standing up. Elrohir handed Fili another wet rag.

"Fili?" Kili whispered weakly.

"I am here, brother." Fili smiled, brushing his sweaty bangs.

"Tell Uncle I'm sorry. I got us in trouble...again."

"He's bound to box our ears this time for scaring him." Fili chuckled sadly.

"Tell him...I tried to be brave." Kili sighed. Fili's stomach lurched. Why was his brother speaking like that?

"You're going to have to tell him, Kili. I'm not saving your rear from this one! Got my own to worry about." Fili attempted to tease him, but tears were threatening to penetrate his eyes.

"Tell Uncle...I hope I was...able to...make him proud of me." Kili whispered.

"No, no. Kili, Kili!" Fili gasped, gripping his chin and meeting his fevered eyes. "We'll make to the Lonely Mountain. We're going to be there, when Uncle opens that door, and we look on the halls of our fathers. We will be there, you and I together!" Kili smiled warmly at his brother then slipped back into unconsciousness. "Kili! Kili, please!" Fili panicked. Elrohir rushed to their sides.

"He still breathes, but we have to leave now! We can't afford to wait any longer." Elrohir told Glorfindel.

"Then let's be off!" Glorfindel agreed.

* * *

It was another half hour before Gandalf finally approached Legolas. Legolas jumped to his feet. "Gandalf? Will she be alright?" He asked dismally.

Gandalf let out a breath. "Well, I have managed to heal her ribs to the point that they are only broken and no longer shattered." Legolas shuddered with incredible relief. "_However, _considering the already previous injuries, her ribs are _immensely_ fragile, Legolas." Gandalf told him seriously. "We must take extra care to be cautious and ever gentle with her. One wrong move or jolt and my work will be undone."

"I understand." Legolas nodded.

"Every one of her ribs were struck. It is going to be a daunting task, trying to get her back to Rivendell safely."

Legolas nodded again. "Can I please see her now?" He begged.

"Of course, my boy. Go." Gandalf smiled then informed the dwarves and Bilbo on her condition.

"Mithrandir, we have a litter prepared for the princess." One of the elves told him. "We will bear her safely to Imladris, no matter how long it takes."

Legolas strode to the rocky wall where Oin was sitting on the ground by lots of lantern light. Alasse was lying flat beside him and Fluffy snuggled next to her, his large nose and giant paw protectively on her small hand. Oin saw Legolas approach and stood up. "She's resting, laddie. I'll leave you two alone." He said. Legolas nodded gratefully then sat down next to his sister. He reached out his hand and gently touched her face. He squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm right here, Alasse. Please, get better." He bit his lip.

* * *

"What do you think will become of the quest?" Bilbo asked Balin. With all that was happening, the journey to Erebor had hardly been spoken of, but it was still on their minds.

"We will most likely continue on, even after Kili is better." Balin sighed. "We cannot abandon this purpose. But we will go together, so we must wait." Bilbo sighed, nodding.

* * *

Once the horses had recovered their strength, the foursome practically _flew _towards Rivendell! Riding at normal pace, would've taken another day, but galloping at full speed, they reached the valley a couple hours before dawn. "You go on ahead! Get Kili to my father. Fili and I will not be far behind." Elrohir told the captain who nodded and urged Asfaloth to go faster.

"Can Lord Elrond really help my brother?" Fili asked anxiously, hope and fear somersaulting in his stomach.

"Yes, he can. I only hope we made it in time." Elrohir replied.

* * *

Elrond had retired to catch a few hours' sleep, after making sure Thranduil was in a deep, peaceful doze. After waking and checking on his friend, he went to greet the rest of the household. Lindir came rushing to him. "My lord Elrond! One of the guards spotted Captain Glorfindel, bearing a dwarf. They should be arriving any moment!" Lindir told him. Elrond ran out to the courtyard to meet them.

"Elrond! This young dwarf needs your services. He is very sick!" Glorfindel exclaimed as he rode in on Asfaloth.

"Follow me, my friend." Elrond answered and led them to the healing ward.

"Elrond, the prince is almost too far gone!" Glorfindel told his lord as they reached the infirmary. "I have done what I can. He needs _your _help."

"Lay him here." Elrond instructed. Glorfindel set the dwarf on the table. Elrond took in his appearance. The normally husky prince was malnourished, pale, and his breathing labored. Elrond felt for his pulse.

"This is Prince Kili, one of the captives." Glorfindel explained. "Elrohir is nearly here with his brother. Fili is uninjured, but weary and anxious for his brother."

Elrond listened gravely to Kili's afflicted breathing. "This is the worst case of pneumonia I have seen in a lifetime." He said dismally.

"Ai." Glorfindel nodded.

"Where is the rest of the party?" Elrond turned to his friend.

"They are on their way. A band of Mirkwood elves, Legolas's troops met us. Coincidentally, they were searching for the wolf. They are escorting them back as we speak."

"A fortunate turn of events." Elrond approved. "Did Elrohir inform you about the conditions of Legolas and Alasse?"

"Legolas is fine. But Princess Alasse has some broken ribs. Aside from that, and being terribly frightened, she was not too seriously hurt."

"That will be some good news for our Elven king friend." Elrond sighed with relief. "At the moment, we must concentrate on this young one. He is incredibly weak. Fetch Elladan, will you?" Elrohir entered at that moment and prepared to assist, leaving poor Fili to stand in the door watching with his heart in his throat.

"Kili...is he..." Fili asked, afraid to say the dreaded word.

"He still remains with us, Prince Fili. Welcome to Rivendell." Elrond nodded toward him. "But I must ask you to have a seat to the side while we tend your brother. After we have treated him, I wish to examine you too."

"I'm fine, my lord. No need for that. Just please help Kili! That is all I ask." Fili replied. Elrond nodded. Elrohir started bathing Kili's face with fresh, cold water. Elrond took Kili's limp hand, and placed his other on the dwarf's face and began whispering in a chant Fili could not understand, nor did he care to. As long as it kept Kili alive, that was all he cared about!

* * *

Legolas woke to whimpering, and realized he'd fallen asleep next to Alasse. He propped himself up on his hands and saw that she was crying. "Alasse? Wake up, love. I'm here." He said quietly.

"_Legolas.._." Alasse wept.

"Shh. Take it easy, sweetling. Try to calm down for me, alright?"

"I hurt."

"I know." Legolas kissed her head. "You've been hurt."

"Where is Ada?" Alasse asked worriedly.

"He's not here, darling. But I will take you to him as soon as possible." Legolas smiled sadly.

"It hurts!" Alasse whimpered. Legolas bit back tears and stroked her hair.

"How is our princess?" Gandalf asked as he came to them.

"Legolas, it hurts." Alasse looked up dejectedly at her big brother, her eyes pleading with him to make it better.

"I know it does, Alasse." He kissed her hand. Fluffy licked her sad face.

"Alasse, child? You are awake, I see." Gandalf spoke to her.

"I want to go home! I want Ada!" Alasse rubbed at her eyes.

"We'll be leaving shortly, my dear." Gandalf assured her. "But first, I need you to try and drink this." He held a cup to her lips but she refused.

"Alasse, you must." Legolas insisted. Alasse drank a little, then pushed it away. Fluffy sat up and placed a paw on her hand.

"How's the lass?" Balin asked Legolas as he, Bilbo, Gloin, and Dori appeared.

"Miserable, I'm sorry to say." Legolas sighed, looking up at them.

"My lord? He have a litter here to place her on." Baramaethor told Legolas as they also appeared with Gandalf behind them.

"Thank you!" Legolas breathed in relief. "Alasse? We're going to pick you up and put you on a stretcher, then you will be carried back. But you need to stay still and rest, okay?" He told his sister.

"Will you be there too?" Alasse asked anxiously.

"Of course I will, love." Legolas smiled. "I will be right here with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Legolas nodded, rubbing her hands. With a nod from Gandalf, Legolas and Baramaethor gingerly slid their hands under her small body and slowly lifted.

"Careful! Easy with her, easy!" Gandalf warned them. "Easy, easy...slowly...don't jostle her! Nice and slowly, that's it." Gandalf sighed with relief when they finally, carefully laid her on the stretcher. Legolas removed his cloak again and tucked it in around her.

"Ah, ah!" Alasse cried out when he accidentally nudged her side.

"I'm sorry, darling! I'm sorry!" Legolas sniffled. Alasse looked at him hurtfully. She winced and looked away. Gandalf knelt beside her, placing his hand on her face, and whispering. Within seconds, she was passed out.

"She'll sleep now. Maybe even a full day." Gandalf said. "We'd best be going now." Baramaethor and the other elf cautiously lifted the stretcher between them and began walking ever so carefully after Dwalin and Bombur. Thorin lingered in the back with Gandalf, Bilbo straight ahead of them. Legolas walked right by his sister, every now and then squeezing her hand. Fluffy walked directly under the stretcher. They were once again on their way.

* * *

Hours later, Kili's coughing had lessened, and did not make everyone's ears screech as it had before. He wasn't shaking so much now either. "It appears that our young friend is going to make it after all." Elrond told his sons. "He still needs close monitoring, and his fever hasn't completely left. But I think he will survive." His sons smiled in relief when they heard a thump on the floor. They looked behind them and saw Fili laying sprawled, unconscious. Elrohir quickly stooped next to him.

"He's alright. He's just fainted. He is thoroughly exhausted. I don't believe he has slept at all in the passed week. I will look after him, Ada." Elrohir said, scooping the little man up in his arms.

"Very good, son." Elrond nodded.

* * *

Thorin's party rested in the afternoon while the scouts rode ahead to inspect the area. Legolas wouldn't leave his sister's side. "Gandalf? Fili and Kili, do you think they're alright?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, I believe so." Gandalf smiled, smoking his pipe. "They must be in Imladris by now. If I know Elrond, he will have Kili jumping out the windows to startle us when we arrive. Though I do feel that would be more of Kili's idea of a proper greeting than Elrond's."

"If he does, I'll snap his neck." Thorin hissed.

"Your Highness." Bofur approached Legolas. His brother Bombur and Dwalin were behind him. "It's not much, I did the best I could under the circumstances. But, here." Bofur handed Legolas the toy. It was still misshapen, but not as badly.

"_Hannon le, mellon." _Legolas smiled, taking it. "I thank you for the effort."

"Oh, that wasn't nothing. Anything to cheer the lass up." Bofur shrugged with a worried smile.

"You need food." Bombur told Legolas.

"I'm fine." Legolas shook his head.

"It's a wonder you elves are able to stay on your feet, with chicken bones for limbs." Dwalin huffed with his arms crossed.

"Are you implying something, you bald eagle?" Legolas snorted.

"Bah." Dwalin growled. "Look at ye! How do ye expect to get any fighting done looking like that, skinny princeling? Ye need to eat some _real _grub, something that will stick to your ribs!"

"How can I, when our friend here eats enough for four dwarves?" Legolas smirked, pointing to Bombur.

"Ha!" Bombur glared. "Eating's my hobby, elf. What is yours?"

"Stroking his pretty hair." Dwalin sneered. "I bet he croons to it the same as he would an elf maiden."

"Careful." Legolas scowled, drawing one of his knives. Dwalin pffted and walked off with Bombur who threw his head in the air.

"Don't mind them, Prince Legolas. You're alright, for an elf." Bofur said quickly. "They're a bit rough on the compliments, but it just means they like you. They've accepted you as an ally."

"I can handle myself in combat, Master Bofur. Blades or otherwise." Legolas said cockily. Alasse was stirring and whimpering. "If you would, please fetch Gandalf, will you?"

"Right!" Bofur agreed.

"Alasse? What's wrong, love?" Legolas asked. Alasse woke up, startled, tears running down her face.

"Leggi?" She hiccuped.

"Yes." Legolas nodded, squeezing her hand.

"I...I was dreaming! I...I thought...we were back there..."

"Shh. It was a dream. We're on our way, and you're with me." Legolas shushed her. Alasse hugged her middle.

"Hurts, Legolas."

"I know. Gandalf will help. Oh! Here, you go." Legolas smiled, handing her the toy. She took it and rubbed her eyes.

"Legolas?" Alasse asked, her tone dead serious.

"Yes?"

"Do you think...do you think Ada still loves me?" Alasse whimpered, looking despondent. Legolas frowned in horror.

"Of course he does, Alasse! Why would you ask such a thing?" Legolas sputtered.

"The necklace. He wants Nana's necklace."

"Yes. So..."

"Do you think he...wants that...more than me?" Alasse's lip trembled. Legolas's face fell. Where had that nonsense come from?

"Oh, Alasse, no. Never! He loves you so much." Legolas said, tears filling his eyes. "Why, when we rescued him, all he wanted me to do was find you! Who ever told you such a thing?" Alasse started to cry. "Try to sleep now. I'm right here." Legolas told her.


	22. Chapter 22 The Final Stretch

Glorfindel was donning his cloak again. "I'm going back, to meet Gandalf and see them all safely back here." He told Erestor. "And also to bring here any serious injuries as quickly as possible."

"A wise move, my friend. But do be careful." Erestor agreed. Just as Glorfindel departed from the study, Estel appeared. "Good morning, Estel." Erestor smiled.

"Good morning. I heard that the dwarf princes arrived last night! Do you think I'll get to see them?" Estel asked excitedly.

"You will have to ask your father." Erestor patted his head.

"What of Legolas and Alasse? Are they hurt?" Estel asked.

"From what I have heard, yes, Alasse was injured. But it was not life-threatening. And it sounds like Legolas is just fine."

"That's good." Estel nodded then rushed to find his father and his brothers.

* * *

Elrond was just leaving his bed chamber when Estel bumped into him. "Sorry, Ada! Can I see the dwarf princes, please? Are they okay? Can I help if they are injured?" Estel begged.

Elrond chuckled. "Yes, but remember to be quiet. And I think we should check on Thranduil too." Elrond said.

"Yes. So, what is the status of our guests, Ada?" Estel asked, trying to sound like a professional healer.

Elrond patted his head. "Prince Kili was quite ill last night when Glorfindel brought him here. He was very, very sick with pneumonia. But he survived the night. However, he needs constant and careful tending."

"I'd be happy to do that." Estel suggested.

"Ai. His brother, Prince Fili appears fine, but needed a good sleep. We shall look in on them before we visit Thranduil."

* * *

Elrond and Estel entered the healing wing and walked over to one of the beds. One of the healers smiled at Elrond. "His fever broke an hour ago, and he is resting well, my lord." He told him.

"Excellent. We'll take over from here." Elrond nodded. "This one is Prince Kili." He said to Estel. Estel studied the dwarf closely. He had a terribly, white color to his skin and he was all sweaty, his features exhausted.

"He's much thinner than the other dwarves." Estel observed closely. "Was he starved by his captors?"

"It appears so, doesn't it?" Elrond smiled. Yes, Estel was learning the trade quickly. Even the little things he already noticed sometimes surprised Elrond. Kili stirred and wearily opened his eyes. "Welcome to Rivendell, Prince Kili of Durin. It is good to have you with us this morning. We were almost afraid you would not make it."

Kili frowned suspiciously. Where in Durin's name was he? How did he get here? What had happened to Kili? Why was he alone in a strange room, with an _elf _and a human child? "Where am I? Where is Fili?" He asked in a crusty voice.

"Your brother is resting. He was very worried about you. We will fetch him if you want him." Elrond said.

"Please." Kili nodded.

"Estel, please go tell Fili his brother is awake. He is in the guest room at the top of the stairs."

"Yes, Ada!" Estel agreed and raced out. Elrond stepped closer to the bed and gripped Kili's wrist.

"How are we feeling this morning, young one?" He asked, monitoring his pulse. Kili coughed before he could speak.

"Don't know." Kili mumbled. "Lousy. Very lousy." He glowered.

"You were finally able to get some proper rest." Elrond explained. "You had severe pneumonia, the worst I have seen in many a century."

"The fault of those mutants who kidnapped us." Kili growled. "They took my cloak and I had to travel in the rain. They starved us and deprived us of water. Speaking of which, would it be too much to ask if I may have a drink? My throat feels drier than an ash bucket."

"Of course." Elrond poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Your fever is gone. You were nearly beyond our aid when they brought you in. But, you have some strength in you, young dwarf."

"I'm a folk of Durin." Kili retorted. "We're heartier than most think."

"Indeed, in this case that must be true." Elrond grinned.

* * *

Fili sighed contentedly as he snuggled under the soft sheets. It had been ages since he'd slept in a real bed, and he wanted to relish in every second of it! He reluctantly opened his eyes. Wait! Where was he? He bolted upright, glancing around the beautiful room and gazing in astonishment at the huge bed he was lying in. "Kili? Kili!" He called. Then he remembered, last night, they'd arrived in Rivendell and Kili had finally received full treatment for his disease. That would explain why Kili wasn't in here. There was a knock at the door. "Come in?" Fili answered. A young, human boy and one the sons of Elrond, Fili recognized as Elrohir, entered.

"Prince Fili, you look well rested." Elrohir smiled.

"I feel quite refreshed, thank you." Fili nodded.

"This is my little brother, Estel." Elrohir said. Fili stared, befuddled. Did he just say brother? How could it be that an elf and a human were actually _brothers? _

"Hello, Prince Fili. I'm excited to meet you." Estel smiled, offering his hand.

"Likewise, little one." Fili nodded.

"Would everyone quit calling me that?" Estel scrunched up his nose. "Your brother is awake. He wants to see you." Fili's face lit up and he threw the covers off.

"Here." Elrohir handed him a small bathrobe. "It might fit. It was mine when I was smaller." Fili wrapped himself up.

"How is Kili?" He asked.

"His fever is gone. He is very weak, but he's coherent and resting." Estel informed him.

* * *

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" Elrond asked Kili, pressing his hand on the dwarf's chest. Kili attempted to, but his exhale turned into a coughing fit. Elrond pursed his lips. Kili was still wheezing badly. "Your lungs are still congested, my friend. Considered, they _are _healing, but the process is going to take longer than it normally would, when you went for so long without proper treatment. I'm going to give you something then try a steam method." Kili shrugged. Just then, he saw a familiar face and he smiled.

Fili rushed over to the bed. "Kili, you're awake!" He beamed, taking Kili's hand.

"Ai, brother." Kili nodded feebly, but with his adorably cheeky smile.

"You had me so scared. Don't you ever, _ever _do that to me again! Or I'll let Uncle throttle you." Fili laughed with joyful tears.

"You wouldn't dare." Kili wearily grinned.

"You want to test me on that?" Fili arched his eyebrows. "How are you feeling, little brother?"

"Ridiculous." Kili puffed. "Though it feels great lying a real bed!"

"Have the others arrived yet?" Fili asked Elrohir.

"Not yet. Glorfindel rode off to meet them." Elrohir answered. "Don't worry, they'll be here."

"Wait til Uncle sees you." Fili said.

"I'd rather face those trolls again than have him see me like this!" Kili rubbed his head.

"Trolls? You were attacked by trolls?" Estel gasped, intrigued. "Will you tell me about them? Oh, please!"

"Another time, Estel. Right now, Kili needs a breathing treatment." Elrond interrupted as he stepped beside the bed with a cup of medicine and a bowl of a steaming herbal mixture. Fili sat beside his brother, helping him sit up and soothingly rubbed his back while Elrond held the bowl in front of Kili's face and kept instructing him to deeply breathe it in. After half an hour, Kili did feel less congested, but he was suddenly quite tired.

"Hungry yet, little brother?" Fili asked.

"Not yet." Kili shook his head, yawning.

"That doesn't sound like you! We need to get some meet back on your bones! You've grown much too skinny in this adventure." Fili half teased, patting Kili's tummy.

"Stop." Kili pushed his hand away. "I feel like I could sleep for a week!"

"Well, you will have plenty of time for sleep." Elrond said. "You must remain in bed for at least four days before you can walk around. And even then, you will have to take things slow to regain your strength."

"Uncle will not be pleased." Kili muttered casually, dropping his head back into the pillow. He yawned hard.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Elrohir said, shifting back. "Come, Estel." He looked to see his brother not listening. "Estel!" He snatched him away by the back of his collar.

"You really had me worried." Fili said sadly, stroking Kili's bangs.

"Sorry about that." Kili closed his eyes.

"When are you going to learn to stay out of trouble?"

"When did I ever agree to that?" Kili chuckled groggily, then his eyes shut and he was asleep.

* * *

Thorin was worried about his nephews. Had they made it safely to Rivendell? Was Kili still alive? Was he worse? He prayed every minute that they were better off than when they'd been in captivity.

Alasse slept hard through the journey, though she moaned here and there. Legolas tensed every time she whimpered. They were making good time, considering, but Legolas wouldn't be able to relax til they reached Rivendell.

It was late afternoon when they had to stop for a while and Voronwe came running down from the ridge to Legolas. "A rider coming down the mountain path. He looks like a messenger." Voronwe said.

"It is Glorfindel." Gandalf smiled before the elf even appeared. Legolas leaned back in relief. Maybe Glorfindel could help Alasse, and make the journey a little easier for her! Since they'd stopped, Alasse had been woken twice from nightmares of when she was beaten. Each time she asked some disturbing questions to Legolas, questioning whether Thranduil loved her anymore, or if he loved his wife's necklace more. Legolas couldn't understand it and it shook him. What in Arda's name ever could've made her doubt her father's love? Surely he hadn't said or done anything to give her that impression! Legolas certainly hoped not!

Glorfindel rode Asfaloth to the middle of the clearing and dismounted. There were several other horses behind him. "Gandalf! Thorin, Legolas!" He bowed.

"Glorfindel, it is a relief to see you, my friend." Gandalf bowed in return.

"I've come to help. I brought horses. How does your company fare?"

"Mostly minor cuts and bruises. But I am afraid the princess is in poor shape." Gandalf said solemnly. He led Glorfindel to Legolas who was sitting beside Alasse lying on the litter.

"Legolas! Thank the Valar. Your father has been so worried about the both of you."

"Glorfindel! Good to see you back on your feet, _mellon._ Can you help Alasse?" Legolas pleaded.

"I will see what can be done." Glorfindel replied as he stooped down to examine the elfling. She moaned when he checked her ribs and middle. "You are right, Gandalf. While her injuries are very slowly healing, her ribs are in a delicate state after being shattered. I will take her."

"No. She cannot bear the ride on a horse." Gandalf warned him. "She must be handled with the utmost caution."

"Ai." Glorfindel nodded, pressing his hands into her, lending her some of his strength, at least to make the rest of the journey with. "I will take Thorin and his company back safely to Rivendell, then return for you."

"Thank you, but my guard is capable of looking after us." Legolas interjected. "Go!"

"Be careful, my friends." Glorfindel said. "Thorin, I shall bring you and your company back. Then you may be with your nephews that much sooner."

"How are they?" Balin asked.

"Better. Kili was in a fragile state when we first got him to Elrond, but he is beginning to heal."

"That is good." Thorin breathed with relief.

"Mount up!" Glorfindel told them.

"Your Highness, I feel one of us should stay behind to help." Thorin told Legolas.

"You have done more than enough. Go, be with your nephews." Legolas told him. Thorin smiled with a nod, then mounted the horse.

* * *

When Thranduil woke, the first thing he spoke was asking about his children. Elrond assured him they were on their way, but that did little to settle the Elven king's shaken state. Glorfindel arrived a few hours later with the dwarves. He rushed to find Elrond. "Legolas and Gandalf are behind us." He told him. "I'm afraid they ran into some trouble after Elrohir left them with Fili and Kili. Princess Alasse's injuries were thrust upon, and now she is hurt worse than before. She is going to need your help, my friend." Glorfindel said. He felt responsible for this whole mess. If only he'd been quicker! If only he hadn't let the little punk stab him, this might never have gotten half as ugly as it had turned out.

"Thank you for letting me know! Thranduil is going to be more anxious once he hears that." Elrond sighed.

* * *

Fili jumped off the bed and ran to Thorin when he and the others entered the healing wing. "You look good." Thorin smiled at him. "How is Kili?"

"Finally getting some peace and rest." Fili sighed, relieved. "It's good to see you, Uncle!"

"It's a great relief to be here!" Bilbo explained.

"How is the little princess?" Fili asked. "Did they return with you?"

"Not yet." Bilbo hung his head. "There was a bit of trouble after you left."

"Oh no." Fili hung his head.

"But everyone survived, so let's not think about the bad things." Thorin smiled. Fili nodded quietly.

* * *

"Estel, I have an important job for you!" Elrond told his son before he went to report to Thranduil.

"Really? What is it, Ada?" Estel looked up at him eagerly.

"I want you to stay with King Thranduil and try to cheer him up. Think you can do that?"

"Sure, Ada." Estel grinned.

"That's my boy."

* * *

Elrond strode to his friend's hospital bed. "Glorfindel has returned with part of the company." He said.

"Elrond! Alasse...is she...is she..." Thranduil cried anxiously.

"Calm yourself, my friend." Elrond said sternly, touching the king's shoulder. "She's alive! Legolas is coming here with her as fast as he can. I will check her over myself, and let you know how she is."

"You're _sure_ she's alive?" Thranduil persisted, his eyes almost _pleading. _

"Yes, Thranduil. She's alive." Elrond nodded.


	23. Chapter 23 In the Healing Wards

It was mid afternoon when Gandalf could finally see the edge of the valley of Imladris. "Ahh, we are here at last." He announced. Legolas panted with relief. Elladan and Elrohir came riding up the path to meet them. "Elladan, Elrohir!" Gandalf greeted them.

"Mithrandir, you made it!" Elladan bowed. The twins rushed over to Legolas who nodded to his troops to set Alasse on the ground. "Legolas, for once, you're in one piece!" Elladan teased him.

"Pfft. Yeah." Legolas nodded.

"How is Alasse?" Elrohir asked, already checking on her.

"We ran into a band of Orcs after you left." Legolas replied glumly. "One of them caught her and hurt her. She was slowly healing, until the ambush. Then everything got worse."

"Well, her pulse is steady." Elrohir said encouragingly. "But Ada should see her as soon as possible."

"We'll take her." Elladan said. Legolas nodded to his men then gratefully followed the twins. At last, they were all safe!

* * *

"Legolas, I wish to look in on Fili and Kili, and your father. You go with your sister." Gandalf told him when they entered the Homely House. Glorfindel greeted the Mirkwood elves and led them to their guest chambers.

"Tell Ada I will see him as soon as I am able." Legolas said to Gandalf. He was concerned about his father. He had not seen him since the rescue. He hoped Thranduil had been faring better than they had! Legolas gripped Alasse's shoulders. "Alasse? Wake up, love. We're here! We're safe now. We're in Rivendell. Come on."

* * *

The moment the twins returned to tell Elrond that Gandalf and Legolas were back, Elrond had marched straight to the healing wing, and just in time. Legolas trotted inside, carrying Alasse in his arms."Lord Elrond! I've brought my sister, Sir." Legolas said with relief. They'd finally made it! "Please help her."

"Lay her here on the bed, Legolas." Elrond instructed calmly. He'd been waiting for them. Legolas gently set the elfling on the work table, Alasse wincing as he did. Legolas took a step back, giving the healer some room as he came forward. Alasse's languid eyes widened in fright.

"Legolas, don't go away! Don't leave me!" She begged, looking up at him frantically.

"I won't, darling." Legolas smiled warmly. "I'll stay right here. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Elrond's healer eyes scanned over the little elf girl. She looked exhausted and shaken. As far as he could tell, he didn't see any blood anywhere on her. That was great news. But he hadn't checked fully yet. And according to the reports from everyone else, she was hurt worse than she appeared. But so far, all of her limbs seemed to be working properly. That was one relief. "How are you feeling, Alasse?" Elrond asked softly, touching her small hand and monitoring her pulse.

"I want to see Ada!" Alasse moaned pitifully.

"You will shortly, dear, after my examination." Elrond patted her head. "But first I have to check you over. Legolas tells me you got hurt. I want to make sure you're well enough to see your father." Alasse looked at her brother worriedly and shook her head.

"I don't want to be examined." She whimpered frightfully.

"I know, darling. But it will help Lord Elrond make you better." Legolas assured her.

"No." Alasse cried, hiding her face from the elf lord and scooting back away from him, wincing as she did and hugging herself.

"Alasse, you need to stay still, sweetling, and let Elrond have a look at you." Legolas insisted, moving closer to her. Alasse covered her face with her hands and started shivering. She'd never been_ this _afraid of Elrond before, and it couldn't have come at a worse time! She curled up near Legolas as he rubbed her arms.

"Would you like Legolas to hold you?" Elrond suggested kindly. Alasse nodded quickly. Legolas shifted onto the table so he was sitting upright, cradling Alasse's head in his lap and stroking her hair. He massaged her shoulder warmly. She was still shedding tears, but the trembling lessened. She was still staring warily up at Elrond.

"Alasse, it's okay. Lord Elrond is our friend. Remember? He only wants to help you." Legolas said. Alasse looked up at Elrond with tears and hid her face again. Then it dawned on Legolas. "Alasse, is it because he has dark hair?" He asked pensively.

"Yes!" Alasse mewed. Elrond frowned in confusion. What had he done?

"Devlin, the ringleader, and a few of his accomplices had hair like you do, Sir." Legolas explained. "I think she's associating the resemblance to the danger."

"Oh. I see." Elrond nodded sympathetically. He had to regain the child's trust before he could help her heal. "Would it put your mind at ease, Alasse, if I have my boys dye my hair blue? Or maybe even pink?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"_What?" _Alasse blinked, confused.

"If you cannot stand my dark hair, I am afraid there is no other choice but to change it completely." Elrond sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

"But...you won't look like Lord Elrond anymore." Alasse furrowed her brows.

"Ahh, that is quite true, young one. But I am willing to put myself through such torture, if it will help you to not be afraid of me." Elrond smiled kindly.

"No. I guess...you _can_ look like Lord Elrond. I don't want you to get tortured!" Alasse told him.

"I am so relieved. I was so afraid I was going to have to follow through with it! And then everyone would laugh at me." Elrond 'shuddered'. Legolas snorted. "If I promise to be gentle, will you let me touch you?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." Elrond nodded. "I only wish to help you."

"_Okay..."_ Alasse gulped and looked up at Legolas. He nodded reassuringly to her and she slightly relaxed. Legolas was her big brother. He would never let anyone hurt her! If Legolas was here, then she was safe."Is Ada okay?" She asked.

"Yes, dear one. He is alright." Elrond smiled soothingly. "He's hurt too, but he's resting and he will mend. Have no fear."

"They were so mean to him. They said awful things about Ada. And then they hurt him!"

"We know, child. But they will not be doing it anymore."

"And Fili and Kili? Are they going to be alright too?" Alasse asked hopefully.

"So many questions! Ai, lass. Those two will be just fine." Gandalf chuckled as he appeared. "Those ruffians should've known better than to toy around with two sons of Durin, and most certainly not with the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield!"

"They tried to save me, when Ada couldn't." Alasse rambled. Her pulse was still rapid, and she couldn't seem to stop talking and Elrond needed her to calm down."Is Kili getting well?" She spoke up again.

"Yes, he is almost completely recovered." Gandalf answered.

"He was so sick. But his big brother took good care of him, just like Legolas took care of me. Fili is a good brother." Alasse told them.

"That is fine, but you must calm down for me, child. Okay? Alasse, I need to check you now." Elrond said seriously. "I'm going to have to feel around, and it might hurt. Alright?" Alasse looked up at Legolas.

"Leggi, don't let him hurt me," She pleaded.

"Lord Elrond is just trying to help you, darling. Not hurt you." Legolas said reassuringly."But you need to tell him everywhere that you are feeling discomfort, alright? The sooner he can help you, the sooner you can see Ada!"

"Yes, he really wants to see you, child. He misses you very much," Gandalf added.

"Okay." Alasse bit her lip nervously.

"You can hold my hand if you want." Legolas offered. Alasse gladly took it, just in case.

"Where do you feel the most bad?" Elrond asked. Alasse grimaced. She didn't want to be touched. It hurt already, she didn't want to hurt more. "It's alright, dear. I only want to know so that I can help you feel better faster."

"Right here." Alasse mumbled, holding her sides. Elrond nodded and gently prodded around on her body.

"Alasse, how does that feel?" Elrond asked while gingerly checking her ribs.

"Ooww! Don't touch it! It hurts!" Alasse flinched, nearly jumping up.

"I'm sorry, little one." Elrond sighed. He scowled indignantly at the thought anyone could contemplate wanting to harm a child! "Can you take a deep breath for me?" Alasse obeyed. "Thank you. When was the last time you ate food, child?" He inquired.

"I...don't know." Alasse groaned.

_"You don't know?"_ Legolas's hackles stood on end.

"I don't remember." Alasse shook her head.

"That's alright. You don't have to." Elrond assured her. "Can you move your arms and legs for me?" Alasse wiggled her limbs before hugging herself again. "Good." Elrond smiled. "Does your head ache?"

"Uh uh." Alasse shook her head. "They hit Ada on the mouth! And he was bleeding!" She suddenly shuddered at the memory. Legolas cringed angrily. Not only had they beaten his father, but they'd made his sister watch!

"That's awful." Elrond nodded. "But he isn't anymore. He's cleaned up and safe in bed."

"Can I see him, please?"

"Soon, love. Soon." Legolas said soothingly.

"Alasse, I have to see where you got hurt." Elrond said. Alasse gaped at him and curled in on herself. She shook her head.

"I don't want to." She whimpered.

"Legolas may help, if that makes you feel better." Elrond told her. Alasse was embarrassed. She didn't want to remove her clothes! "I just need you to unclasp and open your dress for me, but you don't have to take it off." Alasse sighed with relief. Legolas carefully assisted her in opening the dress and rubbed her shoulder. Elrond lifted her shift and removed the bandages that Gandalf and Oin had wrapped around her. Alasse moaned as she had to sit up for him to unroll the bandages. Elrond frowned darkly when he saw her bruised torso. The ones on her little stomach were slowly fading, but he saw a large new one too, and her rib-cage looked absolutely terrible. Alasse looked away, blushing with embarrassment. Legolas's jaw dropped with rage. Gandalf shook his head, his normally genial face clouding over stormily. "Alasse, what did they do to you?" Elrond asked seriously. He was glad he had chosen to wait to face down those punks. Oh, they would rule the day when he went to punish them! Alasse's lip trembled.

"It's okay, sweetling." Legolas forced himself to say softly, biting down hard on the anger that was making blood rush through his ears. "You must tell us. It's important, so that they don't hurt anyone else!"

"They kicked me. I screamed for Ada, but he didn't come! I asked them to stop, but they just kept kicking me and kicking me. I was so scared!" Alasse started to cry again, shivering. Yes, the Orc had hurt her, but her memories were stuck with Devlin and Malcolm and what they had done. Legolas stroked her face.

"Don't cry, _Tithen muinthel. _They're going to be punished. They're in very big trouble!" He promised. _Very __big trouble!_

"Alasse, I need to feel your belly to make sure they didn't hurt you more. Just relax, it will only take a minute." Elrond assured her. Alasse gripped Legolas's hand while the healer carefully ran his hands over her small stomach. She flinched from the touch. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Alasse said quickly.

"Then why did you whimper, darling?" Legolas asked. Alasse looked away, blushing. "It did hurt, didn't it? Alasse, you need to tell Lord Elrond everything. You'll be here longer if you don't." Alasse tried to bite back tears. She wanted her ada so much and she didn't like being exposed this way! She just wanted it to be over. "Just tell the truth, love." Legolas said more gently.

"It...did hurt. A little." Alasse mumbled timidly. Elrond nodded and continued to feel around. He knew it was much more than a little.

"How about here?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, I am not finding any internal injuries, Legolas, other than the damage to her ribs. Bruising, yes, but nothing ruptured." Elrond said."Elrohir, bring a gown for Alasse." Elrond rubbed her wrist."Alasse, I need to put some healing salve on your broken ribs. It won't hurt, and it will heal them quickly."

"Then I can see Ada?" Alasse asked eagerly.

"Almost, child." Elrond nodded. He placed a large, gentle hand on her bare stomach and quietly whispered a healing spell over her. "How does that feel now?" He asked.

"It...doesn't hurt very much anymore!" Alasse beamed.

"I am glad to hear that." Elrond smiled. "Once I apply the ointment, Legolas may change you into a hospital gown. After that, and I give you some medicine, you may see your ada."

"I can?"

"Yes."

"Well, I shall go and see if I can put our hard-headed king's mind to rest." Gandalf pasted a smile.

Elrohir handed his father the jar of salve and Elrond ever so softly massaged it onto Alasse's ribs. She had been afraid it would hurt, but Elrond was so gentle that his ministrations were most comforting. Alasse actually relaxed with a sigh. Elrond noted this and smiled with satisfaction. She would come through just fine! "I will go prepare the medicine now." Elrond said as he made his way over to one of the shelves. Legolas bowed gratefully to Elrohir for the gown and gingerly helped his little sister change her clothes. She wept with small tears as he finished tying it in the back.

"What's the matter, darling?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm worried." Alasse hung her head. "About seeing Ada."

"Aww. Don't cry, Alasse." Legolas said. "Ada is alright. And you will see him shortly."

"Will you take me?" Alasse looked up pleadingly at her brother.

"Of course, love." Legolas rubbed her head, and kissed her hair.

* * *

Gandalf had informed Thranduil on Alasse's condition, and now the colossal elf was giving Estel a difficult time, trying to get out of bed while Estel protested. "Out of my way, Estel!" Thranduil growled.

"Nuh uh!" Estel shook his head firmly, pushing hard on the elder elf's shoulders. He accidentally kneed Thranduil in the middle, earning a gasp and Thranduil fell back in the bed. "You are going to stay in bed." Estel said firmly with his arms crossed.

"Just who do you think you are, to order _me_ around? Little goblin?" Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"Ada left me to take care of you. So that means _I _am the healer in charge! So, you have to do what I tell you." Estel declared with a tone of finality.

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially mortal shrimps." Thranduil huffed.

"Very well then." Estel sighed in frustration. "We'll have to do this the hard way." Thranduil fought not to laugh. Estel was ever the miniature Elrond, at least when it came to taking his healing profession _too _seriously.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" Thranduil asked suspiciously.

"If you can't behave, then I must take drastic measures." The 10-year-old said coldly, grabbing a bottle of medicine and a spoon.

"The price will be on your head, little one, if you even _think_ you will be able to force me to take that!" Thranduil threatened. Estel scowled.

"You have to take it."

"Be gone, you most _exasperating_ child!" Thranduil growled, sitting up straighter.

"_You_ are a very _bad_ patient." Estel said sternly. "Don't make me go get my Ada! Then you'll be in for it."

"_Ohh, I quiver with fear!" _Thranduil rolled his eyes, sneering.

"Are you going to cooperate, or must I send for the healing patrol?" Estel glowered darkly.

"Whatever._ So._..you think you can just order me around, as if you were the master of the house himself, do you?" Thranduil said cockily.

"Okay." Estel shook his head, fed up. "I tried to go easy on you, but you leave me no choice. Just don't come crying to me when Ada ties you to the bed!"

"Don't worry. I won't." Thranduil smirked.

* * *

"So, how is our young Kili?" Gandalf asked as he strode over to the bed.

"Much better, now that I have a real bed to sleep in!" Kili answered happily.

"His fever's broken and he's quickly regaining his appetite." Oin said triumphantly.

"That's nothing new." Fili teased his brother.

"He has some nasty bruises and he'll be sore for a while, but he's strong. I think he'll heal just fine." Elladan added. "But he'll have to stay in bed for four days."

"That does sound good." Kili smiled.

"He's going to be spoiled rotten if you prissy elves keep pampering him to death." Thorin rolled his eyes. Elladan shrugged it off.

"Don't blame me, blame my father. I got it from him." He said casually, then quietly shuffled out, giving the dwarves some privacy.

"You really are quite a remarkable dwarf." Gandalf said proudly, ruffling Kili's messy hair. He'd been bathed, cleaned up, and fed, but his dark locks were as unruly as ever.

"How is the king?" Dwalin asked, begrudgingly.

"Resting up. He was battered a great deal, but he is formidable a figure as I have ever known. And as stubborn as the worst dwarf!"

"Tell me about it!" Fili exclaimed. "And I thought _Uncle_ was mule-headed!"

"I'll remind you of that the next time I put you on kitchen duty." Thorin snickered.

"And the princess?" Kili asked Gandalf anxiously.

"Yes, how is the little lass?" Balin echoed him.

"Can they help the little darling?" Fili added.

"Ai, they did." Gandalf nodded.

"How is she?" Bilbo asked in a serious tone.

"Alive. The poor child was injured by those foul souls, and then that wretched Orc creature. But Lord Elrond says it is nothing that will not heal." Gandalf smiled.

"Thank Mahal!" Fili sighed. "The poor thing was scared stiff, especially when she tried to save her father. I just wanted to wring the necks of those b-s when they laid their dirty hands on her!"

"Oh, they will get what is coming to them." Thorin growled. "Make no mistake about that!"

* * *

"Ada!" Estel groaned loudly when he found his father heading to meet the Mirkwood elves.

"Why, what is the matter, my son?" Elrond half grinned at how sulky the boy looked.

"He's impossible. Just impossible." Estel muttered.

"Who?"

"That odious King Thranduil, that's who! He won't listen to a word I say. He tried to get out of bed, Ada. When _you _told him he shouldn't. He was going to disobey you. I tried to stop him, but he is so stubborn. I tried to give him medicine so he would cooperate but that didn't work. He's just a big baby." Estel pouted. Elrond had to cover his mouth with his hands to force himself not to burst out laughing. The image of little Estel trying to talk down the large, intimidating elf king was hilarious!

"Now, son, that is not very respectful." Elrond forced himself to get firm.

"But it's true." Estel glowered. "'Ro says that most true things we say about other people _aren't _respectful."

"Yes, well..." Elrond coughed. "Why don't you go and see how Kili is?"

"But I want to see Alasse! I've missed her and I wanted to see if she was okay."

"She will be. Do as I say, son. She may see her after Legolas takes her to Thranduil." Elrond said. "He hasn't seen her since before the rescue, and I think they deserve some time alone, don't you?"

"_Yeah." _Estel sighed.

* * *

"My friend, there is someone here to see you." Gandalf told Thranduil cheerfully. Thranduil gave him a pointed look until the door opened. Legolas walked in, carefully carrying Alasse in his arms. Her face lit up when she saw her father. "Ada!" She cried joyfully, eagerly reaching her arms out.

"My princess..." Thranduil breathed with tears. Legolas came to the side of the bed and gently lay Alasse next to his father. She tried to scramble up his chest but the pain in her sides stopped her.

"Easy,_ Tithen muinthel." _Legolas said, chuckling. "Lord Elrond said you need to rest, remember?"

"Let's try this." Thranduil suggested. He gingerly shifted Alasse so that she was snuggled up against his side and he placed his long arm around her. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Ada, you have bandages! I have bandages too!"

"Well then, we make quite the pair now, don't we?" Thranduil joked, though he was secretly angered that she needed bandages at all! That should never have happened!

"Are you okay, Ada?" Alasse asked sadly. "You're crying. Are you hurting too?"

"No, sweetling. Yes. I'm fine, now that you're here." Thranduil cradled her close to himself. None of the jewels in all of Middle Earth could have bought this moment for him, and the balm it brought to his soul! His children were both safe and with him right now. He had his little girl back! She was alive, safe, right here in his arms! His baby was still alive! Alasse rested her head on his firm chest and sighed happily.

"I love you, Ada." She murmured. And with that, she fell instantly to sleep. Thranduil leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you, my precious daughter." He whispered. He looked up at Legolas. "Thank you, Legolas." He smiled warmly. Legolas took his hand. Fluffy quietly climbed up onto the bed and rested his head on the king's knee.


	24. Chapter 24 More Than Anything

"How are you feeling, Ada?" Legolas asked, sitting on the bed.

"Much better, son." Thranduil nodded, refusing to let go of Alasse. He closely observed Legolas's appearance. The poor elf looked so bushed, with his dirty clothes, and languid eyes. "Legolas, why don't you go have a warm bath and get some rest? You look exhausted, son."

"I'm okay." Legolas shrugged.

"No. That's an order. Your sister is perfectly safe now, and I can tell this journey has been wearing on you."

"Well, I suppose I could." Legolas sighed. He stood up. "I will return soon." He reached down and stroked Alasse's hair then left. Thranduil felt his heart swell with pride as he watched his son walk away. Legolas was so brave, despite the losses he'd endured so young. _"__Hannon le, Eru. Thank you for giving me back my children, my daughter." _Thranduil murmured.

* * *

Legolas made his way to the dwarves' section of the healing ward, where he could hear them laughing. "I hate to intrude." Legolas cleared his throat with his hands behind his back.

"Nonsense, laddie." Balin smiled warmly. Legolas stepped forward. Kili eyed him suspiciously.

"Prince Kili, it is good to see you looking much better. I am Prince Legolas. How are you feeling?" Legolas asked.

"More like myself, thank you." Kili said warily.

"It's alright, Kili. This is Alasse's older brother." Fili told him. Kili's eyes widened. He didn't really remember seeing Legolas. Oh, he remembered Thranduil! Who could forget such a majestic, haughty, stunning, but prideful being? But...when exactly had Legolas shown up?

"Sorry, I don't recall seeing you before." Kili frowned.

"That's because you were really out of it, being so ill." Thorin said.

"That makes sense." Kili nodded.

"It's alright." Legolas smiled. "You probably wouldn't have been very happy to see me the first time anyway."

"How is your little sister?" Ori asked.

"She's alright, thank you. She's with my father, resting. Lord Elrond said that she will recover." Legolas said solemnly.

"Thank Mahal." Fili smiled. "We were quite worried about her."

"I can see she's easily ensnared the hearts of an entire company." Legolas smirked. "With two large exceptions." He eyed Dwalin and Thorin.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask..." Kili said sheepishly.

"Yes?" Legolas cocked his head.

"Since you happen to be such good friends with Lord Elrond and his lot, suppose you could ask them to add some meat, chips, _something _of that like to our meals around here?" Kili asked dramatically. "We can't live on greens alone!"

"I don't think it would hurt you rotund midgets to lose a few pounds." Legolas teased.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kili protested. "You elves just don't know quality muscle when you see it."

"He can't help it, Kili. Eating disorder." Thorin played along. "Look at the beanpole. He's so skinny, he probably doesn't even know what true meat is."

"I'll have you know I am a hunter, Thorin Oakenshield." Legolas rolled his eyes. "And an excellent marksman if I do say so myself. Even for elves, notching arrows on green leaves and berries doesn't make a very substantial meal."

"Well, there is hope for them after all." Dori sneered.

"Ahem!" Legolas huffed. "I just came to see how Kili was doing, and, uh...to thank you, all of you, for your help. I want you to know that I am truly grateful for what you did. I hope someday I can repay you."

"You already have." Fili smiled warmly. Thorin, however, was not entirely satisfied.

"Well, one day I will make good on it." Legolas yawned. "Pardon me."

"We're grateful to you too, Your Highness. Go rest." Balin said. Legolas nodded and left them alone.

"He's not such a bad sort, eh, Uncle?" Kili grinned.

"_Whatever._" Thorin huffed.

"Well, I'm hungry!"

"_Again?" _The other dwarves laughed.

* * *

Legolas rested up, while Gandalf and the Mirkwood soldiers told Thranduil about the journey. Thranduil protectively held Alasse tighter. It saddened him seeing her eyes closed as she slept, a symptom of the trauma she'd been put through. Elrond showed up at that moment. "Elrond, have you interrogated the...the swine who did this?" Thranduil growled.

"Not yet, Thranduil." Elrond shook his head. "Let them squirm for now, fearing what their fate will be. Besides, I was not going to visit them in person without you, Legolas, Thorin, or Glorfindel. After all, they attacked my captain too."

"Well, just promise _I _will be the first in line to give them the third degree!" Thranduil snarled.

"Of course." Elrond nodded. "But that is going to be a _long_ line."

* * *

Estel kept begging to see his friend. He hadn't seen Alasse since they'd brought her back. Finally, Elladan agreed to take him if he was quiet. They tip-toed to the room. Alasse was still sleeping, snuggled safely against Thranduil's side. He motioned them with a shushing index finger. "Is she okay?" Estel asked.

"Yes, Estel. I believe so." Thranduil nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Elladan asked.

"I'm fine. Though a good cup of wine would be appreciated!"

"I'll see what I can do." Elladan smiled. "Don't be too long, Estel."

"Something you want, Estel?"

"Is she really okay?" Estel asked thoughtfully.

"I hope so. She's had a terrible time of it. I really thought..." Thranduil stopped himself.

"Thought what?" Estel cocked his head.

"Nothing. Run along, Estel. She'll be alright."

"Okay. If I can do anything..."

"We'll be fine. Now go." Thranduil said. Estel frowned reluctantly, then slowly backed away.

* * *

Alasse hadn't even stirred from her slumber. This bothered Thranduil deeply. He was glad she was getting rest after the living nightmare she'd been through, but to see her so exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally...it broke his heart and angered him. She was a child. Innocents should not know that kind of burden. He protectively gripped her tiny hand, marveling at how puny it was in his large one, and remembering the day she was born, when she'd grabbed hold of his long finger, and his heart. That day, he had sworn he would protect her from all harm. Well, he hadn't made good on that promise.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Legolas interrupted his thoughts.

"Shouldn't _you _be in bed?" Thranduil retorted. Legolas chuckled.

"I am rested. Oh, here. This belongs to Alasse." Legolas said, handing his father the toy.

"It's been battered." Thranduil furrowed his brows, scrutinizing the object.

"Ai. But she adores it. I thought it might cheer her up when she wakes." Legolas shrugged, rubbing Fluffy's ears.

"Where did she get such a plaything?"

"It was a gift, Ada."

"I see." Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, _how _did you find us? How did you know where to look?" Legolas fidgeted.

"Well, that's a long story." Legolas gulped.

"I want to hear it. Every detail." Thranduil said sternly.

"You may not like it." Legolas warned.

"That doesn't matter. I don't care _how _you found us. What matters is that you did! So, how, Legolas? I do believe I am owed an explanation." Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

Legolas went on and told Thranduil all about the ransom note, the demands, and the unexpected company of the dwarves and the hobbit, and Fluffy. Thranduil's face remained impassive the entire conversation. He asked many questions but mostly listened intently to his son's testimony. This gave him much to think about. Unbeknownst to them, a certain dwarf king had been listening in on their conversation. Thorin had not meant to eavesdrop. On the contrary, the affairs the elves had amongst themselves were no concern of his and he preferred minding his own business. But when he had heard Legolas mention his company's arrival in Rivendell, his curiosity had won out. To his relief, he'd scurried away before Legolas had caught sight of him when he'd finished his story.

* * *

Midnight had fallen, and the valley of Rivendell was peacefully lulled through the night by the many waterfalls and other nightly sounds of nature. Elrond had not had the heart to move Alasse to a bed of her own, after seeing the way Thranduil and she were positioned, so he'd left her with her father.

Thranduil had finally drifted to sleep, being worn out from a heavily informed mind. But his sharp Elvish ears caught sounds of distress, very close by. "No, no!" Alasse whimpered. Thranduil woke with a start, feeling a small bundle squirming against his sore side. He looked down at his daughter. She was shaking, and grasping at his hospital tunic. "No, please!' She cried. Her eyes were shut and she panted frantically.

"Alasse, wake up, darling." Thranduil told her, shaking her shoulders.

"Ada!" She wailed. Thranduil shifted painfully onto his side.

"Alasse, wake up!" Thranduil told her more firmly. "You are dreaming, little one. Wake up." Alasse's eyes blinked open, and at first, she was startled, not sure where she was.

"A-Ada?" She mewed, tears of fear and pain running down her small cheeks.

"Yes, my love. It's me. I am here." Thranduil said soothingly.

"W-w-where are we?" Alasse glanced around frightfully.

"Safe. We are safe. We're in Lord Elrond's healing ward, remember?"

"I was so scared, Ada! I thought we were captured again!" Alasse told him with large, terrified eyes.

"It was only a dream, my love." Thranduil crooned, wiping tears away with his big thumb.

"I thought they were trying to hurt you!"

"I'm here, Alasse." Thranduil said calmly, placing his large hand over her chest.

"I was so scared!" She shuddered, crying. Fluffy crawled over to her and licked her face.

"Come here. Come closer to me." He gingerly helped her snuggle up right next to him. "Shh. Don't cry, little one. You're safe." Alasse held tight to his sleeping gown, nuzzling her nose deeply into his side. Even though battered, his firm, muscled body was a great comfort to her trembling little form. He felt so sure and in control, so strong, and _safe. _"Shh. Go back to sleep, daughter. It's alright." He murmured, stroking her hair softly.

Alasse sniffled but did not close her eyes. They both remained quiet, but Alasse appeared to be in deep thought. She lay there, twisting and untwisting strands of Thranduil's long hair between her fingers. Fluffy lay on the bed, his long nose resting across her tummy and a large paw over her am. Thranduil brushed his hand over her head. "Ada?" She finally broke the silence.

"Yes?" Thranduil sighed.

"Ada...do...do..." Alasse gulped hard in a shaky voice. It was as if she was afraid to ask whatever was on her mind.

"What is it, darling? You can ask me anything." Thranduil assured her. Alasse wouldn't look at him.

"D-do...you love me?" Alasse blurted out. Thranduil's body went numb. What? Had she really just asked him that? No! She couldn't have!

"What?" Thranduil sputtered, sitting up straighter.

"Do you love me, Ada?" Alasse shivered.

"Alasse, my darling daughter, how can you ask such a thing?" Thranduil looked down at her hurtfully. No child should ever have to question their parents' love! "Yes, I love you. So much!"

"You do?"

"Yes! Alasse, I love you and your brother more than words can say! _Why_ do you ask me such things?" Thranduil felt his heart physically clench.

"Do you...really, _really _love me?" Alasse asked again, with more quivering in her voice.

"Yes, Alasse! Yes! Why do you ask me this?" Thranduil started to weep. "I love, my princess...more than _anything!" _

"More than Nana's necklace?" Alasse asked warily.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ada, if you lost us and you had to choose just one to get back, would you pick me or Nana's necklace?" Alasse asked seriously. Thranduil felt lightheaded. Daughters certainly could break their fathers' hearts! Thranduil felt his being ripped in half, hearing his little girl question his deep care for her, and with such persistence, as if she was truly unsure!

"Alasse..." He choked. Alasse waited for him to answer, more tears filling her face. He scrunched himself back down so that he could meet her at eye level. "Alasse Thranduiliel, now you listen to me!" He sobbed. She looked up at him with fear at his cold tone. "I'm sorry, dearest. But you must believe me, I love you, more than anything in this world!"

"Then you don't want Nana's necklace back?"

"Of course I do. But if getting it back means losing you, then it can just stay where it is. We can have another one made. But you...it would break me to lose you or your brother. Do you understand?" He spoke imploringly. Alasse nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I made you cry!" She shrieked, shivering. Thranduil quickly gathered her in his arms, rubbing hers, and holding her over his beating heart. He kissed her face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Those bad men, when they beat me up, they said...they said..." Alasse's lip quivered.

"Never you mind what _they _said." Thranduil huffed.

"They said you didn't care about me! That all you wanted was the necklace. They said they were taking me far away, and that you would leave me behind so you could get Nana's necklace, and you wouldn't come back for me!" Alasse sobbed.

"Liars. They are all liars." Thranduil snarled protectively. "I would _never _leave you behind, Alasse! Why, if those no good_-fiends _carried you away, I would raise all of Mirkwood's guard to scour all of Middle Earth to find you! You believe that, don't you?"

"Yes. You would come to save me, like Legolas." Alasse said.

"That is right. How could you believe such filth, daughter?"

"They were hurting me. It was dark. I was scared! I kept calling and you didn't come..."

"I would've, Alasse. Oh, I would've! If I hadn't been chained."

"I was...oh! Oh no!" Alasse panicked.

"What? What is it, darling? Are you in pain?" Thranduil asked frantically, hovering his hand over her middle. "Should I call for Elrond?"

"Where is it?" Alasse worriedly glanced back and forth, searching the covers for something.

"Where's what?"

"My toy! My new toy. I can't lose it!" Alasse gasped.

"You mean, _this?" _Thranduil reached over to the night table and held the toy in front of her face. Alasse's eyes widened.

"There it is!" She squealed in delight, taking it and cradling it to herself like an infant. Thranduil smiled in relief. Alasse glanced up at him and suddenly, she looked worried again.

"What's wrong, sweetling?" He asked. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"Please can I keep it, Ada? It's mine! It was given to me!"

"Why would I take it away from you?"

"Because...the...the dwarves made it. Please don't be mad, Ada! Master Bofur made it for me. See? It's me and Fluffy. It was a present! You won't make me get rid of it, will you, because the dwarves made it?" Alasse looked up at him pleadingly.

"Of course not, darling. I wouldn't dream of taking it from you." Thranduil shook his head, brushing some hair out of her face. "I'd like to see somebody just try and steal something so precious from my daughter! They would regret it dearly."

"Then, I can keep it?" She asked hopefully.

"It was a gift, of course you may." Thranduil smiled warmly. He lay back down on the pillows with Alasse curled up next to him, clutching her new toy, and Fluffy sprawled out on his side behind her. "Now, let's try to go back to sleep." Thranduil suggested, kissing her again.

"I love you, Ada." Alasse yawned.

"And I love you." Thranduil grinned proudly.

"Ada?"

"_Yes?" _

"The dwarves did something good, didn't they?" Alasse asked as she lay next to him.

"Yes...they did." Thranduil sighed.

"We should thank them." Alasse said, as if that settled the matter, then she instantly fell asleep as the exhaustion once again caught up with her. Thranduil mused to himself.

"Yes, you are right."


	25. Chapter 25 Why?

Alasse had been moved to her own hospital bed in one of the healing wings, but she needed someone with her at all times in case she needed help. Kili, though still weak, had joined Fili in the guest room he'd been given. Most of the dwarves slept in there with them, save Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin.

* * *

Alasse was sobbing in her sleep. Legolas was sprawled out across the foot of the bed, but he sat up and crawled over to her. "Alasse? Wake up, darling." He said sadly, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Hey, wake up." Alasse opened her eyes.

"Legolas?" She whimpered.

"Yes. It was just a bad dream." Legolas kissed her head, and tried to brush away her tears.

"Where's Ada?"

"He's in bed."

"Please take me to him! I want Ada!"

"Alasse, it's the middle of..."

"Please!" Alasse begged. Legolas nodded and carefully scooped her up in his arms. She was shaking and clinging to his nightshirt. Fluffy followed them out of their section of the healing ward. They ran into Erestor on the way out.

"Is she alright, Legolas?" He asked.

"I think so. Just a nightmare." Legolas nodded. He carried her to Thranduil's cubicle. Thranduil was already awake, having heard his baby's cries, and painfully sitting up, trying to get out of the bed. "Sorry to wake you, Ada-"

"It's alright, Legolas." Thranduil told him.

"Ada?" Alasse looked at him tearfully. "Ada!" She anxiously reached out for him. Legolas handed her over to Thranduil who carefully set her in his lap, being extra careful of her injuries.

"What's wrong, my princess?" He asked in a deep voice. Alasse didn't answer, she just clung to him and cried. "Are you in pain, my love?"

"She had a bad dream." Legolas said.

"Ahh. I see." Thranduil sighed. "Shh. Now don't cry anymore, sweetling. Ada is right here. It's alright." He crooned to her and gently rocked her back and forth. She soon drifted back off. "I'll keep her with me, thank you, Legolas. Get some sleep, son." Thranduil said. He cautiously settled Alasse comfortably in his big bed then snuggled beside her, with Fluffy laying at the foot of the bed. Thranduil draped his long arm across her small body. Thranduil kissed her little nose then went to sleep.

* * *

Legolas _couldn't _go back to sleep. He'd found his family _underground, in the dark, __beaten, starved, taunted_for how many days? And his sister was paying for it. This never should've happened! He had half a mind to march right down to the dungeons now and put a little fear of Eru into those maggots!

* * *

Alasse wasn't the only one having nightmares that night. Fili was tossing and turning in the bed he shared with Kili. Fili was sweating and panting with fright. Kili glanced over at him and turned on his side, poking Fili's shoulder. "Fili? You alright, brother?" He asked sleepily. Fili's eyes flew open and he looked around the room in confusion. "I'm here, Fili. We're okay." Kili told him. Fili looked at his brother and he instantly relaxed, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, little brother. I thought-oh, never mind." Fili puffed, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"I'm still here, Fi. And we're out of that horrid rat's hole."

"Go back to sleep, little brother." Fili grinned and turned back on his side. Kili grabbed his pillow and hit Fili on the head. "Alright, that's enough. Goodnight." Fili chuckled, then they both went back to sleep.

* * *

Before dawn, Legolas snuck down to the dungeons. He had almost never been down to Lord Elrond's jail save once as he hardly ever used it. Legolas peered in through the torch and lantern light at the fugitives crammed in the cells. He scowled at them, feeling some evil satisfaction that they looked less than pleased with their accommodations. Plates of food with cups of water had been emptied. Legolas's veins burned. How dare they be well fed when they starved his father, his sister, and the dwarf princes!

Afraid he would burst into the cells and strangle them, he moved along till he found Bryceson's cell. He'd been kept away from the others. He was more timid than the rest, and Legolas hoped that he would be cooperative, that he could convince Bryceson to break down and confess everything. Legolas just wanted to be done with it all! If the younger elf tried to manipulate, a little reminder of the wolf that attacked him should do the trick!

Legolas peered inside closely. Bryceson was awake. "Bryceson?" Legolas spoke evenly. Bryceson flinched as he recognized the voice.

"Prince Legolas." He said quietly.

"I would prefer you to face me when I am speaking to you!" Legolas snarled. Bryceson slowly looked up at him and he shuddered at the dark anger he saw in the prince's fair eyes. "That's better." Legolas muttered. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Why aren't you interrogating Devlin and Malcolm? It was their brilliant idea."

"I am asking _you." _Legolas hissed. Bryceson chewed on his lip. "You were party to it. That makes you equally guilty. Now, what is _your_ motive for all this villainy?"

"It's not easy being banished." Bryceson began.

"No, I would imagine not. But it is there for a reason." Legolas said firmly.

"Ai. Devlin and Malcolm were going to give us a new life. A real life."

"You could've entered another Elven realm." Legolas said.

"Well, I wasn't born when Devlin was banished. So, I grew up with Devlin. I didn't really know that many other people." Bryceson said. "I know we could've left the borders of the forest and ventured somewhere else. But Devlin insisted we stay. He wanted his revenge. He's been planning and waiting for this for a long time."

"And what did you think of his torturing my father, and my...my little sister?! She is innocent, a child! She is only a child! She didn't deserve that! And starving the dwarves when one of them was deathly sick?"

"Your family hates dwarves."

"That is _my_ business, whether I am able to have a change of heart or not. Answer the question, you coward." Legolas growled.

"No, I was not in agreement with the torture. I especially was not in favor of selling your sister off as a slave! No child deserves that!"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I was as you said, a coward. You don't know Devlin's temper, and...and Rajiv. He...he is a cruel elf. He grew up being picked on because he wasn't as slim and fair as the rest of us, but was much more muscular, like a human man. Now he enjoys inflicting pain on others. He didn't take much convincing."

Legolas remained quiet. This elf had been possibly threatened to help, but that still didn't excuse what he did. And him leading them into a trap when he knew what lay before them, what his family was enduring and Legolas might not have been able to save them if he'd been captured too...Legolas didn't want to forgive them, any of them! But, Bryceson had been the most compliant so far. Of course, he could be doing that so they'd go easy on him then he could cause more trouble. He may also be forlorn because their plan didn't work.

"You will face Thorin Oakenshield, in recompense for his nephews' suffering. And Lord Elrond for what you did to Captain Glorfindel. You may very well not be the one who threw that blade into Glorfindel's gut, but you still assisted those who did! _And,_ you will face my father!" Legolas declared coldly. He smirked when he saw Bryceson pale a few degrees. "If you have spoken the truth, then you just _might _possibly find a shred of mercy. But, it is not up to me. And whatever they decided of your fate, I am sure it will be exactly what you have earned! But we shall see just how much of a conscience you truly have when my father interrogates you!" With that, Legolas whipped around and started to march out of the dungeons.

"Uhm...Prince Legolas?" Bryceson spoke up anxiously.

"_What?" _Legolas grumbled, halting.

"How is your sister, the princess?" Bryceson asked timidly. Legolas clenched his fists. Even if this guy was sincere, what he'd allowed himself to be part of was still wrong. He deserved to cower for a while!

"What's it to you?" Legolas replied curtly. "And another thing! You all will not receive your 'trial', _until_ my father is well enough to do so, however long that may be." And with that, Legolas strode off. He was pretty sure he'd seen Bryceson trembling before he'd turned his back to him in the cell. Legolas smiled, feeling satisfied for now that he'd at least shaken up one of the hoodlums.

* * *

Estel was frantic when he'd visited the healing ward and not found Alasse there in her own bed. He raced to find Elrond. "Ada! Ada! Alasse is gone!" He exclaimed.

"Gone? How could she be gone?" Elrond asked. Alasse was nowhere near recovered enough to even walk around!

"She's not there, I tell you!"

"Calm yourself, Estel. She is probably with Legolas..."

"Oh, right."

"Why don't you go and see what the dwarves would like for breakfast?" Elrond suggested. Estel nodded eagerly and raced off to do his errand. Elrond made his way to Thranduil's bed, and there he found Alasse with her father.

"I know she should be in her own bed, but..." Thranduil sighed.

"No, no. It is perfectly alright." Elrond smiled warmly. "How is she? How are the both of you?"

"We're together. I don't need anything else." Thranduil murmured. Elrond wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

For the next two days, life at the Homely House was bustling. The dwarves mostly kept to themselves, except for Fili, Balin, Nori, Ori, and Dori who wanted to get a good look around the beautiful city. Gandalf was checking in on everyone while giving Bilbo a real tour of the place. Bilbo was absolutely delighted. Oin was discussing treatments and medicine with the twins, especially for their upcoming quest, though he kept the true nature of that venture a secret. Kili was quickly back to his normal self, and anxious to get out of bed.

Legolas was discussing the upcoming interrogation. They still had not paid their respects to the unwanted prisoners, and they needed to do it soon. In the meantime, the council of jurors thought it only fair to let the prisoners squirm in their boots for a while, fearing what their fate would be. Bryceson had not seen Legolas since he'd visited the cell, and the inmate was going crazy wondering what was going to happen.

Alasse was also regaining her strength, but she was so clingy to Thranduil and had nightmares every time she slept, whether at bedtime or nap-time. Legolas tried to comfort her, but the only thing that would truly calm her down was to bring her to Thranduil and let her fall asleep with him. Elrond was trying some dreamless sleep remedies to help her.

* * *

"I believe you may get out of bed now, Thranduil." Elrond told his friend on the third morning.

"Thank Eru!" Thranduil bellowed, instantly straightening up. "I was beginning to lose my mind stuck in this bed!"

"What about me?" Alasse looked up at Elrond.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Elrond asked.

"I still hurt, but I am feeling better. Better than I did before." Alasse said sheepishly.

"Well then, let me have a look. Lie back for me, dear." Elrond instructed, sitting down on the bed next to her as Thranduil stood up and threw on his silk bathrobe. He turned and looked away as Elrond opened up Alasse's nightgown to examine her, as Thranduil knew she would be really embarrassed. Elrond gently ran his hands over her ribs and her middle. The bruises were still colorful, but quickly fading. Alasse yelped and braced herself at the soft touch when Elrond checked her belly. "I'm sorry, little one. Did I hurt you?" Elrond frowned with concern. _She should be nearly healed there._

Alasse glared up at him, making an amusing imitation of Legolas when he was brooding. "No. You were _tickling _me!" She scolded the elf lord. Thranduil snorted, hearing her indignant tone of voice.

_Shouldn't have said that, iel nin! _He thought but didn't come to her rescue. Her father knew she was extremely ticklish!

"Oh, really?" Elrond arched his eyebrows. He smirked and lightly fluttered his fingers on her waist. She giggled and hugged herself.

"Don't! Hey, stop!" She laughed, smacking at his big hands.

"Well, you certainly seem to be on the mend." Elrond chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes! Yes, I am! Very hungry." Alasse nodded quickly.

"Alright. I am pleased to hear that." Elrond mused, checking a little more. Her stomach didn't hurt so much now with the medicine for pain she was getting. She still winced though when he prodded her ribs."Well, your _are _healing. The treatments are speeding up the recovery. But, I'm afraid your ribs still need some more down time, Alasse." Alasse frowned.

"But, Estel and I were going to play with Fluffy!" She protested. "And Legolas was going to take me outside, and I wanted to see Fili and Kili..."

"Now, now. Calm yourself, young one." Elrond said, chuckling. "Yes, you need to take it easy for a few more days. But, that doesn't mean you have to stay in bed the whole time. Your father and Legolas may take you for walks around here, as long as they carry you. I don't want you to try to chase Estel till those ribs heal. And as long as you rest as soon as you are finished."

"So, I _can _go outside, and see everyone?" Alasse perked up.

"Yes, you may. As long as you follow my orders!" He playfully shook his finger at her.

"Oh, I will!" She agreed. _"Wait a minute._" She furrowed her brows. "Ada, you got broken ribs too. How come you get to walk around and I have to be carried?"

"Because _I _got here first." Thranduil gloated. "And Elrond was able to take care of my ribs first."

"Oh." Alasse shrugged.

"Well, we'll see about getting some food in you." Elrond stood up. "Time to get you back on your feet." He squeezed her toes. Alasse laughed. "Remember what I said, Thranduil. Take it easy! That goes for _you_ too.""

"Elrond, your lack of faith in me is most disparaging." Thranduil 'pouted'.

"Through no fault of _m__ine_." Elrond teased, leaving.

"Ada, can I see Fili and Kili? And Bofur, and Estel? Please, please, please?" Alasse begged.

Thranduil chuckled. "Listen to yourself. You don't want to get in trouble with Lord Elrond, do you?"

"But can't they come visit? Or can we visit them when we go for a walk? You _will _take me for a walk, won't you? Please, Ada! Can Legolas-" Alasse rambled. Thranduil leaned down and tickled her pointy ear. "Hey, stop it!" She swatted at him.

"One thing at a time,_ iel nin."_ Thranduil said. "First, I wish to have a nice, long bath. And I wish to get out of this ridiculous excuse they call a healing tunic! Makes me feel like an invalid. Yes, you may have visitors, but only if Legolas is with you. And I don't want you getting too excited. You're still recovering. Now, once I have freshened up, I promise we will go outside."

"Will you be _long?"_ Alasse whined. Thranduil grinned but said nothing. Alasse scowled and crossed her arms.

"Why the long face?" Legolas teased as he appeared.

"Ada is going to take me outside! But he has to take a bath first." Alasse muttered.

"Well, how about I entertain you then? How about a story?"

"_I guess._" Alasse shrugged.

"Hey, now! That doesn't sound like you." Legolas cocked his head. He playfully pinched her nose and she giggled. "That's more like it. How about the time that Elrohir and Elladan exchanged glue in Erestor's shampoo container?"

"I've heard that one." Alasse said.

"_Oh._ Well-oh, yes! I almost forgot. There is somebody here to see you." Legolas grinned. Alasse looked toward the door. Estel came in with-

"Fili! Kili!" Alasse cried out in delight.

"Hey! What about me?" Estel pouted.

"Oh, you too, Estel. Kili, are you better now?"

"Mostly." Kili nodded. "At least I can get out of bed now!"

"I wish I could." Alasse huffed.

"Now, now. We don't want no long faces around. You're much too pretty to look that sour." Kili joked. "Otherwise, you will end up as grumpy and moody as Uncle!"

"So, grumpy and moody am I?" Thorin drawled behind them. Kili froze and threw on his best puppy dog look.

"Oh, Uncle! There you are! I wasn't doing anything!" Kili sputtered.

"That remains to be seen." Thorin said darkly. Bilbo gave an incredulous look.

"Are _you _Thorin Oakenshield?" Alasse's eyes widened.

"I am." Thorin said gruffly.

"Oh my. Legolas said you helped save us!" Alasse exclaimed.

"We all did our part." Thorin shrugged. "But you owe a lot to Master Baggins. He is the one whom you should really thank." Bilbo blushed.

"Are you Master Baggins?"

"Ai. It wasn't anything. Anyone else would've done the same. But...I am happy I could help." Bilbo smiled.

"You were the one who found her." Legolas said.

"You found her?" Estel gaped.

"You found me?" Alasse echoed him.

"Well, with a little help from your furry companion, I suppose I did." Bilbo shrugged.

"Thank you, Master Baggins! You're a hero." Alasse smiled. Legolas wasn't the only one beaming with pride and admiration at the hobbit. Thorin, Legolas, Estel, and Fili and Kili all stared at him in astonishment and pride.

"Thank you for saving my friends. Though I still wish I could've gone with you!" Estel pouted.

"You have shown us much kindness, young one." Thorin pointed out.

"Alasse, can I show Fili and Kili some of Fluffy's new tricks?" Estel begged.

"Sure!" Alasse agreed. Fluffy thumped his tail and licked Estel's face. Then he trotted toward Fili and Kili. They warily stared at him. Fluffy sternly sniffed him with as much suspicion as Thranduil! Then he licked them too, knocking them onto their backs. Estel and Alasse laughed, clapping in delight.

"Oh, now, cut it out!" Kili snorted, unable to control his laughter.

"He likes you." Alasse grinned.

* * *

True to his word, Thranduil and Legolas took Alasse for a walk outside after he'd cleaned up. Fili, Kili, and Estel joined them. Estel was excited to have more playmates. They played Tag, but Kili had to rest soon after as he was already worn out. Their silly antics made the Mirkwood family laugh. Then Fluffy joined the chase.

"_Hey, _do you two like to play tricks on exasperating people?" Estel asked in a conniving voice. Fili and Kili shared an evil look.

"Who do you need us to send screaming?" Kili licked his lips, ready for mischief.

"Come with me!" Estel tugged them along.

"What have I always told you? Dwarves are a load of trouble." Thranduil said smugly.

"_Ada..." _Alasse glowered in disapproval.

"I'm joking." Thranduil grumbled defensively. Legolas snorted.

* * *

It had been a full day of excitement for the 'kids' in Imladris. Fili, Kili, Estel, Fluffy, and Alasse were wiped out and sound asleep. Thranduil had brought Alasse to his room, and was standing on the balcony, staying nearby in case she started having another nightmare. He retreated back inside to pour himself some more wine. That is when he saw the dwarf king standing outside his door with his hands folded.

All this time, Thorin had not even spoken to the Elven king. They had not approached each other for any reason, until now. "Thorin Oakenshield." Thranduil said dryly. "What brings you to _my _personal guest suite at this hour?"

"We need to talk, if we are both to get justice from those bloody hooligans who created this mess." Thorin answered, just as flatly.

"Agreed." Thranduil narrowed his eyes, drinking his wine, not even laying eyes on the dwarf. That didn't bother Thorin though. He kept his eyes on the floor. "Just how do you intend to do that?"

"For me, the choice is easy." Thorin stated firmly.

"I do not deny that I share your sentiment, in _that _regard. Those murderers do not deserve a trial. Not after what they did to my daughter!" Thranduil scowled, clenching his glass.

"Or my sister's sons." Thorin gritted his teeth. Maybe as long as they focused on their young ones, the ones they were really doing this for, perhaps they could come to a reasonable settlement. "After all, they're criminals. Why not just skip the trial then, and give them the due of their actions?"

"Because," Thranduil huffed, "as much as I'd like to, we have laws we abide by. And my people are not so wild and uncivilized to just toss that away, contrary to what most assume."

"I have gotten to know Prince Legolas on this journey." Thorin said, feeling awkward. "He helped save Kili's life, making sure he got the treatment he needed. I am grateful for that." Thranduil cocked his head but kept up his stern, suspicious expression.

"Yes. Legolas will make a great leader to his people. They respect him, and I disdain anyone who does _not." _Thranduil squinted. Thorin remained as stone-faced as ever. The words escaped before Thranduil could stop them. "Legolas tells me the company acquired fakes of our most precious gems, and those foul creatures fell for it!"

"Ai."

"Just how did you come by those 'jewels'? And where in Arda's name did you find one that even nearly, perfectly resembled the real ones?"

"We had a little help." Thorin explained. "Lord Glorfindel sacrificed some of his own jewels, so some of us along with Gandalf's magic we were able to fashion them into if I may say so, _very good, _copies of the Arkenstone, and the..." Thorin stopped himself before mentioning the white necklace. Thranduil's countenance darkened at the thought and he looked away, turning his focus back on his wine.

"Well, they must have been quite a sight, for that son of an Orc to fall for them so easily." He said flatly.

"As our hobbit Bilbo reminded us, Devlin had never laid eyes on either of the treasures in person. The only part of the plan we were on thin ice about, was how quickly it took us to reach his lair. He knew we couldn't possibly have made it all the way to Erebor and back _that fast! _But he must not have considered it, because the moment he saw the treasures, he hoarded them and let down his guard, giving us the advantage over him."

Thranduil grunted, still remaining stoic. "I certainly look forward to making him feel like a mouse cornered by the predatory house cat." He curled his lips evilly.

"As do I. I didn't want my nephews to leave their home when we journeyed this way. I wanted them to stay safe. Their mother, even though she was afraid of losing them, was the one who told me that they are men now, and able to make their own decisions, no matter how much she wishes they would've changed their minds. They haven't ventured that far from her since they were children."

"They still are children."

"I told them they could not come. But, once we were a fourth of beginning our journey, they showed up. I told them to go home, but they said we'd have to drag them back. We didn't have that kind of time.

'I knew this would be dangerous on them, but I was not expecting them to be _kidnapped, _by _elves _no less." Thorin growled. Thranduil pursed his lips. "_And men." _Thorin added.

"I suppose you are expecting some massive reward in return for your..._assistance _in my-my daughter's rescue." Thranduil puffed. "What do you demand of me, Thorin Oakenshield? I truly would like to know." He loved the idea of Thorin coming to him for help on bended knee.

"Nothing. I expect nothing." Thorin said firmly. Thranduil blinked, flabbergasted.

"A dwarf expecting nothing in return. Something new for your kind?" He hissed. Thorin's grumpy countenance darkened five degrees. Thranduil personally had great respect for Thorin's nephew Fili. He was reasonable and fair, especially for one so young. But Thorin? Thorin was just as stubborn as he himself was, and wouldn't be easily intimidated or swayed. He also had seen much grief and been greatly hardened by the tribulations in the world. Thranduil would never admit it, but he had met his match with Thorin Oakenshield, so he wasn't about to be openly gracious yet!

"I would expect nothing, and I would ask nothing from _you." _Thorin glared at him. "Not after the way you left us to Smaug's fire."

"Do _not _talk to me of dragon fire!" Thranduil bellowed, leaning down right in the dwarf's face, till they were nose to nose. "_I _know it's wrath and ruin." Thranduil trembled and his voice quivered. Thorin gaped as the Elven king's face transformed into horrific singed, raw skin burned off his fair features. His left eye was a cloudy blue. Thorin had never seen Thranduil display any type of vulnerability, except once...when he was rescued and afraid for his daughter's life! All kingly decorum had been laid aside as he had worried about his little girl. "_I...have faced...the great serpents...of the North!" _Thranduil declared in a strangled voice. He drew back, panting.

Thorin could only stare up at him, dumbfounded. He'd had no idea. Thranduil was the kind of character who hid his pain so good, no one would ever believed he had suffered in his life.

"I warned your grandfather about what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." Thranduil sneered.

"He was out of his mind. He wouldn't listen to anyone." Thorin spoke up. _"I _had to pull him out, and get him to safety when the dragon came! Our people were fleeing for their lives. But King Thror, all he could worry about was leaving all of that bloody gold behind! We almost didn't make it out the door. I almost died trying to save him, and even after we found shelter, for days, all he would grieve for was the gold."

"I was not willing to risk the lives of my kin to something I already had suffered." Thranduil said.

"You could've at least tried to help the homeless people to safety. In case you forgot, my people weren't the only ones who were lost that day! The people of Dale also lost everything." Thorin said. "They blamed me and my kind and refused to lend a hand, even though we were in the same predicament as them."

"Thror was not reasonable. I was more than willing to leave him to his own fate."

Thorin bristled. "That's because all you..." A slight whimper from the bed interrupted them. Alasse was moaning and tossing with her eyes closed. Thorin and Thranduil both sighed heavily and hung their heads. Thranduil stepped over and shushed his baby girl, stroking her hair. He hoped she wasn't having another nightmare, especially not now! She succumbed to it and peacefully slept again. Thorin watched with a blank expression on his face. Thranduil glanced back at him. This discussion wasn't over!

"I almost lost my daughter. I thought she was dead! I never expected help to come, except my son." Thranduil said. "Why?" Thranduil asked, bewildered. "Why did _you _help _me?" _

Thorin threw him a pointed look. "I did not act on _your _behalf." He answered coldly. Thranduil glowered. "Not for _yours _alone." Thorin corrected himself. He'd wanted to see the other king's reaction to his first disregarding answer. Thranduil gazed at him suspiciously. Thorin grinned evilly, then sighed heavily, crossing his arms. "If you must know, I contributed not only because of Fili and Kili, but also because of your children."

"My children?" Thranduil straightened up.

"Your son, that pointy-eared elfling of a prince is more than capable of taking care of himself." Thorin chuckled. "Yet, when he received the bad news of your fate, he looked lost, helpless. I have seen that kind of look before, _too _many times, in Fili and Kili."

"Your nephews, and heirs to the throne of Erebor." Thranduil mentioned.

"Ai." Thorin nodded. "Fili only knew his father for such a little while, until he was slain in battle. His mother was carrying Kili at the time and had already lost the only home she'd ever known when we had to flee Erebor. She was alone. Young Fili was a brave little soul, as courageous as any warrior. He tried to help his mother. But I saw it, every day I saw it: the look. The fear and grief in his eyes, wondering where his father had gone even though we'd explained it to him. Wondering why fate had decided to take away his father. And Kili too when Fili or his mother have been ill or at the end of their rope. No child should have to go through that pain and forced to grow up before they are meant to."

"There is something we can both agree on." Thranduil said stiffly.

"And as for your daughter...she is but a child, and I _daresay,_ a very lovely child. Her innocence, her loving spirit should be protected, not taken away." Thorin said thoughtfully. "Children should be free to live without the burdens of the grownup world, the burdens that war brings! I saw many children perish, during the attack of Smaug. Not only in Erebor, but in Dale as well. It was a bloody sight that will forever be etched in my memory. Little children running in terror for their lives, looking to their parents for protection, only to be swallowed up by an insidious flame!" Thorin wasn't even facing Thranduil as he spoke passionately now. His eyes took on a faraway, haunted, stricken look. His strong body trembled at the horrible memories. "And then there were others, orphaned, lost, all alone, and purely afraid, not knowing where to turn.

'_No _child should have to bear that kind of fear! And no child should suffer at the hands of those who were meant to protect them!'" Thorin growled. "That is why I chose to help your family, even if it was more for their sake than for yours." Thranduil remained silent. "I have seen the horrors of war and the scars it can leave behind, more times than I want to count. But the children bear it the worst! Because it should be carried _for _them and not be shoved on their shoulders.

'_Your _son and daughter were in dire need of help. Albeit, they are elves. But even children of elvish heritage do not deserve to be bereaved like that! The prince was grasping for something secure to hold to while worrying about you. We were presented the chance to give it to him. So...that's what we did. And dwarves we may be, but we would _never _leave an innocent child at the mercy of filthy b-s, not if we could prevent it! I wanted nothing more than to rescue those helpless little ones in the heat of battle, but I could not! This time, we _could _do something, and prevent the shedding of innocent blood for once.'"

Thranduil pursed his lips and began pacing with his hands behind his back. He didn't want to owe Thorin anything, but the dwarf _had _acted honorably for someone he didn't even like! Why would he do that with no expectation of reward, unless...there was a shred of honor in him?

"Your princess kept asking for you and fearing for you on the trek back here. Your son watched over her like a guardian angel." Thorin mentioned in a softer voice.

"Legolas said that _you _were the one to save her from the Orc." Thranduil said.

"I suppose I was." Thorin shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that we have carried our grudges for maybe a bit too long." Thranduil said.

"Maybe." Thorin chided.

"I do thank you, for what you have done for my children. They certainly deserve your help more than I do. I will not forget this, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I owe your son a debt of gratitude." Thorin slightly smiled.

"Perhaps we can come to some reasonable terms from all this."

"_Perhaps. _But we shall have to see, won't we?" Thorin grinned.

"Ai." Thranduil smiled back. Thorin took his leave, and Thranduil was left alone with his thoughts..and his daughter.

* * *

**Don't worry, Bilbo shall get the recognition he deserves.**


	26. Chapter 26 Bad Dreams and Big Brothers

Thranduil was up the better half of the night trying to calm Alasse from her nightmares. She woke up a couple hours after Thorin left, screaming and shaking. Thranduil held her close, trying to comfort her. She cried and cried, clinging to him with white knuckles and crying for her mother. "Nana! Nana!" Alasse wailed.

"I'm here, Alasse." Thranduil told her.

"A-Ada?"

"Shh. Don't cry, darling. It was just a dream." He shushed her, holding her to his chest.

"Ada, don't let them take me away!" Alasse begged in terror.

"Sweetling, no one is going to take you away." Thranduil told her. Alasse clung to him harder.

"They said they were going to take me far away!" She blubbered. "And you wouldn't come back for me, and I'd never see you again...and that...and...and..."

"Shh. Alasse, look at me." Thranduil said firmly, cupping her tiny chin. She was trembling and shedding big tears. His heart broke seeing her so terrified, and his veins simmered in rage at the damage those fugitives had done to his little girl. "Look at me. _No one _is going to take you away. Do you hear me? It's alright." Alasse didn't answer. She just buried her face in his robe, sobbing. Fluffy whimpered and placed his large paw on her leg.

"Ada?" Legolas poked his head inside.

"Thranduil? What is it?" Elrond asked as he also came to the bed.

"Another nightmare." Thranduil sighed. Legolas sat down next to him, patting Fluffy's head. He reached out and brushed his sister's hair out of her face.

"Hey, it's okay, Alasse." He said softly. "I'm right here." Alasse peeked her head out from under her arm.

"Legolas?" She squeaked.

"That's right." Legolas smiled warmly. "Don't cry,_ muinthel._ It's okay." He patted her back.

Elrond lit a candle so it wouldn't be so dark in the room. He remembered what they had told him about when they'd found Alasse and Thranduil, in the darkness. "Is that better, Alasse?" Elrond asked. Alasse nervously looked up. She went limp with relief when she saw that the room was no longer dark and she leaned on Thranduil's chest, trying to catch her breath and still weeping.

_Thank you, _Legolas mouthed to the elf lord. Elrond knelt down in front of Alasse.

"Alasse, what were you dreaming about, dear?" He asked, touching her arm.

"That Ada and me were captured again! It was awful and so scary." Alasse trembled. "It was dark. I was all alone. I kept calling for Ada, but he never came! I thought I was never going to see him again!"

"What happened to you, when they took you away from your father?" Elrond probed.

"Elrond! This is not the time!" Thranduil argued sharply. It was bad enough that his daughter was reliving those moments over and over through these bad dreams. He didn't want her under any additional distress.

"They...they...they..." Alasse rambled.

"Shh. Shhh. Slow down, little one. You need to breathe. Come on, now breathe. Just breathe." Elrond instructed her. Alasse hid her face from him but she began to obey as Legolas soothingly rubbed her back. "That's it." Elrond approved. "Good."

"Alasse, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Thranduil glared.

"_But._..it might make you feel better." Legolas said encouragingly. "You're dreaming about some terrible memories, darling. If you tell us about them, maybe they'll go away." He smiled. Alasse looked at him thoughtfully, considering her options. She curled even tighter into Thranduil's long arms around her.

"Are you alright, dear?" Elrond asked kindly.

"They took me away from Ada." Alasse began. "They locked me in a dark room. I didn't like it! I wanted out. But they wouldn't let me out. That one really big elf, he was so scary! He knocked me down and he put his foot on me. I tried to get away from him but I couldn't move his big, mean boot off."

"What happened then?" Legolas asked, continuing to rub her back in gentle circles.

"That really mean one, with the dark hair," Alasse shuddered, "he was smiling. It such a scary smile." She clung tighter to Thranduil. "He told me that I'd never see Ada or Legolas again! He said I was going to have a new home, and someone would have me for a pet!"

"Ohh, _dilthen muinthel.._." Legolas grimaced. Thranduil scowled, fiercely strengthening his grip on her.

"And..and…he said that if I didn't behave for my new master, then he would punish me. _'Like_ _this',_ he said. Then he kicked me, right here." Alasse moaned, pointing to her ribs.

"Did the others start kicking you too?" Elrond asked gravely.

"Y-yes." Alasse began crying again. "They said that Ada didn't love me and wanted Nana's necklace more than me! That mean elf told me that Ada thought the necklace was more important." Thranduil's breath hitched. He shifted her up higher and kissed her face hard then rested his chin on her head.

"Did...did they keep hurting you and saying those awful things?" Legolas asked hesitantly.

"Mmm-hmm!" Alasse whimpered, hiding her face.

"Alright." Elrond sighed, standing up. He reached down and patted her head. "Alasse, nothing is going to happen to you here. You're with your ada, and Legolas is here. Everything is going to be okay. And those really bad elves are going to be punished!"

"They will?"

"Yes, they will! Your father is going to punish them." Elrond said. Thranduil smiled darkly. "Thank you for telling us, sweetling. Now, do you think you will be able to go back to sleep?"

"I...don't know." Alasse gulped.

"How about a cup of tea?" Elrond suggested. Alasse nodded. Elrond walked away. Fluffy rose to his feet and placed his paws on Thranduil's lap. He arched his neck and began licking Alasse's wet face. She buried her fists in his fur.

"Thranduil, what is going on?" Gandalf asked, waltzing inside. "I heard crying and thought there might be some trouble."

"Alasse is having a hard night, Mithrandir." Thranduil muttered.

"Aah." Gandalf sighed sympathetically.

Legolas scooted closer to Alasse. "Would you like me to sleep with you?" He offered. He'd done it many times since she was a baby, and it usually helped her go back to sleep after a bad dream.

"Yes!" Alasse nodded sadly. She always felt better when Legolas was with her.

"Alright then, come here." Legolas smiled, taking her from Thranduil. Thranduil gladly let Legolas take up his bed. He certainly wouldn't be using it anymore tonight! Legolas climbed under the covers and slid onto his side next to his little sister as she lay on her back. Thranduil leaned over and tucked the blankets in around them. "Is that better?" Legolas asked.

"A little." Alasse hiccuped. Thranduil brushed away a few stray tears on her cheeks.

"Everything is okay, Alasse. Your brother is here. Fluffy's here, and I am right here. No one is going to take you away, okay?" Thranduil spoke quietly.

"Ada?" Alasse mewed sadly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" Alasse cried. Thranduil's stoic manner dissipated. He looked down at her hurtfully.

"Of course I do, my love!" He said painfully. She _always _asked him that now every time she had a nightmare about being captured. It broke his heart so much.

"More than Nana's necklace?"

"Yes, darling." Alasse tightly curled her little fingers around his large hand. "It's all over now. Try to go to sleep." Thranduil said. Alasse wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Don't leave me, Ada." She pleaded, looking up at him with frightened eyes. "I'm afraid."

"I won't leave you." Thranduil said. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Here, Alasse. I have your tea." Elrond said as he entered. "This will make you feel much better."

"Will I have bad dreams again?" Alasse asked timidly.

"No, little one. No, you won't." Elrond smiled. Alasse quickly sat up and drank the warm tea. It immediately soothed her nerves. She handed the cup back to Elrond and lay back down, snuggling close to Legolas, with her toy from Bofur safely cradled in her fists. Fluffy climbed onto the bed and lay across her legs.

"Think you can go back to sleep now?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes. I love you, Ada." Alasse yawned, hugging his hand again. Legolas hummed quietly and within moments, she was asleep.

"I'll stay with her, Ada." Legolas said.

"Thank you, Legolas. You go to sleep too." Thranduil said, rising to his feet. Legolas kissed Alasse's face then stroked her hair. But he made no effort to go to sleep. He knew Elrond and Thranduil were going to have a serious talk, and he wanted to be in on it.

"I've heard enough." Thranduil hissed through clenched teeth. "Those bloody b-s are going to wish I had killed them!"

"Ada?" Legolas sat up, but remained beside his sister in case she woke up again. "Kidnapping is punishable by death."

"Don't tell me what I know, Legolas." Thranduil retorted.

"Just what do you intend to do with them, Thranduil?" Elrond asked, "After all, they kidnapped you and your daughter, intending to sell her into slavery! Not to mention they wanted to lure Legolas in to murder him too."

"But they attacked _your_ captain." Thranduil reminded him.

"And they starved and beat Thorin's nephews, and future princes at that!" Legolas added.

"Legolas is right." Gandalf nodded.

"I think it's time to call a council." Elrond suggested. "The 'trial' shall be at dawn. I am going to gather Thorin, his counselors, Glorfindel, my sons, and Erestor." With a swish of his robes, he ventured into the hall.

"Legolas, I wish you to remain here. I will let you know what we decide." Thranduil said to his son.

"Yes, Ada." Legolas sighed. He wanted to be included in the conference so badly, but Alasse needed someone to be with her in case she woke up again.

"What was that all about, my friend?" Gandalf asked Thranduil in hushed tones as they walked side by side? "Why would Alasse ask you such a thing, about the necklace?"

Thranduil's dangerously furious face darkened considerably. "Just another one of those sons of an Orc's cruel mind games." He replied indignantly. "And apparently, it had just the effect they wanted, because she can't forget it!"

* * *

Fili was scrunched with his head under his pillow, clutching it desperately for relief. He moaned and tossed in the large bed, almost strangling himself with the sheets caught around his throat. Kili opened his eyes and sat up. "Fili, Fili!" He shook his brother. Fili threw off the pillow and turned on his back and gaped wide-eyed up at his younger brother. "Hey, you alright?" Kili asked with concern.

"I thought...I just thought..." Fili panted, shaking his head.

"You thought I was in trouble? I'm right here, Fi. I'm not going anywhere." Kili smiled. "Not without letting you know."

"Don't talk like that!" Fili scolded him. He hated the way Kili was making light of this, after the nightmare he'd just had.

"Hey, just calm down." Kili frowned. "I didn't mean anything by it. You know that." Fili rubbed his head. "You okay?"

"I...need some air." Fili shook his head as he slid off the bed and stepping over the other dwarves, made his way out.

"Kili? Is everything okay?" Bilbo asked, poking his head over the large bed.

"Bilbo, sorry. Did we wake you?" Kili groaned.

"Nah. Not really." Bilbo smiled, shrugging. "Is Fili alright?"

"I don't know. He had a nightmare again." Kili stared down at his lap. "I know it was about me. I only wanted to cheer him up. He didn't see it that way."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Bilbo said encouragingly.

* * *

Fili wandered through the halls, forcing himself to breathe normally. His nightmare had been about their capture, except this time Kili _had _been killed before his eyes and Fili couldn't stop it from happening! He braced himself against the wall for support.

He heard singing. Low, gentle, sweet singing. But it was not in the common tongue, so he couldn't understand the words. But they sounded so beautiful, so peaceful. He followed the voice til he found an open door and peeked inside. Legolas sitting cross-legged in a large bed, leaning over a small figure curled up under the covers. Fili gazed in wonder. So, it was Prince Legolas who was singing! Fili had heard many tales of the voices and singing of elves, but to hear it in person...Legolas finished the verse and stroked Alasse's hair.

Fluffy's ears perked up. He lifted his head and wagged his tail at the sight of Fili. Legolas glanced toward the doorway. Fili tried to hide away. "What is it, Prince Fili?" Legolas asked. Fili poked his head in.

"Forgive me." He said earnestly. "I didn't mean to spy. I was up, I heard the singing, and I was wondering where it came from. I don't mean to intrude."

"I see." Legolas sighed.

"How is your sister?" Fili asked.

"She's had a rough night, but at least she' sleeping." Legolas hung his head, gazing down at her. "How is your brother?"

"He's fine." Fili puffed. "But I had to wake up to convince myself of that."

Legolas turned his head. "You were having trouble sleeping. Nightmares perhaps?" He suggested.

"Yeah." Fili nodded. "They're always the same. Kili and I are trapped by those kidnappers. But they murder him, right in front of me. There is nothing I can do!"

"I'm sorry." Legolas murmured. "I imagine those scenes in my mind a lot right now. I'm shocked _I _haven't dreamed about them! But at least that's not what happened!"

"I know. But it very well could have!" Fili gulped.

"Come. Sit." Legolas offered, pointing to a chair beside the bed. Fili climbed up into the tall chair and sat across from the elf.

"Kili is becoming more like his normal self all the time." He chuckled. "I'd be very worried if he wasn't! His appetite has certainly returned."

"That is good to know. Your brother is safe, Fili." Legolas said. "You took good care of him."

"Even then it wasn't enough." Fili muttered, hanging his head. "He still almost died! I couldn't even treat his illness properly."

"But he is well now. That is what you ought to be thinking of."

"Do not tell me that all the great _what-if's _haven't been running through your own head." Fili huffed.

"No, you are right." Legolas mumbled, looking down at Alasse and rubbing her arm. "Every moment, I wonder what could've been done differently. What if I had gone for that ride with them, instead of Glorfindel? They might not have been captured in the first place! What if they had done away with Ada anyway? What if I never found them? Sound familiar?"

"Ai." Fili agreed. "Your little sister was so sweet to us while we were trapped. She tried to comfort Kili while he was so sick, and even sang to him."

Legolas smiled. "She did, huh? I imagine my father was less than pleased about that!"

"Ai, he was!" Fili nodded. "But that didn't stop her. She kept showing us little displays and words of kindness. She was like an angel to us, a light in the midst of a dark."

"When I think of what they did to her and my father..." Legolas scowled. "How? Why? How could anyone be so cruel?"

"I don't even want to try to figure it out." Fili said. "It's too ugly a place to explore."

"Has your brother had bad dreams as well?"

"Surprisingly, _no. _He has been sleeping very well. Perhaps that is because he was unconscious half the time we were held against our will." Fili snickered.

"That's a mixed blessing." Legolas smiled.

"Mmm-hmm. If he doesn't remember the half of it, I am glad." Fili sighed. "It's not something I would ever want to repeat itself!"

"No, indeed." Legolas nodded. "Kili was the one who was ill, but you suffered just as much, if not more so, trying to protect him and wondering if he would survive."

"Yes." Fili swallowed. "I imagine you can understand what _that _feels like!"

"Yes, I _can!" _Legolas exclaimed. "When this first happened, all I wanted was to find my father and sister. Then when I did...I just wanted to see them safe, not in pain. Now we are here in Rivendell, a true haven for the weary, and Alasse is _still _suffering the aftermath of what happened! None of this ever should've happened!"

"No, it shouldn't have. Perhaps Uncle and your father can 'persuade' those b-s to see it that way." Fili grinned.

"Oh, that will be the _least_ of Devlin's worries." Legolas gloated.

"I want to thank you, Your Highness, for what you did for Kili. Letting us borrow your soldier's horse so Kili could get help sooner, so he wouldn't die. I never gave a proper thank you. I am indebted to you." Fili bowed his head.

"Your brother needed immediate help. It is not as if anything else we had been doing was making a difference. And after all, Alasse tells me that you and your brother tried to defend her when she was threatened and Ada couldn't protect her himself. For that, _I thank you. _

'I know both our people have had some ugly disputes in the past, but...maybe there miscommunication on both sides. Misunderstandings. When it came to what mattered most, you certainly did not abandon your brother. And you reached out to protect someone you didn't even know, kin to the 'enemy', if you'll pardon the expression. You will make a great king in the future.'" Legolas said with a grin.

"I hope so! It is quite the responsibility. I truly hope that time will not be for a while. I do not kn ow if I am ready."

"Well, if what I have observed is any indication, you are well on your way to becoming more than ready." Legolas chuckled.

"Really..." Fili cocked his head.

"I think you should be present at the 'trial' tomorrow. Besides, you witnessed most of the havoc that went down in that hole, and you were a key witness to their treatment, for yourself and your brother, my father and Alasse. I believe our testimony will seal their fates with little room for doubt." Legolas suggested.

"If Uncle agrees, I _will _be there! You can count on that!" Fili declared angrily.

"As will I." Legolas nodded.

"Well, I think it would be best for me to get back to Kili. Sounds like we shall both need our rest!"

"Yes." Legolas agreed.

"I do apologize for eavesdropping and spying."

"It is alright. It seems like you needed someone to talk to."

"You too. Well, goodnight, Prince Legolas." Fili reached out to shake his hand. Legolas stared at it then shook it.

"Goodnight...Fili." Legolas nodded. "See you in the morning?"

"You bet!" Fili nodded eagerly as he hopped off the chair and headed back to his room.

* * *

When he reached his chambers, Fili saw Kili lying comfortably on the pillows. He climbed in next to him. Kili glanced at him. "I thought you were asleep! You shouldn't be awake, little brother." Fili scolded lightly.

"Neither should you." Kili grumbled.

"I had to sort out my thoughts. I am sorry I walked out on you. I should've been less vague about that." Fili shook his head.

"Well, is it all sorted out now?"

"Not entirely, but it will be." Fili smiled. "Go to sleep, Kili. You need rest."

"'Night, Fi."

"Goodnight, Kili."


	27. Chapter 27 The Stray

Thorin had not gone to sleep, but even if he had it wouldn't have made a difference. Gandalf summoned him to meet in Elrond's study. Thorin had Balin, Dwalin, and Fili accompany him. Gandalf led them to Elrond's study. Thranduil, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor were also there. It took less than an hour for them to reach a decision of how they would proceed the 'trial' and what the verdicts would be.

* * *

Bryceson was led from his cell to a storage room where he was tied to a chair and kept under guard by _Fluffy! _Since he appeared to be the most compliant of the kidnappers, Elrond had agreed that he should be kept away from the others, at least until it was time for him to be brought forth and make a confession. And Legolas assured everyone that with Fluffy as a warden, Bryceson wouldn't dare attempt to escape!

* * *

"Legolas, come now. It's time." Gandalf bid Legolas from Thranduil's guest room where Legolas had been reading to Alasse.

"Where are you going, Leggi?" Alasse asked worriedly, looking up at him.

"Not far, darling." Legolas smiled. "I have to meet with Ada and Lord Elrond, so that we can punish those bad men."

"Oh. Will you come back?"

"Of course." Legolas patted her arm.

"But why not?" Estel grumbled as he was shoved into the room.

"Because, Estel, you're too young. Let us handle this." Elladan said with his arms crossed.

"I'm ten-years-old! I want to be there and see them squirm when you pass sentence." Estel protested.

"Ada said 'no'. Now stay in here and play with Alasse until we come back." Elladan commanded.

"Your brother is right, Estel." Gandalf said firmly. Estel blushed with embarrassment. "No more arguing."

"Alright." Estel muttered, coming to the bed.

"You'll look after my sister, won't you, Estel?" Legolas smiled.

"Of course, Legolas. She'll be safe with me around."

"Good lad." Legolas bowed then followed his friends out.

"Well, would you like me to tell you a story?" Estel asked Alasse.

"Yes. A real one!" Alasse agreed.

"Okay. How about what it was like here, when the dwarves arrived? And then when Fluffy got here?"

"Oh, yes. I'd love to hear about that!"

* * *

The prisoners were heavily bound as the guards brought them into the Hall of Fire. They were forced onto their knees, each with three guards standing around them. Elrond sat down on his lord's chair at the front. Next to him Thranduil sat, and Glorfindel took the opposite seat on Elrond's left. Thorin stood on the far end, with Balin, Dwalin, and Fili beside him. Kili was told to take it easy. Elrond's sons entered with Erestor, and the entire dwarf company. Legolas and Gandalf followed.

Elrond stood and declared the charges of treason, attempted murder, kidnapping, starvation, and beating against the crooks. He and his sons gave testimony of the numerous injuries and terrible conditions Alasse, Thranduil, and Kili had been in when they examined them. Gandalf added to that. Thorin, Legolas, and the others gave accounts of the conditions they'd found their loved ones in. Then Thranduil and Fili both testified of the horrible treatment they'd received. Bilbo told of how he had found Alasse locked up in a chest. Lastly, Glorfindel recalled in vivid detail what had happened the kidnapping was out forth.

"These crimes are of the most heinous and sinister nature." Elrond said firmly. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty. And I'd do it again right here and now if I wasn't held back by these d- ropes." Devlin sneered without hesitation.

"You don't know what it's like to be banished." Alvin said weakly.

"I _do _know what it is, to be driven from one's home and having to find refuge in another place." Elrond said. "You could've found another Elven realm."

"Why? Then we wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing the almighty King Thranduil brought down a peg or two." Devlin hissed.

"So, you plead guilty to plotting revenge against the royal family of Mirkwood, including attempting to sell Princess Alasse off as a slave, and snatching two dwarf princes because they were an extra bonus?" Glorfindel spoke flatly.

"Ai!" The entire group declared in unison.

"No regrets?" Elrond frowned darkly.

"Devlin was just trying to make life better for us." Griffin shrugged.

"And it would've worked too..." Rajiv said.

"Enough! I've heard enough!" Thorin bellowed at the same time Thranduil jerked up from his seat. "You! You greedy, good-for-nothing, sniveling curs." He curled his lip defiantly. "You would attack and inflict hardship on those different from you, on my kin, my princes, just for a few stupid moments of fleeting glory. _Cowards."_ He snarled, then he muttered a dwarvish curse. The prisoners laughed at him.

"Had it been only myself under such duress, I would've endured the torture and then wiped out the whole lot of you." Thranduil glared, slowly making his way toward them. He quietly paced around them in a circle, an eerie calm in his voice. But Legolas saw it. He saw the dark anger in his father's eyes. And for once, he shared it.

"_But..._" Thranduil's silky, tempered voice grew hard, "to lure my son into a trap of such villain! My daughter, my precious daughter whom I would die for, whom you threatened, and snatched from my arms, and tortured! You beat me right in front of her. You starved her. For _that, _there will _never _be a shred of forgiveness." Thranduil stood among the prisoners, never facing them. But his voice demanded full attention, as if just not listening to him alone would turn them into insects. "Manwe may take mercy on your accursed souls, but I can assure you, that I will _not!" _Thranduil whispered icily. "I hope you rot for the treacherous deeds you have committed against my children! I was not idly speaking when I told you that you would most certainly pay. And pay you shall." Thranduil turned on his heel and retreated back to his seat.

Thorin was whispering with Fili. Then he stepped forward. "Lord Elrond, if I may?" Thorin asked gruffly. Elrond nodded.

"Proceed, Thorin Oakenshield." He said.

Thorin grinned derisively. He approached the knee-bound thugs. At fist, he just stood there staring at them. He shook his head with a scornful chuckle. Then, one by one, he slapped Malcolm, Devlin, and then the brutal Rajiv across the face. Years of working in the mines of Erebor then doing blacksmith work in the wild had served him well. The three criminals had nasty red marks on their faces and they were struggling to get their bearings. Thorin's signs of affection had stunned them considerably. _"That was for Kili." _Thorin whispered indignantly as he returned to his brothers.

"No regrets whatsoever?" Elrond spoke up.

"Only at the d- stupidity of you all for foiling my plans for the future." Devlin spat.

"_Our plans." _Malcolm added.

"Take them away!" Thranduil barked. "I cannot bear to look on them any longer. They turn my stomach."

"Not just yet, my friend." Gandalf said calmly.

"Aye. Bring in the last one." Elladan commanded. Three guards led Bryceson into the hall.

"Master Bryceson, what do you have to say for yourself?" Elrond asked grimly. Bryceson didn't dare glance at his former comrades. He could feel their lethal glares from across the room.

"I...my lord Thranduil, my lord Elrond, my lord Legolas," Bryceson knelt before them with his back to the others. "I confess to being a party to this wretched scheme Devlin and Malcolm concocted together. You must believe me that for a long time, I did think it was the right thing to do. That things would get better for us. But...after I saw firsthand the cruel ways that Devlin treated the prisoners, and the way he let Rajiv have fun hurting them, I began to feel at great unease!

'And Princess Alasse? I was _never _in agreement with involving her! She's only an innocent child! I still went along with it when I should've tried to stop it. Until a wolf attacked me. That creature watched my every move from then on. It was most unnerving!

'Now, I have lived under Devlin's rule for a long time. And while I thought he had our best interests at heart, I have been afraid of him. He and Rajiv...they deserve punishment! As do I. My lords, I am guilty of being an accomplice to these awful crimes! I do not plead mercy, for I know I do not deserve it. I do beg your forgiveness. I will humbly accept whatever punishment you deem justifiable. I only request one thing.'"

"What is that?" Legolas asked, curious but wary.

"I only ask that I may be allowed to apologize to Princess Alasse, and ask her forgiveness." Bryceson bowed his head.

"No!" Thranduil glowered. "You will not go near her!"

"And to Prince Kili and his brother."

"That is all?" Legolas asked Bryceson.

"Ai, my lord." Bryceson nodded, keeping his head down. His former friends howled, jeered, and hurled abuses at him.

"Legolas, surely you are not considering..." Thranduil puffed. Legolas held his hand up to silence his father. Legolas gave out a cry in Elvish. Fluffy bounded into the hall. He stealthily approached Bryceson and encircled him. Bryceson was shaking. He didn't want to become a chew toy again! Then Fluffy turned toward the others. He bristled, lips turned back, ears down, and tail set straight as he growled viciously.

"This one tells the truth." Legolas said confidently. "Lord Elrond, he must be kept safe and away from the others."

"Take the rest away." Elrond commanded. Thorin, Thranduil, and everyone else gaped at Legolas, impressed by Fluffy's display.

* * *

When Thranduil, Legolas, Fili, Thorin, and Elrond returned to Thranduil's room, they heard hearty laughing. They opened the doors to find Kili standing on his head on the wooden floor. Estel and Alasse were both sitting on the bed, laughing loudly. "Kili! You're supposed to be resting!" Thorin scolded.

"I was just visiting my new friends, Uncle. This _is_ resting." Kili said cheekily, standing up. Estel bolted at him and attempted to tackle the dwarf. Kili threw him into a headlock, but Estel didn't give up. He jerked Kili's arm and threw the taller dwarf to the floor.

Then everyone burst out laughing, even Thranduil and Thorin!


	28. Chapter 28 Of Elflings and Dwarflings

"Alright, Alasse. Deep breath for me." Elrond instructed, keeping three fingers pressed against her ribs. Alasse was sitting up on Thranduil's bed, nervously twiddling her toy from Bofur, while Elrond examined her. She was really, really, _really _hoping she'd get to go play today! She was so tired of being stuck in bed and unable to run around. Thranduil watched, standing beside the bed. "Good girl." Elrond approved. "Does this hurt?" He prodded a little harder.

"Nope! It doesn't hurt one bit." Alasse said eagerly.

"Well, my dear, I can officially say I believe you're cured. Your ribs seem completely healed." Elrond said.

"Does that mean I can go play now with Fluffy, and Estel, and Fili and Kili?" Alasse excitedly as she bounced back on her knees.

"You most certainly may, child." Elrond smiled.

"Yippee!" Alasse cheered, hugging him around the neck. "Thank you. Come on, Ada! Let's go!" She nearly flew off the bed.

Thranduil snorted, shaking his head. "Not so fast, little one." He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her in the air. Alasse squealed in delight. "You are _sure _she's alright now?" He looked to Elrond.

"Oh, trust me, _mellon._ She is fine." Elrond chuckled.

"Thank you, Elrond." Thranduil nodded and whisked his daughter out into the hall.

"Come on, Fluffy!" Alasse called to her faithful companion. The wolf wagged his tail and bounded after his king. They met Legolas downstairs.

"Leggi! Guess what? Lord Elrond says I'm all better! So, now I can run around and play!" Alasse declared excitedly.

"Oh, that _is _good to hear." Legolas smiled in relief and kissed her head. "That is very good news." He squinted sneakily. "Because now I can do _this!" _He skittered his fingers up and down her sides, and across her middle, tickling her. Alasse laughed and squirmed in her father's arms.

"Haha! Leggi, stop! Leggi, don't!" Alasse giggled, reaching up to Thranduil's neck for protection.

"Alright, Legolas. That's enough, son." Thranduil smirked then joined in the tickling.

"No! Ohoho, not fair! Not fair!" Alasse laughed, scrambling around on Thranduil's chest for an escape. Thranduil wiggled his big finger into the back of her neck, making her scrunch up her shoulders. "ADA! Nonono!" Alasse shrieked.

"I'll save you, _Tithen muinthel_." Legolas chuckled, taking her in his arms away from Thranduil.

"Oh no you don't!" She protested.

"Don't worry. I'm done tickling you." Legolas assured her. She rose her eyebrow skeptically. "Are you hungry? Cook made some blueberry tarts, especially for _you. _I'd eat them before the dwarves devour them all!"

"Go ahead." Thranduil waved them off.

* * *

"Sure was swell of ya, to help us with this." Kili whispered to Elrohir.

"Hey, I understand. I live with some uptight elders too. It does some good to make them loosen up every now and then." Elrohir grinned.

"One thing I've learned, make sure your target is spot on. You don't want to end up pranking the wrong person!" Elladan warned.

"Sure you do! It makes it much more fun!" Elrohir argued. Elladan rolled his eyes.

"I will only help you dwarves with this once. After that, you're on your own." Elladan said.

"We appreciate it." Fili smiled.

"Hmm. Where is Estel I wonder?" Elladan grinned evilly. He'd heard and then seen his little brother's boot up in the stable loft. He heard a small voice giggling up in the straw.

"The question is, how do we lure Uncle in here?" Kili frowned.

"You mean you haven't figured that out _yet?"_ Fili growled. "This was after all _your _brilliant idea, little brother! Are you telling me you didn't even come up with a full plan?"

"Don't worry. We have that covered." Elrohir promised. "Oh, and if you see Estel, let us know."

"We will." Kili nodded. The two elves shuffled out.

"_Are they gone?" _Estel whispered from up in the loft.

"Yes!" Fili answered. "Give us a hand, will you?"

"Sure thing." Estel nodded eagerly. He leaned over the edge of the ladder as Fili and Kili climbed up with their prizes and handed them over to the boy.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Kili grinned.

"I'm rather dreading the look on his face. He'll probably send us packing and back home to Mum." Fili shrugged.

* * *

Bilbo was wandering the many halls and bridges, taking in all that Rivendell had to offer. Here, he didn't feel the least bit pressured. No gossip around town to have to live down, no neighbors trying to sneak into his hole 'full of gold', and best of all, no Sackville Baggins's! The more he explored the beautiful city, the more happy he felt. Ahh, what a perfect haven to write a book, or just read, and think, sing or eat! If he made it alive from this quest, he definitely wanted to come back here!

"You're a curious one." A deep voice interrupted his sanctuary. Bilbo cleared his throat, and tried not to show his irritation.

"Am I?" He answered, and turned back to see the massively tall Elven king standing there. "It's in our nature." He said lightly. "Though some relatives seem to make it their unofficial birthright, in places I would rather they keep a respectable distance! But respectable and certain folk do not belong in the same sentence, especially when they're related to you."

"Mmm." Thranduil mused. "So you have problematic kin too, do you? I heard that the Shire was a_ peaceful_ settlement." He remarked sarcastically, coming to stand beside him.

"Oh, indeed it is, _if _you count out particular townspeople who have been after my home since I was born!" Bilbo replied.

"Why don't you just shut them up or have them run out of your town?"

"Ahh, would that I could. But, the Sackville Baggins's have been trying to drive _me _out for thirty years! Besides, I think they would receive more sympathy than I would. Most of them I think I am odd." Bilbo sighed.

Thranduil snickered. "There are worse things to be called. Much worse." He said.

"True enough, but it isn't easy to live down when everyone thinks you are extremely wealthy just because you have the biggest house, and they come peddling at your own door like beaten down travelers! It's an exhausting business sometimes."

"You think you've got problems, Master hobbit? Try running an entire kingdom, _and _raising two children! And live in a world where all the other kingdoms think you're just cowardly, or a hermit." Thranduil drawled.

"Surely not _all _see you that way." Bilbo suggested. "You seem to get along pretty fine with Lord Elrond."

"Elrond and I have been friends and allies for centuries. But he is one of the few in Middle Earth who knows me personally. And what I have been up against."

"Well, I am sure you will find a solution to your battles." Bilbo said casually. "The prince was incredibly resourceful while he worked with us trying to rescue you. He must have learned it from somewhere."

"Well, it certainly makes my heart glad to hear that Legolas has learned _something _valuable from me, besides scaring everybody away." Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Speaking of rescue," He faced the hobbit, "Legolas and everyone else tells me that it was _you _who saved my daughter."

Bilbo blushed. "Well, I didn't actually save her." He said sheepishly. "I really only found her, then alerted the prince to where I believed she was. I'm not a hero."

"You're far too modest, Master Baggins. But you still ventured in there, on your own. How did you do that anyway? Legolas did not see you sneak in."

"Let's just say we hobbits are experts at taking people by surprise." Bilbo said, patting his pocket where the Ring lay hidden.

"And what, pray tell, is this fascinating secret you halflings have mastered at slipping passed even elves' keenness?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows.

"Sorry." Bilbo smirked. "I do believe I shall not answer you."

"And why not?"

"Because as you said, it is a secret!" Bilbo joked. Thranduil shook his head.

"I do not know what to make of you, Master Baggins.' You are no warrior, that much remains to be seen."

"Oh, thank you." Bilbo muttered.

"You are a sheltered little man, who knows little of the world outside his garden. Yet, here you are, embarking on a journey unlike anything you expected. And...you saved my little girl's life. Without you, she might never have been found, until it was too late. You have my deepest gratitude. You shall be generously rewarded, I assure you."

"No need for that." Bilbo shook his head, smiling. "I didn't do it to get a reward. I was only trying to help. Anyone would have done the same."

"If I can ever fulfill any request you ask of me, don't hesitate." Thranduil said grandly.

"Well, there is _one _thing." Bilbo bit his lip nervously.

"Name it and it is yours, Master Baggins." Thranduil said proudly.

"Well, if it's not asking too much, do you think you could try to patch things up with Thorin and the dwarves? Resolve your differences? The tension between your two people caused a lot of needless delay in argument when we were trying to save you." Bilbo swallowed, wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

Thranduil frowned sourly at him. _You have got to be joking!_ "You are incorrigible." He said flatly. "Could you maybe not desire something more _attainable?"_

"Well, you told me to ask for whatever it is I wanted." Bilbo fiddled nervously with his hands. "I am only following the king's command."

"You are a hopeless barterer, halfling." Thranduil said pitifully. "There is positively no loopholes around you. You do not understand the magnitude of what you ask for." True that he and Thorin had reached a _truce, _at least until the scoundrels hurting their children had been dealt with. What now? It wasn't as if they were strong allies yet. And the two kings, though they'd come to reasonable terms about the kidnappers, that didn't mean everything about the past was forgiven. Oh, no. They weren't even close to that yet! Or, at least, that's what Thranduil kept telling himself.

"No. Maybe not." Bilbo agreed. "But if I may say so, your son _and _Thorin were able to lay aside their differences and work together. And well, look at them now. They are allies. Your son commanded one of your soldiers to lend his horse to Lord Elrohir, so that Kili could be brought here sooner when he was so ill. And I saw the way Thorin destroyed that Orc who attacked your daughter when none of us could reach her before she was too hurt. He was absolutely livid with the fell creature. It was quite scary, actually!

'Now, I do not know what has happened between dwarves and elves to make them loathe each other so much, nor do I care to. It is none of my business. But perhaps it does not _need _to remain so forever. Grudges _can _be mended. I wouldn't say it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Why, Thorin made Dwalin apologize to Lord Elrond for insulting him! Apologize to an elf? Thorin would _never _do that! Maybe there is more to both of your people than either of you realize.'"

"Highly unlikely." Thranduil rolled his eyes, pretending not to hear. Bilbo gaped at him. Had the king heard nothing he'd just said? Was he really so stubborn, or just plain deaf? "But, I owe them something for what they did to help my family. They deserve that at least."

"See? I knew you couldn't be _that _bad a fellow." Bilbo smiled.

"Just _what were_ you expecting me to be?" Thranduil suspiciously asked very slowly. Bilbo paled. He looked up, wide-eyed and couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"I...well...I...do not know. Never met an elf like you before. Truth is, until this journey I had never met _any _elf before!"

"And what do I strike you as? Tell me, Master hobbit." Thranduil said 'sternly'.

"When I go back to the Shire, I certainly won't _forget you." _Bilbo answered, hoping it was respectful enough.

"_You're mocking me, aren't you?" _Thranduil glared.

"Never!" Bilbo sputtered. "On the contrary, I have a friendly outlook on elves. I...always heard stories of them, and dreamed of meeting them."

"So, I strike you as an uncivilized savage, do I?" Thranduil huffed, stepping stealthily toward the hobbit.

"I never said that, great King Thranduil!" Bilbo begged. "Honestly, I found your behavior rather _civil, _toward the fugitives who attacked you!"

"Well, at least you do not turn a blind eye at the sound of every rumor." Thranduil said haughtily.

"Uhh, if you'll excuse me, I think I shall go look for Gandalf." Bilbo grinned sheepishly, and walked away. Thranduil laughed after Bilbo scurried away.

"How could one so small and ignorant survive in the wild, with hard-pressed dwarves?" He asked himself. "Bilbo Baggins is something else. I cannot even find the words to describe him. None of them seem worthy."

* * *

"Glorfindel." Legolas greeted as he carried Alasse on his hip.

"Legolas, Alasse. It's good to see you back up and around, sweetling." Glorfindel smiled, pinching her cheek. "Enjoying the blueberry tarts, I see."

"Ai. She dragged me to the kitchens." Legolas sighed.

"No I didn't!" Alasse growled. "He took me there!" Glorfindel snickered at their banter. "Glorfindel. Are you well now too?"

"Yes, little one." Glorfindel nodded.

"Does your tummy still hurt? Is it all better?" Alasse looked seriously at his stomach where she'd watched him get stabbed. She shuddered at the memory, gripping Legolas's tunic tighter.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, much better. It stopped hurting long ago." Glorfindel answered confidently, rubbing his side. "And I don't even have a scar!"

"You don't?"

"No. Rest assured, I'm fine. And I am greatly relieved to see you and your father back here where it is safe! I am sorry, penneth, that I couldn't save you sooner."

"You got hurt. Those men and elves were so mean! It wasn't your fault. They shouldn't have done that." Alasse said firmly.

"You are right."

"Have you seen Fili and Kili? We're looking for them." Legolas said.

"Last I saw of them, they were scurrying about with Estel somewhere. I think they were heading for the stables." Glorfindel stated.

"Thank you." Legolas nodded.

* * *

"_Here he comes!" _Kili whispered loudly to Fili and Estel.

"_Okay!" _Estel nodded. Thorin stepped into the stables.

"The sons of Elrond told me that you thought one of the ponies was ailing?" Thorin asked his younger nephew.

"Ai, Uncle. Myrtle just seems to have lost her appetite." Kili explained. "Maybe it's the Elvish horse feed they're giving her! I don't think it agrees with her stomach."

"Well, let's see." Thorin grunted. He made his way over to the pony and murmured to her gently, and stroked her nuzzle. He offered her an apple and she greedily snatched it up. Thorin gave Kili _the look. _"She seems to be fine to me. What is all this about? I have matters to discuss with Gandalf."

"Well, she wouldn't take any sugar from me!" Kili lied quickly.

"That's because you don't know how to ask correctly." Thorin teased. "Please tell me you had a logical reason for calling me down here, when there are other more pressing matters at hand." He crossed his arms.

"Well, uh..." Kili searched his mind for an excuse to keep Thorin around.

Estel was up in the loft, holding a rope between his fingers while Fili was behind a hay bale, gripping the end of the rope. Overhead where they hoped to get Thorin to stand, was a bucket filled with mashed blueberries. Up next to Estel was a sack of flour, and leaning against the doorway was a bucket of water. Kili's plan was to lure Thorin to stand in the entryway, where he would step on-unbeknownst to him-, a section of the rope that was loosely sitting in the dirt. Once Kili opened the corral gate it was fastened to, Thorin would trip on the rope, then be bombarded with blueberry juice, sticky flour, and then water. His beautiful, long hair would be one heck of a colorful mess. Oh, he would be so mad! But they would never be able to let him live down the way they pulled it on him! Trouble was, right now, Thorin was playing according to the script.

"Uhh, well, the ponies are restless! All of them! I think they may be catching an epidemic in this place!" Kili blurted out. Fili cringed. _That _was the best he could come up with? Kili was murdering their little plot.

Thorin arched his brows at Kili. "What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kili answered too quickly. "I just, uhm...well, I thought..."

"Save your childish pranks for another time. I have other things that require my attention." Thorin said calmly, patting Kili's shoulder and turned to go.

"B-b-but…"

As Thorin reached outside, he spoke again with his back to him. "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice the bucket above my head when you started acting dimwitted." Thorin glanced at Kili and threw him a cheeky smirk. Kili's jaw dropped. Blast it! How had he figured it out? "Sorry, Kili." Thorin chuckled. "You'll have to try better than that." And with that, he marched away.

"_Oh, come on!" _Estel groaned up in the loft. "Ada's adviser would've fallen for it just like that."

"Ahh, Kili." Bilbo said with relief as he entered. "Have you seen Thorin?" Just at that moment, a gruff voice growled behind the little hobbit like a bulldog.

"There you are, Master Burglar!" Dwalin barked. "Thorin has been waiting for you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bilbo shrugged.

Estel yawned, and as he did so, let go of the rope! Kili grabbed Bilbo and jerked him away, making the hobbit yelp in surprise. Dwalin stood there, staring at the prince's behavior...just before he was conked on the head with a tin bucket. Kili was so scared that he snatched up the bucket and dumped the blueberry juice all over Dwalin. Estel, taking that as the cue to start firing, dug his fist into the sack of flour and started flinging handfuls of the white powder on the purple drizzled, bald head. "Fili, now!" Kili shouted. Fili tossed the bucket of water at Dwalin, soaking him from head to foot.

Dwalin hissed and roared so loud that it startled the ponies, and everyone in Rivendell was sure to mistake his fury for that of a bear!

"Run!" Kili warned, grasping Bilbo's wrist and tugging him behind. Estel jumped down from the loft and bumped into Fili. The two of them ran for it.

"You scurvy brats!" Dwalin foamed as he charged out of the stable. "I'll get your for this!"

* * *

"Why do you want to play around with the dwarves anyway?" Legolas asked Alasse as she rode on Fluffy's back. "They're disarrayed in appearance, and will probably get you dirty."

"Because they're funny." Alasse replied. "And nice."

"Well..." Legolas was cut short when they heard a commotion coming from the stables. The elves who worked in the stables all rushed to see what the commotion was about. Thorin reappeared when he heard a very familiar, furious voice.

Kili was running for his life with Bilbo at his side. Estel and Fili were on their heels. Kili stumbled backward and landed on his backside. Estel and Fili both tripped over him, landing in a heap. Bilbo hurried to find safety beside Legolas and Alasse. The moment Dwalin came out into the sunlight, the elves belted out laughing. They couldn't help it.

Even Thorin could _not _hold it in. Dwalin was a sight: dribbles of purple striped him from head to foot, sticky flour clung to him, almost creating a paste, and he was soaked. Honestly, he looked like a boogie monster Kili may have created in his imagination when he was a baby. The idea that _Kili _had been the one to initiate this was too ironic. So, Thorin had foiled their plans, on him. But their prank had still succeeded, except on a different victim. Thorin gloated with laughter. He hated to imagine the hours he would've spent trying to wash and comb that sloppy mess from his luscious hair!

"You were right, Alasse. They are _very funny." _Legolas snorted.

"What happened?" Alasse asked Bilbo.

"I haven't the faintest idea. And I'm probably much better off for it!" Bilbo panted.

Dwalin bared his teeth. He was _not _happy, at all! "Shut up!" He hollered. "The whole lot of you!" Thorin was struggling to hide his face.

"Just what is the meaning of-" Glorfindel began to scold then stopped abruptly when he came on the scene. "Oh, Valar. What goblin tunnel did he come out of?" This only ignited the laughter, and Dwalin's temper.

"It's not funny!" Dwalin bellowed. Fluffy trotted to the dwarf and started lapping up the goo with his tongue. "What the-get away from me, ye overgrown fur-ball! Get away!" Dwalin batted his hands at the wolf who stroked the bald head with his long tongue. Dwalin glared lethally at Kili. "I'm gonna kill you!" He promised with a vengeance.

"I apologize, Master Dwalin. I can sympathize more than you know." Glorfindel managed to compose a level voice. "Come with me. We'll have you back to yourself in no time. You'll feel much better after a warm bubble bath. Dwalin huffed but followed quickly.

"Master Estel!" Lindir gasped. "Were you a party to this?"

"It was just a joke." Estel said defensively.

"Your father will not be pleased." Lindir said firmly.

"The dwarves _do_ know how to have a good time." Legolas chuckled.

"That was almost me!" Bilbo shuddered. Fili, Kili, and Estel ran to Legolas and Bilbo.

"I shall not forget that sight in a hurry." Legolas said.

"We did do a good job, didn't we?" Kili grinned. He noticed Alasse riding astride her wolf. "He's as large as a pony!" Kili exclaimed.

"Would you like to ride him?" Alasse offered.

"Uhh..." Fili chuckled nervously, wide-eyed. "No thanks. I'm good."

"He won't hurt you. And he's really strong." Alasse persisted.

"That's okay." Fili stepped back.

"_Please?" _Alasse begged.

"Aww, come on, Fi. It might be fun!" Kili chimed in.

"Ahem. I think we're in hot water, brother." Fili warned in a whisper.

"Well, it could've been worse. We could have ended up with Uncle, you know." Kili shrugged.

"That is right." A deep, stern voice spoke behind him. Kili froze as he faced his uncle. Thorin stood where with his arms folded over his chest. "Lucky for you, it is not me who is heading to the bathing chambers right now."

"I, uh, think Ada's looking for me." Estel said nervously, starting to run off. But Legolas easily grabbed the back of his collar.

"Well, you gotta admit, Uncle. It was hilarious!" Kili cheered. Fili palmed his own face. While Thorin found it absolutely amusing, he would still punish them.

"Indeed. It was." Thorin chuckled. "Just who was it to cook up this wild scheme this time?" Estel and Fili pointed to Kili. Kili put on his best puppy dog smile. "So, it was you, was it?"

"Who else?" Kili shrugged nonchalantly. "But hey, they helped!"

"Lucky for you it wasn't the Elven king. He would have your head." Thorin started to sneakily walk in a circle around Kili.

"He _would _be most displeased." Legolas agreed.

"Just how do you expect to get out of this one?" Thorin asked.

"Sorry, Uncle. It was all in fun, I assure you!" Fili told him. "But, it won't happen again. At least, not here."

"Until _my _brothers get involved!" Estel added.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating and vexing it is, to get that gunk out of your hair?" Thorin spoke sternly to Kili and Fili.

"But, Uncle. Mr. Dwalin doesn't have any hair!" Kili pointed out. Legolas choked down a laugh and Thorin couldn't help smiling.

"But you do. How would you like to be pasted with the same rubbish?" Thorin threatened.

"I wouldn't like that." Kili shook his head.

"You will be punished, you know."

"But it was all for fun! And I've been sick." Kili threw in, hoping that would save him from a harsh punishment.

"You aren't _that _sick." Thorin glared.

"But I _was._"

"Point taken. But I think you've completely regained your usual foolishness now." Thorin said, reaching his hand out and digging his knuckles into Kili's side. Kili shrieked.

"Stop!" He hollered.

"Stop what?"

"_You know what." _Kili growled.

"You mean this?" Thorin grinned, brushing his fingers up Kili's side.

"Stop, Uncle!" Kili protested. "You're embarrassing me!"

"_I'm _ embarrassing _you? _That's not going to save you this time, young dwarf. You need to learn a lesson."

"Not that kind!" Kili shook his head, wide-eyed and whirled around to escape. But Thorin tackled his nephew onto his back. He pinned Kili's wrists to the ground. "Come on, Uncle. Can't you just shrug this one off?" He grinned sheepishly. Thorin slowly shook his head with a derisive smile. Kili paled. He really was going to get it!

"Dwalin will not let you off so easily as I am."

"You call this easy?!" Kili barked. Thorin tickled his sides, to which Kili instantly giggled. He squirmed on the ground as his uncle found his sensitive spots, just like when he was little.

"Well, _that _was easy enough." Thorin said casually. "I still know how to make you laugh and beg for mercy."

"Uncle, stop! I can't take it! Release me!" Kili pleaded in a high-pitched voice, ringing with laughter.

"I think we'd best away from here, before my brother gets any ideas!" Alasse whispered to Bilbo. She didn't want to be the next victim, especially where her big brother Legolas was concerned!

"I believe you are right!" Bilbo agreed. The two of them shifted away with Fluffy. Estel chuckled at Kili's punishment.

"That's what you get for pranking the wrong person like my brother said." He slapped his knee. Suddenly, he felt a jab to the back of his neck. "Hey!" Legolas ran his fingers up and down his neck. "Legolas, no fair!" Estel argued.

"No reason why Thorin Oakenshield should have all the fun. Not when you have insulted your elders." Legolas said calmly, as he held Estel in a headlock and tickled him into endless giggles.

* * *

**Sadly, this story has only a few more chapters. I have enjoyed it, but things must move on. Thranduil must take his family back home, and very soon the dwarves will need to leave to finish their quest. **


	29. Chapter 29 A Feast to Remember

Elrond and Legolas had decided that a feast should be held the next night to thank the dwarves for helping, and especially to Bilbo. While Thranduil knew he should personally express his gratitude, he was reluctant to do it at this time, and so elaborately. Legolas, on the other hand, was more than ready. He had seen a side of the dwarves that _none _of his kin had ever told him of: honorable, brave, loyal. He owed them a lot for what they had done, and he was just waiting for anyone to say differently.

It was going to be a feast unlike any in many a millennia, with elves, dwarves, a human, and a little hobbit supping together!

If Thorin had his way, his company would leave in the next two days to continue their quest. But he and his brethren and their burglar were the guests of honor for the feast. And even if the hosts were elves, it would be dreadfully ungracious to reject such hospitality, especially when most elves had regarded them with only absolute disdain. Besides, Thorin's vote was already outnumbered. His kin were greatly looking forward to the party, especially Fili and Kili.

Thorin shared his thoughts with no one, but he was trying to contemplate the most appropriate way to personally thank Legolas for his kindness in getting Kili medical help.

* * *

Estel was having a ripping time with the dwarves, though he made sure to stay clear of Dwalin! The disgruntled old warrior still had not forgiven him for his part in Fili and Kili's childish, unruly shenanigan! Estel was fascinated by the dwarves' armor and weapons. He even practiced sparring with a few of them in the training fields, under Glorfindel's supervision.

* * *

Alasse was everywhere! Ever since Elrond had told her that she could run and play, it seemed that was all she did! Thranduil had insisted she stay inside, within sight, so he could keep an eye on her. But Legolas always managed to whisk her away-after being imprisoned the way they had been with no sunlight, he knew she needed to be out in the open. One minute, Thranduil would be told she was exploring in the library, and after searching for her there to no end, he would be informed that she was chattering with the cooks in the kitchen. Then it would be bombarding Bilbo with questions of the Shire and the little folk. Or romping around with Estel, Fluffy, Fili, and Kili. She was one busy little bee. Thranduil was actually growing fatigued trying to keep up with her whereabouts all over Rivendell!

Thorin was marching through the garden paths, searching for Bilbo, when he felt a small hand tugging on the back of his waistcoat. He turned, surprised to find Alasse standing there, with Fluffy sitting at her side. "Excuse me?" Alasse spoke up.

"Yes. What can I do for you, Your Highness? What is it you want, little one?" He asked grimly, but curiously.

"Master Thorin? Or King Thorin? I don't know which I'm really supposed to call you." Alasse frowned.

"Just Thorin is fine." Thorin sighed.

"Thank you for saving Ada and me. I'm so glad you helped Legolas." Alasse said cheerily.

"It's really Master Baggins you should thank." Thorin said dryly.

"Oh, I did. But it was your idea to come."

"Well, I was worried about Fili and Kili." Thorin shrugged.

"But you helped me and Ada. And you and Ada don't like each other! I heard him say so, many times!" Alasse exclaimed.

"The feeling is mutual." Thorin agreed flatly.

"But you still helped. Thank you." Alasse curtsied.

"You are welcome, little one." Thorin nodded, smiling. "I am glad we were able to be of some use."

"Have you seen this? Master Bofur made it for me!" Alasse proudly showed him the toy.

"Ai. I have seen it." Thorin chuckled, patting her head.

"Ada is going to let me keep it! I was so afraid he'd be mad, because dwarves made it. But he's not! He said it's all mine!"

"Well, that is fine."

"I'm going to miss Master Bofur, and Fili and Kili, when you all leave." Alasse said sadly.

"Mmm. Are you, now?"

"Mmm-hmm. They're my new friends. Do you think we will see each other again?" Alasse spoke hopefully.

"I cannot say, little one." Thorin shook his head.

"Well, I do hope so." Alasse said wistfully.

"You should probably run along now, young one. Your father and your brother will be wondering where you are." Thorin suggested.

"You are right, they will." Alasse agreed.

"Oh, you have not seen Bilbo Baggins around, have you?" Thorin asked.

"Ai. He was in the library when I passed it." Alasse answered.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Thorin nodded. He patted her head again. "And I am glad that you are alright."

"Thank you." Alasse smiled. Thorin strode away. Alasse sighed before she was suddenly grabbed from behind and flipped over, and found herself face to face with Legolas as he held her over backwards in his arms! "Aah! Legolas!" She scolded.

"There you are!" Legolas scolded. "You are supposed to tell us where you are going."

"I am sorry, Legolas. I saw Thorin and I had to speak with him. It was really important!"

"_Mmm-hmm." _Legolas huffed skeptically, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I didn't realize I had gone so far. I would've listened to you, honest!"

"That was a foolish thing to do, you know."

"I'm sorry, Leggi. Please don't tell, Ada!" Alasse begged. "He will get mad and not let me play outside! Please, please don't tell him, Leggi!"

"You strayed from my sight, _Tithen muinthel." _Legolas frowned sternly. "For that, you should be punished."

"I'm sorry..." Alasse started to tear up.

"But, I am not entirely a cruel brother. I believe I should be the one to punish you for wandering off." Legolas said.

"Wh-" Alasse mewed. Next thing she knew, Legolas was nuzzling his nose into her shoulder and then fluttering his fingers all over her middle. Alasse giggled and tried to hide her tummy from her ruthless tickle monster brother. "Leg-LEGGI! Stop!" She howled mirthfully, kicking out with her legs.

"Well, are you going to listen next time?" Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, yes! I promise!"

"_Mmm-hmm. _You've said that before, penneth." Legolas growled with a smirk, as he poked her stomach. She smacked at his hands.

"I mean it! Honest!" She exclaimed.

"Very well." Legolas sighed.

"Put me down!" Alasse demanded.

"Uh uh. Not till you give me a kiss."

"What for?" Alasse glared up at him.

"For saving you, of course." Legolas pouted.

"Oh. Okay." Alasse shrugged. She grabbed his pointy ears and arched her neck and kissed the side of his face.

"Ahh, yes. Much better." Legolas grinned.

"Now, don't tickle me again!" Alasse scolded him.

"Don't press your luck, sister." Legolas smirked.

* * *

"Bilbo, I've been looking for you." Thorin panted when he found his burglar speaking with Balin, Glorfindel, and Gandalf.

"I've been right here, Thorin." Bilbo answered.

"Excuse us." Gandalf smiled, waltzing the elf away.

"Did you tell him?" Thorin asked Balin.

"Tell me what?"

"That you, Master Baggins, are to be honored as a hero tonight at the feast." Thorin smiled.

"_Me? _Why?" Bilbo sputtered.

"For your cunning and bravery, Bilbo." Balin smiled.

"Oh, that. Oh, I didn't do much of anything." Bilbo shrugged shyly.

"You've done more than you know. We're proud to have you in our company." Thorin clapped his shoulder. Bilbo blushed.

"I-I'm proud to be part of it."

* * *

Alasse was excited when Estel told her about the feast, to thank the dwarves, the hobbit, and the Mirkwood soldiers. "Well, since it will be quite lively tonight, I believe you need to have a nap, Alasse." Legolas said, carrying her on his hip.

"A nap?!" She protested.

"Ai. You've already been rambunctious all morning. You need some rest so you don't wear yourself out before the party." Legolas explained.

"But I don't want to!"

"Am I going to have to _force _you?" Legolas asked cockily, wiggling his fingers towards her waist.

"No! No, I'll take a nap." Alasse mumbled.

As Legolas lay her down, she clung to his arm. "Will you stay with me till I go to sleep?"

"Of course."

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" Legolas cocked his head.

"When I grow up and get big and brave, I want to be just like you!"


	30. Chapter 30 An Unforgettable Gathering

"I still really think they are making an outlandish hero of me that I shan't be able to live up to, though I do rather enjoy a merry gathering." Bilbo remarked as he prepared for the feast.

"Nonsense, Bilbo." Dori smiled. "You did a grand thing."

"No more than any of you." Bilbo said. "In case you've forgotten, Thorin was the one who made the choice to help! He's the one they should be honoring, not me."

"You are much too modest, Master Burglar." Dori patted him on the back.

* * *

Thranduil waited outside Alasse's door to escort her. She finally burst out with Fluffy at her side. "Here I am, Ada!" She cheered.

"What kept you so long, _Iell nin?_ I was beginning to think you were going to make us late for the feast." Thranduil chuckled.

"Oh, no! Come, Ada. Let's go." Alasse eagerly tugged on his large hand.

"We must wait for your brother." Thranduil reminded her.

"Aww." Alasse groaned.

"By the way, you look lovely." Thranduil cocked his head. Alasse beamed and twirled around happily in her silk purple gown.

"Will you dance with me tonight, Ada? Please? Please? Please?" Alasse begged.

"Of course. I would never pass up the chance to dance with my _favorite _princess."

"But...I thought I was your _only _princess." Alasse frowned.

"That's what I mean," Thranduil smirked.

"Well, shall we go?" Legolas asked as he appeared, wearing a shiny sky blue tunic.

"Yes. Let's go!" Alasse agreed. "You look handsome, _Einior muindor _(big brother)_!"_

"Why, thank you." Legolas said cockily.

"And what of me?" Thranduil 'pouted' sternly. "You didn't mention how handsome_ I l_ook. I am wounded."

"I'm sorry." Alasse's face fell. Thranduil grimaced. Sometimes she took his teasing much too literally.

"Ada's making a joke, silly." Legolas teased her.

"Oh."

"Come, my children. The festivities await!" Thranduil led the way with Alasse skipping along, holding Legolas's hand.

"By the way, Alasse, who _do _you think is more handsome? Me or Ada?" Legolas grinned evilly. "Say me!"

Thranduil let out a hearty chuckle. "I am sorry, my son. But it isn't a fair contest to you, really. There is no doubt of the answer to that question." Thranduil teased.

"Alasse, say me!"

"Nay, _Iell nin._ Me!" Thranduil chided, enjoying their little game.

"Me!"

"Say me!"

"No, me!"

"ME!"

Alasse giggled. "You two are funny!" She exclaimed. "I don't know." She shook her head.

"What's there to think about?" Legolas huffed. "It's me, obviously."

"Don't flatter yourself, Legolas." Thranduil protested. Legolas knelt down behind Alasse and whispered in her ear.

"_Say it's me or I'm gonna send the Tickle Monster to get you!" _He threatened gleefully.

"Ah, ah, ah. No cheating, _Ion nin."_ Thranduil said.

"Legolas." Alasse answered quickly.

"Aha! I knew it." Legolas smirked at his dad.

"_Alasse..."_ Thranduil drawled dramatically, "You _don't _think I'm handsome?"

"Oh, I do! I do, Ada! But...you...you look more scary than Legolas does." Alasse said timidly.

"You told her to say that!" Thranduil narrowed his eyes.

"I did not. Honest." Legolas said. Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"Come along." He muttered. Alasse grabbed his hand.

"I _do _think you're handsome too, Ada. I really do." She insisted. He looked angry, and he was scary when he was angry. She was very sure she'd hurt his feelings. Thranduil furrowed his brows at her, snickering.

"Don't worry about it, my love." He chuckled. "I was only giving your brother a hard time." Alasse was confused.

"I will never understand grownups." She muttered. Legolas took her other hand. He and Thranduil swung her through the air between them as they made their way to the Hall of Fire.

* * *

The dwarves hadn't brought proper celebration clothes in their journey, for their plans had been to travel over the treacherous Misty Mountains. They weren't expecting a party! The twins did their best to fit the dwarves with some of their older clothes when they were smaller, although the stunted folk still looked kind of funky in them. Even Thranduil had to give credit to the dwarves: at least they'd bathed and groomed their hair properly for the party!

Thorin still wasn't sure about this, neither was Thranduil. They both felt so awkward being in mingled company. They gave each other a wide berth, and kept suspiciously glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking with a _you're-not-there-it's-not-like-I-see-you-there _look. They regarded one another with a calm but heavy unwritten but understood message between them: _stay on your side of the room!_

"Fili! Kili!" Alasse squealed when she saw the two young princes.

"Your Highness!" They both smiled widely. Before Thorin could stop them, they hurried over to the Mirkwood elves. They both bowed before Alasse. "My lady, Prince Fili and Prince Kili. At your service!" Alasse giggled in delight.

"You're all dressed up!" She pointed out.

"Oh. Well, yes. Mr. Balin thought it was only fitting and proper." Kili shrugged. "He said we didn't want to appear ungrateful to our host."

"_Pfft._" Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"And you? You don't look half bad, Prince Legolas." Kili said. "You look a lot friendlier when you're all dressed up!" Fili nudged him in the side. "What?" Fili grimaced. Sometimes his younger brother could be so impetuous!

"That's alright, Fili." Legolas said. "You don't look so much like a mangy mongrel pup now, yourself." He teased Kili. Thranduil grinned.

"I beg your pardon." Kili glared. "My lady, you look absolutely stunning!" He turned to Alasse.

"_Oh, thank you._" Alasse said bashfully, trying to hide behind Thranduil's robe.

"Ahh, Your Majesty." Balin bowed to Thranduil. "Your highness-es. It's quite an evening, isn't it?"

"It is." Thranduil replied evenly.

"Alasse!" Estel strode over. "Allow me to escort you to your seat. Well, if your father doesn't mind?" He looked up sheepishly at Thranduil.

"She _has _an escort, young Estel. _Scram._" Thranduil said coldly. Estel nodded meekly, his lip nearly trembling.

"Ada!" Alasse tugged on his robes. "Now you hurt his feelings."

"Go ahead, Estel. I was only fooling with you." Thranduil grinned. "I'd be happy if you acted as Alasse's escort." Estel looked up at the tall, foreboding king warily.

"I don't think he believes you, Ada." Legolas said.

"Would you two just run along and play, already?" Thranduil huffed at Estel. Estel nodded quickly.

"Come, Alasse." He said, offering his arm. Alasse held her head up high, trying to be ladylike and took his arm.

"We shall act as chaperons." Kili said, following the youngsters with Fili.

"_Them...chaperons." _Thranduil glowered. "Puh. Estel and Alasse may just need those. But those two..._they _don't need chaperons. They need a dog leash!"

"Ada..." Legolas gritted his teeth.

"Alright, alright." Thranduil sighed.

"At least I have better manners than you." Legolas boasted. Thranduil watched him go, sneering.

* * *

Estel brought Alasse to Elrond who was standing with Gandalf. "Master Elrond." Alasse said, curtsying. "Thank you for the party!"

"You are welcome, child." Elrond smiled warmly. "I'm glad you recovered in time to join us. And don't you look lovely tonight?"

"Gandalf, will you be showing us some of your fireworks later?" Estel asked eagerly.

"Please, please, please?" Alasse begged.

"Yes, Gandalf. Really, you must!" Kili insisted. Gandalf chuckled heartily.

"Of course, of course, young ones." He agreed.

"Oh, goodie!" Alasse clapped her hands. She could hardly wait.

"Ahh, yes. Gandalf's fireworks are indeed magnificent. Worthy of a wizard." Bilbo said.

"Bilbo!" Alasse greeted him.

* * *

Thranduil sat at Elrond's right, next to Legolas, and the twins were next to him. Then Alasse, Estel, and Glorfindel. Gandalf was on Elrond's left, with Bilbo at his side, then Thorin, Balin, Fili and Kili. The rest lined up the long table. Elrond finally stood up.

"My friends, tonight we are gathered together to commemorate the bravery of a mingled party that has not allied for many an age." Elrond began with his hands folded. "Circumstances brought their paths across one another's. But when it came down to sparing innocent lives, courage and loyalty stood up, in place of any personal differences. Tonight, we honor that plight." Then he sat down.

Legolas stood up. "I know, this is rather awkward for most of you. I never imagined I would be standing here, speaking these words, in the presence of this company!" Legolas said. "But, here we are. I would like to personally thank Thorin Oakenshield and his company of stout dwarves for freely aiding me in finding my family, when our people have been at such animosity with each other. Truly, I could _not _have done it without you. I thank you." Legolas bowed with his hand over his heart. Thorin and Balin bowed their heads.

"Gandalf, you took care of my sister through our perilous journey." Legolas continued. "Without your magic, things would've been much worse. And thank you, Oin for tending someone not of your own kin.

'I nearly lost the only family I have! But thank Eru that has not happened! And you, Bilbo Baggins...you are stout of heart, master hobbit. It was you who snuck inside the lair and found my little sister when we all may have overlooked her location! I am not sure how you did it, but I thank you. And you were the perfect distraction to the fiends, giving us all a chance to move in. There truly is more to you than meets the eye!

I just want to express my gratitude and how thankful I am on this fine night, to be reunited with my father and my little sister.'" Legolas bowed and sat down.

"Thank you, Legolas." Elrond nodded. He turned to Thranduil, waiting. All eyes were suspiciously on the Elvenking. Thranduil tried to ignore them, but they were all waiting with baited breath. Thranduil sighed and stood up.

"I believe Legolas speaks for me as well." He said. "Truly, I was not thrilled at the prospect of being imprisoned with and then rescued by dwarves! However...even I cannot deny that they have demonstrated true honor in their deeds. A deed that shall _not _be forgotten" Thranduil looked right at Thorin who met his gaze. _"No matter how much I try." _Thranduil whispered with a huff. The occupants at the table laughed. "If not for our friends gathered here, neither Alasse or I would be with you all tonight at this fine party. And..." Thranduil turned toward his daughter, "Alasse, my sweetness...Legolas is right. I have you to thank, Bilbo Baggins, for finding my little girl! And Legolas, my son...you are so brave. You took initiative when you were afraid. So proud of you,_ Ion nin. _I say, let's celebrate." He sat back down.

"Ahem! May I say something?" Kili raised his hand.

"If you wish to, Prince Kili." Elrond shook his head in amusement. Dwalin cringed. Kili stood up on his chair so everyone could see him better.

"I just want to say, it was pretty awful being kidnapped and held hostage." Kili cleared his throat. "Of course, I was sick through most of it. But, two things I do remember. Fili was there with me the whole time, through the whole mess. He never gave up on me! And..." Kili smiled across at Alasse, "this fair elf maiden, this small princess...when she was in the room, it lit up, even in that dank prison they kept us in! She showed us nothing but kindness when we were down. She gave us hope." Kili smiled.

Alasse stared down into her lap, blushing. Even Thranduil couldn't hide his smile this time.

"Fellas? The elves...ahh, I know they're a little rough around the edges," Kili shrugged, "but...eh, they're not_ all_ so bad. Just wanted you to know that. Uhh...thank you!" Then he dropped back down into this seat.

Fili rose next. "My brother is right." He said solemnly. "He was dying and there was nothing I could do to help him. But King Thranduil's daughter...the princess, she kept encouraging us not to give up. There was nothing she could really do, not even offer us a proper gulp of water! But, what she did was better. She was kind and compassionate, and so brave. It burned me when she was hurt at vile hands! I can just say how glad I am to dine with her tonight. And her brother.

'Prince Legolas commanded that one of his kin's own steeds carry me and my brother here to Rivendell when Kili was dying, so we would get here that much faster! Thank you, Legolas! I am proud to count you as a friend.'" Fili bowed as did Legolas then he sat down.

"Fili is right." Thorin said in his deep voice. "The prince did go out of his way to help my own. Kili might have died if the Elven horse hadn't gotten him here just in time. Prince Legolas performed a deed that left me befuddled. Thank you does not come close enough, but for now, it is all I can say, Prince Legolas." Legolas nodded. "As for King Thranduil...while our politics and kingdoms may butt heads for eternity, he has given his children courage. I have seen it. Remarkably so in two so young, and in such a vulnerable fix as they found themselves in." Thorin nodded then sat down. Thranduil gaped at him.

"Well, I didn't really do all that much. But can I just say how delighted I am on this night to dine in harmony with both dwarves and elves!" Bilbo announced. "It shall long fester inside my chamber of memories."

"Don't forget Glorfindel!" Alasse hollered. The whole room erupted in laughter. Glorfindel blushed, chuckling. "No, it's true!" Alasse protested seriously. "When those bad people tried to hurt me and Ada, Glorfindel protected us. And then he got hurt! He was very brave."

"Thank you, penneth." Glorfindel patted her head.

"The lass is right. So was King Thranduil." Fili said. "He was chained against the wall, helpless to do much. But nothing stood between him when it came to the safety of his child! While he puts his people before anything else, it is plain to see where his true heart is."

"You're embarrassing me, Prince Fill." Thranduil said in a warning tone. "You did not ask my permission to shower me with such praise."

"Alright." Elrond interjected. He stood up. "My friends, please eat!"

"Wait! Can I say something?!" Alasse begged.

"Of course, little one." Elrond smiled. Alasse stood on her chair like Kili.

"I, just want to say...to _everybody. _Th-thank you!" Alasse curtsied. "Thank you for saving Ada and me. Oh, and Fili and Kili too!" Everyone-including Thorin and Dwalin-laughed and clapped as Glorfindel pulled her back into her chair.

* * *

Bilbo didn't feel so out of place anymore, not surrounded by good food, friends, music and dancing. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was clear to all that Alasse was the belle of the ball tonight. She danced beautifully for such a young elf. She danced with Legolas, the twins, and even Fili and Kili. She laughed herself silly dancing with them!

Thranduil finally made his way to the floor and took her in his arms, twirling her around as she hung onto his neck. She loved it when Thranduil held her up like this. She was so high, on top of the world in her eyes. Her daddy was so strong, and she squealed when he swung her around and sometimes dipped her where she clung to his neck for dear life. Finally, the music quieted down and Alasse lay on Thranduil's shoulder, clearly winding down from all the excitement.

"My lord Elrond, shall I have the maids clear the dishes?" Lindir asked.

"Yes, Lindir." Elrond nodded. Lindir nodded to the elf maidens.

"Nonsense, lassies!" Bofur told them, shuffling between them. "Leave it to us."

"It's the least we can do." Fili smiled, taking a plate from the long table. "Oi, Kili! Catch!" And with that, he tossed the plate through the air! Kili caught it and passed it to Dori. One by one, cups, plates, saucers, and bowls went flying in all directions.

"Oh, dear l-! Not again!" Bilbo, hiding his face. All that beautiful, Elven cutlery being thrown about like toss balls, and in front of these graceful elves!

The elves were so stunned. The dwarves cheerfully hummed and merrily sang as they gathered up and volleyed the party dishes around. The elf servants protested and tried to stop them. Elrond stiffened, brooding. Legolas stared, wide-eyed and holding his breath. Erestor looked away, unable to wait and see the damage. Glorfindel charged at the dwarves but they ignored him and went about their task. Elladan and Elrohir were mortified. Of course, they'd done the same when they were little, but now the knew better! Estel raced over to join the fun. Poor Bilbo looked positively scandalized.

Thranduil? Thranduil's face said it all: he looked ready to commit murder! His soldiers were only waiting for the signal!

Gandalf? Gandalf just stood there, smoking and giggling.

"Enough already!" Glorfindel hollered, with smoke nearly coming out of his ears and nostrils. He rushed out of the Hall of Fire and followed the little scavengers as they made their way to the kitchens. How dare these little ruffians disrespect his lord and his hospitality!

He stopped short at the sight before him in the main kitchen. Piled high and perfectly on the large table, not a chip or crack to be found, was every single dish, fork, knife, and spoon from the party. The dwarves were laughing and cheering while the servants puffed in tremendous relief.

* * *

Poor Lindir had fainted dead away on the marble floor of the Hall of Fire. The entire ordeal had been too much for him to bear, being such a timid soul and all that.

Alasse looked up groggily from Thranduil's shoulder, hearing all the commotion. "Did I miss anything?" She asked Thranduil.

* * *

**Well, at least this time they didn't throw their food around!**


	31. Chapter 31 Thank You

**Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Had a lot of fun writing it!**

* * *

Elrond was relieved that his dishes were in their rightful place, and that by some miracle, none of them were broken! But he didn't appreciate the dwarves' rowdiness. He was contemplating how to handle their boisterous behavior. "Send them away. Or better yet, just lock them up." Thranduil whispered in exasperation, as if the option was obvious.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Elrond shook his head.

"_Why not?" _

"Like it or not, they are my honored guests." Elrond sighed. Thranduil gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth to suggest something else, when Gandalf stepped between them smoking his pipe.

"Excuse me." He said cheerfully, blowing smoke-rings, one 'accidentally' into Thranduil's face. "But I believe it is time for me to show off my fireworks." He chuckled.

"Good call,_ mellon._" Elrond nodded with relief. He looked over and saw Glorfindel reviving poor Lindir.

* * *

Legolas took Alasse outside down into one of the gardens, along with Estel, Fluffy, Fili, Kili, Ori, the twins, Bilbo, Lindir, and several of the dwarves. They all stood or sat around on the grass as Gandalf shot off his many colorful, various shaped fireworks. They clapped and cheered.

Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin watched from a gazebo. "You made the right choice." Balin assured him. Thorin grunted solemnly. He was glad his nephews were enjoying themselves, and that they were all safe, even in this Elven realm. It was better than being locked up! But, the quest lingered on his mind. They still had questions that needed to be answered, and they couldn't afford to spend too much more time in Rivendell. Summer was passing, and it would be best if they reached the Lonely Mountain before the dead of winter.

Elrond walked next to Thranduil. "Alasse seems to be enjoying herself." He remarked.

"Mmm." Thranduil nodded. "I believe it is time for us to head home back to Mirkwood. We've had an _unforgettable _holiday. I thank you for everything, my friend. But I am a king, and have been away from home long enough."

"While I am glad to have your family here, if that is what you feel is best. I understand." Elrond said.

"Ai."

"How soon do you plan to depart?"

"I am thinking in four days' time, so that we will have the appropriate preparations."

"I see. May I just say, I am glad you're all safe and still here with us."

"Yes. How long do you think the dwarves will be here?"

"That has yet to be determined." Elrond shrugged.

* * *

After the fireworks were over, Alasse rested in Legolas's arms. She'd had an exciting night. Her eyes glazed over as she fell asleep on his shoulder and he carried her to watched quietly from the doorway as Legolas tucked her in and Fluffy climbed onto the bed next to her. "So, I'm supposing we will be heading back home soon?" Legolas asked.

"Yes. I don't want to hear any arguments." Thranduil said.

"I'm not disagreeing, Ada. On the contrary, it will be good to be back home, even though things are becoming different there. It's still our home."

"Yes."

"Ada, I've been thinking. Alasse was nearly placed into the hands of strangers..."

"I don't wish to think about that!" Thranduil snapped.

"Nor do I, but I must say something that has pressed on my mind since the two of you were rescued." Legolas insisted.

"Very well." Thranduil huffed.

"Well, we knew those strangers would be most likely very dangerous. Suppose it had happened? What would you want for Alasse?"

"I would want to find her and have her with me."

"Exactly. If she was in the midst of strangers, how would you want them to treat her?" Legolas asked seriously. Thranduil's eyes bore into him.

"With kindness and decency!" He snarled. "Where are you going with this, Legolas? I hope you have a point to this unpleasant conversation!"

"I do. Ada, you know how we are to those who enter our Wood."

"It keeps us safe, Legolas."

"I know that. But, is it necessary to be so distrusting of every wanderer? What I'm trying to say, is...well, if Lord Elrond had treated the dwarves as we would've, I can say without a doubt, that you wouldn't be standing here right now. If he had just locked them up like common criminals, just because of who they were, I would _never _have found you and Alasse, on time! And after being locked up, I doubt the dwarves would have been willing to help us, even if Elrond had offered it in exchange for their freedom.

'Ada, I know our home is more dangerous, and must be fought for and that we should guard ourselves. But, is it really necessary to be so suspicious-minded of everyone? We had to be more cunning than that to get you back, and it served us well. I didn't ask for or plan for the kidnapping any more than you did! And the dwarves didn't come here because they wanted to, but they had to and probably would rather have not! It is fortunate for me that they did! And Bilbo? A strange creature. Had he been in our realm, he would've been kept safe, yes, but also regarded with mere suspicion. Look at him. He is only a kindly little soul who believes in every day acts of kindness. And...well, see how it has served him.

I know our laws are necessary and important. But would it not hurt to alter it, just a little?'" Legolas suggested.

Thranduil sighed heavily. For so long, he had kept shut up in his castle, not troubling himself with the ways of the world. He was very cold to strangers, a trait he had passed onto his army and even his son. But, as embarrassed as he was to admit it, Legolas was right. If Elrond was like him in manner and hospitality, they would've gotten nowhere.

"That I cannot answer here, Legolas. You ask much and have spoken extensively." He said. "It's difficult to change something once it has been ingrained in you for centuries."

"Mmm-hmm." Legolas nodded.

"Excuse me." Thranduil strode out of the room.

* * *

Thranduil took a stroll along the patios in the moonlight. He needed to think. He heard the roaring laughter of the dwarves from several halls down. All except one. Thorin was standing at a ledge, overlooking the valley with his arms crossed. He appeared to be in deep thought. Thranduil uncomfortably sidled a few yards away from him.

"You didn't have to say what you did." He spoke up. Thorin barely gave him a glance.

"No. You are right. I did not. But I did." Thorin answered gruffly.

"If you were hoping to flatter me into..."

Thorin snorted loudly. "_Me flatter you?" _He chuckled darkly. "I'd sooner kiss a troll!"

"The feeling is mutual." Thranduil nodded, sneering. "I owe you very much, for what you've done for me and my children."

"I would not accept anything from you. That is not why I did it."

"I know it is not. And must I say, I am relieved that you do not expect recompense in return. But..." Thranduil stepped closely to Thorin, too closely if both of them were to express their discomfort on the matter. Thranduil opposite Thorn but the dwarf king refused to meet his eyes. Thranduil glanced down at his hair head.

"_Thank you." _Thranduil whispered, and with that, he whisked himself away. Thorin stood there, but turned and watched the Elvenking depart into the night. He breathed lightly. His quest was nearly even halfway over, and on this journey, he was having deep life lessons thrown at him left and right!

* * *

Alasse woke up and bolted out of bed, running to Legolas's room. She bumped into Glorfindel out in the hall. "Whoa now! What's the hasty rush for, little one?" Glorfindel asked.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel. I have to find Legolas." Alasse said.

"Were you looking for me?" Legolas asked behind her, grabbing her waist and flipping her over onto his shoulder. Alasse laughed.

"How long have you been up?"

"A long time. Hey! Want to wake up Ada?" Legolas asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

Legolas placed his sister on Thranduil's bed. She crawled on top of him like a puppy til she was sitting on her father's broad chest. Legolas whispered something to her, and she pinched a strand of Thranduil's hair and lightly brushed his face with it. Thranduil frowned in his sleep and smacked at what was bothering him. Alasse snickered and tried again. Legolas watched from the doorway. This time, Alasse brushed under Thranduil's nose. He smacked at it hard but continued to 'sleep'. Alasse stuck his hair inside his pointy ear.

That did it! Thranduil groaned loudly and sat up so fast that Alasse tumbled backwards into his lap. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arms. "Aha! Got you right where I want you!" He boasted. "What's the idea?"

"Legolas said it was time to wake up!" Alasse announced.

"Is that cause for you to rouse me in a most undignified way?"

"I was only teasing." Alasse said sheepishly. Thranduil strengthened his grip on her little arms, pinning her flat in his lap.

"_Mmm-hmm." _He grunted. "Well, you are at my mercy now, little one. I assure you, _there is no escape." _Thranduil said in a growly voice. Alasse laughed.

"You sound funny!"

"A king is not supposed to be funny." Thranduil glared.

"But you are!" Alasse pointed out.

"Insulting a king's intelligence, huh? Ohh, there will be consequences for this, make no mistake." Thranduil chuckled in a dramatic voice. "You leave me no choice. I must torture you." He dug his fingers into her sides and Alasse squealed, flailing and laughing. He laughed and bent over, his long hair dangling in her face. She tried shoving it away and squirmed around, wildly thrashing with her arms.

She accidentally caught him on the chin with a smack of her little hands. Thranduil froze. "I...I..." Alasse spoke timidly.

"Oh, you've really done it now, princess!" Thranduil glared playfully at her. "Now you're really going to get it!" He hovered over her and gnawed around at her tummy. Alasse shrieked and wriggled, trying to push his head away.

"A-A-Adddaaa! Stoppppp!" She giggled dizzily.

"Mmm! I don't think so!" Thranduil growled.

"L-Legolas! Help!" She screamed mirthfully. Legolas was only standing against the door with his arms crossed, laughing.

"Actually, I think I'm going to see what is being served for breakfast." He said, walking away.

"Oh! You...you..." Alasse tried to yell at him but found she couldn't. "A-Ada! I need to breathe!" She begged. Thranduil sat up and let her breathe as she curled into a ball like a chipmunk.

"Don't try that again, to wake me up like a halfling. Next time, I won't be so merciful." Thranduil warned her with a grin.

"I won't, I won't!" Alasse promised. Thranduil leaned towards her again. "Oh, no! No, Ada! Not again!" Alasse giggled helplessly. Thranduil picked her up and planted a heavy kiss to her face. Then he set her down on the floor.

"Now you run along and go with your brother, and stop bothering me." He said. "We're supposed to be resting up here in Imladris, not roughhousing!"

* * *

As Thranduil emerged from his chambers, he nearly tromped over a small individual. "Prince Fili! I did not see you there." Thranduil said in surprise.

"Gandalf says you will be leaving soon." Fili said.

"That is right. It is high time I returned to my own kingdom."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something." Then Fili lowered his voice. "I do not know when we shall meet again, King Thranduil. But I made you a promise while we were in captivity. I just wanted you to know that it has _not _slipped my mind and that I have every intention on keeping my word, one way or another!"

Thranduil was taken aback. He was so sure that after being surrounded with safety, and all the social merriment they'd had lately, that Fili had completely disregarded his solemn promise. That was the nature of dwarves after all! Wasn't it? He looked deeply into Fili's blue eyes and felt the sincerity in them.

"I thank you, Prince Fili." He said.


	32. Chapter 32 Bahal

"I wish we didn't have to leave so soon." Alasse sighed. She was sitting cross-legged on Legolas's bed, playing with her toy from the dwarves.

"I know, _Tithen Muinthel. _You've enjoyed your stay here, haven't you?" Legolas spoke as he finished packing.

"Yes. I didn't like being taken away! That was just horrible. But I'm going to miss the dwarves." Alasse said wistfully.

"What about Estel, and Gandalf? And Bilbo, and the twins?"

"Of course! I'm going to miss everybody."

"Well, Ada says that when Estel has grown some more and the roads are safer, that he may come for a visit to Mirkwood."

"I can hardly wait. Do you think it will be next year?" Alasse asked innocently. Legolas chuckled.

"No, Alasse. I don't think it will be that quickly. He's a human, not an elf." He explained. "They grow differently than we do. Besides, the roads are becoming more dangerous for travelers. That is why I agree with Ada that it is time to return home, before it becomes too perilous to venture out at all."

Alasse clutched her toy tightly to her chest, and froze, looking petrified. She didn't like the sound of that! Fluffy nudged her small arm with his long snout. Legolas noticed she had gone very quiet and felt a wave of guilt when he looked at her frightened face. "Oh, Alasse. I am sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you." He said, touching her shoulder.

"I don't think I want to go home!" Alasse exclaimed.

_Oh, Valar. What did I do? _Legolas inwardly scolded himself. "Come here." Legolas said as he sat on the bed. He plopped her on his lap. "Listen, darling. Nothing is going to happen to you or Ada again. This time I will be there and so will our soldiers. And Fluffy! Fluffy won't let anyone hurt you, right?"

"R-right." Alasse nodded.

"Okay then. It will be alright. We'll be home before you know it." Legolas kissed her head. He did notice though that she was extra clingy.

* * *

"You have such an amazing sword." Estel said to Bilbo.

"You really think so?" Bilbo sighed half-heartedly.

"Oh, yes. It glows blue if the enemy is near! And look, it's so sharp even though it hasn't been used in years. It should serve you well, Mr. Bilbo. What is it called?"

"Oh, well. My companions don't believe my sword has ever seen real battles." Bilbo mumbled.

"Really? Well, then that means you can name it yourself!" Estel suggested. "What are you going to call it?"

"I...I do not know yet." Bilbo answered a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

The Mirkwood warriors stood in uniform stance as Thranduil and his children made their goodbyes to everyone. Most of the dwarves could keep a smile off their faces as little Alasse said goodbye to them, not even Dwalin or Thorin. "Ahh, we'll miss you, Princess." Kili said, trying not to cry. "It's been fun. Well, not being captured! But around here has been lively. Gonna miss you."

"I shall miss you too." Alasse's lip trembled.

"Cheer up, lass." Fili smiled, cupping her chin. "Consider us your friends."

"_Mellyn nin._" Alasse said dramatically.

"Huh?" Kili creased his brows.

"It means, _my friends." _Alasse said. "I hope you can come to my home some time and visit!"

Thranduil shook his head, closing his eyes. _Valar, preserve me. First she and her brother bring home an injured baby wolf. Next, she's going to be dragging __scruffy __dwarves into my halls, as if we were old friends! __What will be next? __Ohh, elflings...why me? _

"Of course!" Kili exclaimed.

"It would be polite to ask first." Fili reminded him.

"Well, at least one of you stunted rogues has some form of diplomacy." Thranduil said cockily.

"_Ehh. _He's just trying to sound more grown up than me." Kili scowled, rolling his eyes.

"I'll keep this forever, Mr. Bofur." Alasse said, holding the toy he'd made for her.

"I'm honored, lass. It was made only for you." Bofur removed his hat and bowed, misty eyed.

"Thank you for saving me." Alasse told Bilbo.

"You are welcome, darling. Glad I could help." Bilbo smiled warmly.

"You are very brave." Alasse said. Bilbo blushed. "Thank you for coming to rescue us." Alasse told Thorin with a curtsy. "I'll always remember you, all of you. Well, at least...I'll _try." _She said sheepishly. She still had trouble keeping track of all the dwarves.

At that, Thorin couldn't help chuckling. "Be safe, princess. You are brave too." He said.

Legolas stood before the company. "My friends, thank you...again! Your deeds shall be remembered in Mirkwood, and should you pass through there, you are always welcome under our roof." Legolas said passionately. Thranduil rolled his eyes, and Thorin winced.

_Naturally, he doesn't ask for the king's permission before he decides who to let into our kingdom, _Thranduil thought helplessly, loudly clearing his throat.

"Kind of you, laddie. We are grateful." Balin bowed. "Take care of your family."

"I will!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Ye ain't so bad, really. For an elf princeling." Gloin shrugged.

"I name you, Prince Legolas, _kidhuz lukhudun." _Kili announced. The elves gaped in confusion. Thranduil glared. Had that scrawny runt just insulted his son? Oh, he would regret that later!

"Uhh...thank you?" Legolas spoke uncertainly.

"_Ki, they don't know what that means!" _Fili whispered.

"Oh, right. Ahem. It means 'gold light-man'." Kili said proudly.

"I am flattered, Prince Kili. But I feel that praise goes to Captain Glorfindel." Legolas said.

"He's right." Estel spoke up. Glorfindel pretended he didn't hear.

"Kili, glad you made it through." Legolas said.

"Thanks to you." Kili bowed.

"Fili, make sure he doesn't drag you all into anymore trouble." Legolas warned playfully.

"_Hey._" Kili grumbled.

"I have been trying that for ages. It hasn't done much good so far." Fili sighed. Thorin snorted.

"Well, do your best. I look forward to meeting you again, perhaps another time."

"Likewise." Fili nodded. "Good luck, Legolas."

"Ahem." Thranduil harrumphed behind his son. "Thorin Oakenshield, and...well, all of you...I...I am deeply grateful for your selfless acts and the aid you've given me and my children. Err…as Legolas has said, you will be welcome in my kingdom if you ever venture there." Thranduil finished.

"_Would it choke you to say, '__**thank you'?" **_Legolas asked his father in their native Sindarin tongue.

"Yes." Thranduil replied dryly.

"You are welcome, Your Majesty." Balin bowed. "We are glad we could do something useful."

Thranduil nodded his head. "We should get going. We must address our host." Thranduil said.

Alasse walked over to Thorin. "You are _mellon nin _too." She said.

"Thank you, little _bahal._" Thorin grinned.

"What did you call me?" Alasse cocked her head.

"_Bahal_. It means befriender. I am afraid you have ensnared the stout hearts of my entire company!"

"I wasn't trying to." Alasse said guiltily. The grownups laughed at her misconception of Thorin's statement. Alasse ran to hug Fili and Kili as Legolas and Thranduil bid goodbye to the household of Elrond and Gandalf. Legolas smiled at his sister. Thranduil pretended not to notice.

"I give up." He sighed, helplessly looking at Thranduil and Gandalf. They were smirking.

"We'll remember you, little _Mizimith." _Kili kissed her face, making her giggle when his beard tickled her cheek.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Jewel that is young." Fili kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, thank you. I hope you never get sick again!" Alasse told Kili.

"Me too!" He agreed, and the entire company snorted or suddenly came down with coughs. They all knew better with how reckless Kili could be, how many more times he would end up needing medical attention!

"Elrond, all of you, thank you so much." Thranduil said, gripping his good friend's hand. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"I am just glad you are all alive." Elrond smiled. "Thank you for accepting my invitation. I do hope next time will be better and less distressing though."

"Yes. With the way matters are in the forest, it may be some time though before we return here."

"Safe journey, Thranduil. To all of you."

Legolas said goodbye to Elrond, Glorfindel, the twins, and Erestor and Lindir. So did Alasse. "Thank you for helping me to get better! And Ada too." Alasse told Elrond.

"You are most welcome, sweetling." Elrond beamed, patting her head. "Maybe Arwen will be here next time you visit."

"I hope so. Bye, Estel."

"Bye, Alasse." Estel gave her a friendly hug. "I can't wait til Ada says I'm big enough to come visit your home."

"Me either."

"Glorfindel, your sacrifice of trinkets was not wasted. I shall replace them." Legolas said.

"No, Legolas. I felt partially responsible. The circlet and ornaments are nothing." The old balrog-slayer shook his head.

"Nonsense." Legolas insisted. "It was not your fault, what happened. I will find a way to repay you." He and Glorfindel bowed to each other. The twins and Lindir also bid him goodbye.

"_You," _Thranduil eyed Gandalf darkly, "stay out of trouble, my friend."

"I don't know what you mean." Gandalf said with a huff.

"Ha." Thranduil shook his head.

"I hope to see you again soon, Gandalf. And thank you for tending Alasse." Legolas said.

"Ahh. No need for that, my boy. It's enough to see her happy and running. Stay sharp, lad."

"Ai."

* * *

Soon, the Mirkwood party were on mounted on their horses, ready for th journey home. Legolas picked up Alasse and handed her to Thranduil. He kept an impenetrable grip around her as she sat in his lap. _This time, _he would not lose her again! Fluffy was faithfully standing alongside Thranduil's steed, ready to attack anyone or anything that meant them harm. Legolas mounted and waved to their friends. Thranduil gave the command, and they trotted away. Alasse climbed up to Thranduil's shoulder and looked back at Elrond, his family, and his guests, her new, delightful friends. She waved sadly to them till she couldn't see them.

Thranduil heard sniffling on his shoulder. "What's the matter, love?" He asked. Alasse squashed her little face deeply into his chest.

"I miss them!" She blubbered.

Thranduil sighed. "Don't fret, my love. You will see them again." He said.

"Will I?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"That I cannot answer." Thranduil said. Legolas smiled as he listened. It had been quite a holiday. One he didn't wish to repeat!

* * *

**Is this the end? No, not quite.**


	33. Chapter 33 Triggers and Bitter Question

The Mirkwood elves were out of the Hidden Valley before late morning, making for home with all possible speed. Thranduil was anxious to get back to his kingdom. He sensed trouble on the horizon. Nobody had seen or heard of Thorin Oakenshield for years, and then all of a sudden he showed up out of the blue with his band of fellow dwarves, for some random reason? No. He was heading for the Lonely Mountain, and there could only be one purpose for that: to reclaim it. If the dwarves were to succeed in taking back their kingdom, they would have to either destroy or drive away the dragon, Smaug. If Smaug escaped or fled the mountain, ruin and despair would descend heavily on Middle Earth with the mighty serpent loose.

* * *

After a while, Alasse requested that she could ride on Fluffy's back. Thranduil granted her permission as long as stayed by his side. She contentedly played with her toy as they traveled into the Misty Mountains. Legolas couldn't wait to be home again! Of all their times in Imladris, this one had been the most hair-raising! He just wanted to get back to the palace, with his father and little sister:_ only then _would he feel reassured of their safety. One thing was certain, he would not sleep at all 'til they'd reached Mirkwood.

* * *

The caravan began crossing a stream before heading into the higher hills. They'd just crossed when Alasse recognized the meadow they were in! The hills ahead had many rocky crevices, gravel paths, and ravines. Alasse whimpered and clutched Fluffy, refusing to budge him another step. "Ada! Where are we going?" She called anxiously.

"Why, home of course." Thranduil looked down at her curiously.

"No! No, this isn't the right way!" Alasse exclaimed.

"This is the same route we normally take." Thranduil said.

"I'm not going that way." Alasse shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"What?" Thranduil frowned.

"I'm staying here." Alasse said.

"You will do no such thing." Thranduil said firmly.

"Alasse?" Legolas rode around her on his horse. "You cannot stay here, love. It is dangerous. And besides, don't you want to return home?"

"I don't want to go!" Alasse argued.

"We are not staying here!" Thranduil barked impatiently.

"I can't go. I can't!" Alasse cried, holding to Fluffy for dear life. Thranduil dismounted his horse and marched over to her.

"Alasse Thranduiliel, are you defying me?" He asked darkly.

"N-n-no, Ada. I just won't go." Alasse shivered.

"Alasse, stop this nonsense at once." Thranduil huffed. "I know you miss your new companions in Rivendell, but we are not going back! Our people need us in the Wood, and your are going if I have to keep you under my hand during the entire trek. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, Ada."

"Good. Let's be off then."

"I can't go. I don't wanna go this way!"

Thranduil glowered. "You are riding with me." He said firmly, reaching for her hand.

"No!" Alasse anxiously drew back from him as if she was afraid of him! "I can't!"

"That's enough!" Thranduil declared. Alasse hid her face in Fluffy's fur and wept. Thranduil could not understand it. Why here? Why now? And why was she all of a sudden being so rebellious? "Alasse, get off Fluffy and come with me." He told her. Alasse held onto Fluffy harder. Thranduil was about to open his mouth again when Legolas interrupted him.

Legolas had dismounted and stooped down next to his sister. He touched her small, shaky back. "Alasse, what is wrong? Why do you not wish to go this path?" He asked gently.

"I'm scared!" Alasse wailed.

"Why? There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is!"

"Tell me. I do not understand." Legolas cocked his head.

"I don't want to go this way! They hurt Ada, and they were going to throw me down the cliff!"

"I know, darling. I'm really sorry that happened."

"They took us this way! I don't want to go! I don't want to!" Alasse sobbed. Legolas gently pried her fingers from Fluffy's fur and took her in his arms.

Thranduil sighed. He should've known! How had he overlooked something as clear as that? _I was so bent on reaching Mirkwood, _he thought, _that I __looked on her as __a defiant soldier, instead of seeing that she is a frightened child. Oh, my poor daughter. And I am supposed to protect her after all that's happened! My poor little girl. _How scared she must have been when they'd been dragged through this range, with him blindfolded and bound! Then he realized, as can often be the case with little children, that she was so scared, so suddenly triggered that at first she had been unable to explain just why she was acting so frenzied.

"Shh. It's alright,_ Tithen Muinthel." _ Legolas crooned to her. "Ai, Ada is here, so am I. And so are our friends. We have lots of good friends here, and we'll all look after each other. Those bad men will not hurt you or Ada again. They're locked up, they cannot escape. And this time we've got Fluffy! And Fluffy wouldn't let _anything _happen to you now, would he?"

"N-no."

"No. You're safe, penneth. We're going to make it home together. It will be alright." Legolas smiled, brushing tears out of her face.

"But I'm scared!"

"And that is okay. But you trust me, don't you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And you trust Ada, right?"

"Y-yes."

"And Fluffy?"

"Yes!"

"Try to calm down, sister. We really need to move along. Do you think you can trust us enough to keep going?"

"No." Alasse moaned.

"You may keep your eyes closed, until you feel safe." Thranduil interjected. Alasse thought about it for a few moments, sniffling. "My dear child, I am sorry. Sorry for scaring you so, and not giving much thought to what has caused you this terrible fright. But we must go. I would like for you to sit with me for the remainder of our ride."

"Can I keep my eyes closed?"

"Yes." Thranduil nodded, holding out his hand. Legolas kissed her face, wiping her tears then gently set her on her feet. Alasse slowly walked to her father and let him pick her up as he climbed back onto his steed. Alasse huddled herself against his chest, one hand squeezing tightly around her toy, and the other clutching his armor. She closed her eyes painfully. "Alright, let's be off!" Thranduil announced. _"Hannon le, Legolas." _Fluffy faithfully bounded alongside them.

* * *

The rest of the day's journey remained uneventful. Scouts were repeatedly sent on ahead to check out the terrain for danger, especially from Orcs. Alasse was very quiet all day, just holding tightly to her daddy, hoping that Legolas right, that they wouldn't be kidnapped again. The guards kept heavy watch during the night, but little Alasse could not sleep. She was too afraid. Thranduil kept her close to himself and Fluffy was never far away from them. Legolas refused to sleep. He wasn't taking any chances on fell creatures or hideous thugs taking his family again!

The next three days into their journey, Alasse would be awake most of the night but slept in Thranduil's lap during the day, for which the adults were grateful because it kept her peaceful and quiet as they traveled with no more hindrances except for the territory they were journeying over or signs of Orcs.

* * *

It was the fourth night into the Misty Mountains. Traveling by their Elven horses and if they didn't run into any obstacles, Legolas guessed that they should reach Mirkwood in two more days. His heart felt lighter as the aura of home drew closer and closer.

Alasse had not slept that day and it was time for the elves to rest from their long journey that day. Thranduil was inside his tent, going over the maps with the captain of their present company. Legolas had agreed to take the first watch, but he always remained in a spot not too far away from his sister so he could keep an eye on her. Alasse lay on her back, staring blankly up at the stars with Fluffy's big head resting on her tummy, and she was absent-mindedly stroking behind his uncanny, erect ears.

Thranduil had emerged from his tent was giving his troops instructions, then he walked in Alasse's direction, hoping she was asleep this time. Her weary eyes were open, but she didn't appear to be truly resting. "Alasse?" Thranduil spoke.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You should be asleep." Thranduil said lightly.

"I know." Alasse mumbled.

"Well?"

"I can't go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'm worried."

"Oh." Thranduil sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. She hugged herself tighter, clutching the toy Bofur had made for her. She didn't lean into him or cling to him as she had earlier. "Alasse? What is the matter,_ Iell nin?"_

"I...I..." Alasse kept her face away from him.

"You can tell me."

"Ada, I don't want to make you angry."

"Angry? Why should I become angry?" Thranduil asked, surprised.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Alasse, have you done something wrong?"

"_N-no." _Alasse shook her head timidly.

"No?"

"No. y-y-you d...d...d..."

"Alasse, please speak up." Thranduil said firmly. Alasse started crying. Thranduil sighed. _"Iell_ _nin,_ please talk to me. What is wrong?"

"I can't, Ada. I...just can't." Alasse shuddered.

"Well, keeping it all to yourself does not seem to be making it go away now, does it?" Thranduil suggested.

"No. It isn't."

"Why don't you tell me what is troubling you, my love? It will make you feel better." Thranduil said encouragingly.

"No, it won't." Alasse sniffled. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, Ada."

"Oh?" Thranduil grunted a little more seriously. "What is this?"

"I..."

Legolas was standing against a tree, scanning the territory for danger, but he slowly whipped his head around to listen harder when he heard that part. What was she going on about?

"Alasse, listen to me." Thranduil pulled her chin so she would meet his eyes, but she barely did. "Whatever you have to say is important to me, because you are my daughter. Even if I don't enjoy what I hear, what matters to me is that you are honest. Do you understand?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well now? Come, _Iell nin,_ tell me what is troubling my little girl so tonight." Thranduil smiled kindly. Alasse's face fell, as if she was going to throw up. His encouraging manner made it more difficult to express what was on her mind.

"A-Ada?" She gulped.

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I promise, as long as you are honest with me, love." Thranduil nodded.

"Ada? When those bad men locked us up, they said some nasty things." Alasse began.

"Ai. That they did."

"Are they true?" Alasse asked.

_"What?"_ Thranduil sputtered in horror.

"Were they telling the truth? They were talking about you and the dwarves not liking each other."

Thranduil stiffened. He began to have a sickening feeling of where this conversation was headed. So, that was why she was afraid to tell him what was on her mind. The great Elven king was beginning to wish he hadn't coaxed her to speak about it. "Their tales were quite exaggerated, Alasse." Thranduil said lowly. "That is common when one does not take in all the facts."

"Ada, were they telling the truth?" Alasse looked into his face sadly, her hurt appearance cutting him like a knife.

"I...yes, Alasse. They were not lying about my rift with the dwarves." Thranduil said meekly. Alasse gasped and began sobbing into her hands. She'd hoped she'd been wrong! But, no. Her father had admitted it. Those men were right, about what they'd said about him!

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm planning to get back to the dwarves. Next chapter, the Elven king has a very uncomfortable conversation with his little daughter!**


End file.
